


Falling to the Depth of Poisonous Love

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Antagonist/Protagonist - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, GoldenLaunchShipping, M/M, Male Antagonist, Proton/Gold, Romance, Self-Denial, Sleeping Drug, Slow Romance, Team Rocket - Freeform, Touching, Trapped, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Gold, a brand new and fresh trainer from Johto, ventured the Johto Region in hope of finding peace and harmony while he collected all of the Gym Badges and to the League. But every hope and harmony were lost after he found himself having strange meetings with a man who was deeply involved in a criminal gang, namely Proton, of the Team Rocket’s famous Executive. Gold found himself being dragged around and led into his traps, all the while some tricky situations to be faced, without any of his consent. Semi-fluff, soft romance, and traps, and touching. R18 at certain part (check the chapter notes!)  GoldenLaunchShipping [Proton/Gold]





	1. Our Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing Antagonist/Protagonist with Proton and Gold. I never actually wrote something like this before, so I hoped the situations inside were being detailed enough to portray their feelings for each other and not too out of character. (I notice Proton were really hard to be described as he was a total antagonist, alright) Anyway, scroll down and enjoy the whole stories! ;D

_Johto Region._

_New trainers to be encountered._

_New rivals to be battled with._

_Old Folks here and there._

_New kinds of Pokemons to be caught._

_New eggs to be discovered._

_New adventures to be embarked with._

_And a brand new life for the fresh young trainer, me, proudly named Gold._

Everything seemed to be normal and peace – _inside this Johto Region_ – in one glance, but…forget about peace related stuff, I’ve changed my mind. There were never actually a _‘real’_ peace and harmony wherever we lived ourselves – _even trying to make ourselves into one peaceful person_ – to peace for. I knew that ever since I’ve started my own journey… At least I thought so. And why the change of mind, you ask? Well, _that just changed_ until I’ve met that strange man, in a very strange place and into some kind of tricky situations…

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

The first day on Professor Elm’s lab ended up pretty well. I’ve actually made Professor happy, as he actually greeted me and chirped once I’ve visited his labs – _since I was_ _asking for Pokemon from weeks ago and just to be responded with a positive feedback today_ – giving me three starters to be pick with. I immediately chose Cyndaquil as a partner, since I loved Fire Types best; suited me better because I was one hell of an energetic kid and fire was kind of cool, _in my opinion_. The Pokemon you chose usually represent how the Trainers’ personalities and mindset are, so once I chose Cyndaquil, Professor Elm immediately nodded in acknowledgement; he knew it suited me better compared to the rest.

I beamed in happiness as I released the Pokeball, revealing the Fire Type mouse, who was chirping in happiness as well; for meeting its new Trainer. I immediately hugged the mouse in a tight embrace, making Cyndaquil squeaked in surprise before giving out a happy smile. I beamed a smile to it as well and it felt like our friendship – _between my Pokemon and me_ – already established and fated to be, which made me grinning – _like idiot_ – in full happiness. That moment lasted quite long, until a call actually interrupted my moment – _of happiness_ – for getting the first Pokemon on the age of fifteen, just to be replaced with a frown on my face.

Professor Elm seemed to be panicked over when the caller asked him to do some errand though, I realized. After the call ended – _or so I’ve heard the beep of calls being ended_ – Professor Elm seemed to be rigid and shuffled endlessly in front of me. He seemed to be mumbling things that I didn’t know about, before he eventually locked his gazes with me. He then yelled _‘AHA’_ for a moment, and actually grabbing my shoulders in a firm grip. I thought I knew what he was going to say, so I just nodded from time to time, not really listening on his ramblings, but getting a point of, _‘taking important egg from Mr. Pokemon and return it to him’_ and eventually found myself being pushed around by the researchers around the labs, ended up with being shooed to the outside. And at that time, I realized that I was about to start my journey.

Once outside, I spaced out for a bit – _to think of what to do_ – before getting back to home to talk to my mom, waving a bye and having her permission to venture the new regions. I eventually found myself automatically leaving and going to the next destination in mind, to _Mr. Pokemon’s house_. Cyndaquil was my best pal at that moment, since it immediately latched itself on my side once I’ve encountered some wild Pokemons or even approaching trainers; made them scurried away before they even tried to lock gazes with me. The walks were long and tiring, to be honest. I didn’t really liked the idea of walking through the grassy patch each time, just to be met with wild Pokemons here and there – _who was eager to be battling for showing its strength_ – and ended up in a neighboring city for hours later, the Cherrygrove City.

There was nothing interesting or memorably noted there, except for the moment I’ve – _suddenly greeted_ – met an old man with running shoes and giving me one – _new, or so he claimed_ – pair as well. After a few steps of walk and a tour around – _from the beach to the city_ – I immediately moved on to the next route. While I was at it, I trained my Cyndaquil with some wild Pokemons and getting stronger for each time we beat them out. After grass patches after patches, we actually reached Mr. Pokemon’s House in a matter of minutes, just to be greeted with an unexpected visitor as well.

_The infamous Professor Oak was there!_ And he even gave me the new invented Pokedex to be filled with, before saying his _infamous_ poetry of Oaks and waving a gentle goodbye later. I just stood there mesmerized – _and unblinking_ – on the unbelievable encounter with, just to be interrupted with one single call from Mr. Pokemon. Mr. Pokemon turned to walked slowly to one his glass cases, taking something wrapped with a warm cloth, and immediately giving me the egg – _which I handled quickly and gently_ – and asked to return with the egg and give it to Professor Elm.

I took a note of what Mr. Pokemon had said, about _‘the mysterious egg was given from one of Ecruteak City’s Kimono Girls. They wanted Professor to research the egg itself’_ and I immediately nodded in understanding, then returning myself to the Cherrygrove City; through patches of grasses and bushes again. I walked alongside Cyndaquil, who was protecting me and being wary of everything that was targeting over the egg, and eventually reached the Cherrygrove City in one piece. I rubbed the egg for second there, trying to observe if it was alright. The egg then moved a bit; it seemed to be safe and sound. I sighed in relief, as I knew the egg must be really important – _that Mr. Pokemon even gave me the details of the egg itself_ – aside from telling me to handle it with care.

The next route then came in mind, as I kept on walking with a fast pace – _wanting to hurry to deliver the egg_ – just to be bumped with something hard and giving a loud thud to my forehead. I immediately yelled in pain as the thing that bumped into me felt like some sort of stone, making my eyes goes white for seconds. I then blinked at first, second, and once I regained my total focus, I yelped.  There was actually someone with red hair– _staring down at me with his gray steel eyes_ – who stood there without moving an inch. He frowned at first, scowling, and immediately challenged me to battle; which I immediately complied with. And strangely, I thought I ever saw the Pokemon he used – _a Totodile_ – somewhere around, but I decided to give it a slight ignore, and defeating him, with my overpowered Cyndaquil. Once he was defeated, he gave me a middle finger – _for Arceus’ sake_ – and loud curses over my face. I was then to be bumped again with a plus of a hard push over my forehead – _and it was really hurt_ – before returning to New Bark Town again, with a grimace on my face over what just happened.

Once upon arriving inside of Professor Elm’s lab though, I was immediately accused as a thief from one of the Police Squads. They said that I was an accomplice to the Pokemon thievery – _which was done by that red haired boy_ – since I let him go after the battle. The result of it would be me being sent into authorities and going straight into the jail after. Just when I was about to defend myself, Crystal already came in – _slamming the lab’s door and running straight to the Police_ – explained that I wasn’t an accomplice as she saw the whole thing happening with me from afar.

Thankfully, the Police bought the story and explanations from Crystal, _as it wasn’t even me or any of my thoughts to become his accomplice_ or anything of the sort _. I didn’t even know him_ and what’s more, I was being bumped at and pushed; as if I was a punching bag for the boy. When I was asked about his name too, I just decided to give him some random names _, like Silver_. Probably because his eyes were gray steel and cold in color, and that was what came straight into my mind. Naming him in color names suited him, at least. Well, anyway, _no wonder I’ve seen that Pokemon somewhere… Hopefully it would be alright though…_

Things had gotten hectic for a moment – _inside of the labs_ – and I was actually released from more questions after the Police decided it was enough questioning and will decide to do something themselves. Professor Elm then told me to bring the egg, handling it with care for wherever I go, and I should show Professor on the new Pokemon – _the new hatchling_ – once it has hatched. Professor Elm seemed to be confused as what to do with the egg as well, so giving me the duties of handling it seemed to be a better idea. So I just nodded in acceptance – _and defeat from Professor’s sincere and honest ask for help_ – and smiled before taking my leave, again. This time, my journey would really start, and hopefully… it would be way better, compared to _earlier turn of events…_

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

A day actually passed by, the morning eventually turned into nighttime, as I decided to spend my night on the Pokemon Center. After the long, tiring, and hard battles with trainers on the road, I actually slept on the comfy bed, earning a rest after all that trials and errors. Oh, and at this point, I’ve reached Violet City, after gathering my new team – _catching them in the wilds while filling out the Pokedex_ – and letting them rest from their hard-trainings. I’ve decided that I will visit the Gym tomorrow, once the morning has arrived. Once I was sure about what to do tomorrow, I leaned my back onto the soft pillow, staring blankly at the Pokemon Center’s empty and plain ceilings.

“Hah… It’s just day one and everything went pathetic… but well, it ended up well with getting egg on my hand, so guess that’s that. But to be honest, what is this stirred up feeling I’ve had ever since that meeting with that redhead? Uh, what was his name again? Silver? Oh yeah, Silver. He stole a rare Pokemon from Professor, alright… But I wasn’t his accomplice or anything similar, almost ended up in a jail too, if it’s not for Crystal’s explanations and all… Geez…”

I mumbled while stroking Cyndaquil’s – _who was curling up on my side on the bed ever since we’ve come inside the room_ – warm fur each seconds; to calm myself down and not to be angered with the hectic turn of events. I was feeling even more stirred up inside when I saw how Silver treated his own Pokemon on our battle this afternoon. It was like _half-pitying the boy_ or maybe some sort _of anger towards him_ , from mistreating his own Pokemon’s good behavior. I saw how he battled earlier and it was really rough, not caring of how the Pokemon would feel and all. It was almost as if, he was _treating his partner as a tool for destruction_. The way I saw him talk too, it was as if _he was some sort of important person_ , but I wasn’t too sure if he was being important, prideful or being such a Tsundere (which I doubted), so I just let it go.

Well, anyway, the clock has already turned into ten and since it was a perfect time to sleep, I decided to turn the lamp off and return Cyndaquil inside of its respective ball, getting to sleep myself, and preparing myself for the next Gym battle. Earning my first badge was a priority.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

The next morning, I immediately woke and jumped up from the bed, packing my things up and running straight from the Pokemon Center’s door and to the Gym. Once inside, I challenged Falkner and getting my first badge in one go. I didn’t use much of my team, as Cyndaquil was a better leader and already strong enough to defeat Falkner’s prideful Pidgeotto in one powerful ember. Well, at least I got the first badge without much problems. Once I was finished with the getting the object – _the badge_ – in hand, I immediately walked out from the Gym, and moving from Violet City to the next rough roads and training all over again, while venturing where the road would lead me to.

I caught several new Pokemons I’ve encountered on the road, like Mareep and Ekans on the grassy patches outside of the Violet City, while training my Quilava on the same time – _who just recently evolved from its small form, Cyndaquil, after its hard work and experiences_ – and Pidgey followed after, and evolved into one prideful Pidgeotto; just like Falkner’s. Once I was sure the two were strong enough to face the wild Pokemons, I then walked ahead, going to the route filled with nothing but jagged hills on the right side and a small bridge connecting the two separated – _by sea_ – lands. The sea’s breezy wind flew through the hills and the place I was standing at, brushing my bangs from time to time; reminded me of the New Bark Town’s area.

I then decided going through the jagged hills at first, to the grassy patches and down to the flattened road, before going back upstairs again and to the left side of the path, to observe the bridge; catching some wild new Pokemons encountered on the small side of the bridge. After I was sure I caught all the new Pokemons and filling out my Pokedex, I turned to battle with the Fisherman on the bridge to the Trainers on the road ahead, beating all of them without breaking much sweat. My Mareep also evolved into Flaffy after its training with wild Woopers, encountered on the muddy grass patch around the area.

I kept on walking ahead without turning my back on whatever happened after each of the trainer’s loss – _probably cursing and all_ – exchanging several Pokegear’s numbers with some – _interested to battle again kind_ –of the trainers, and eventually led myself into a starting point of trouble. I saw a huge red rooftop nearby, revealing there was a Pokemon Center nearby, and a cave on the right side of it. I hurriedly walked myself onto the flattened road ahead, just to be stopped by a – _shady, in my opinion_ – man, who was grinning from time to time. He stood right in front of me, blocking my way to the route ahead. I cocked my eyebrow in response, slightly frowning and crossing my arms, while slightly tapping the road with the heels of my shoes; indicating I wanted to go through. The shady man, however, decided not to heed my indications and leaned closer to my face. He eventually talked after.

“Hello, kid. Would you be interested in buying this nutritious and healthy Slowpoke Tail, for only 1,000,000 Pokedollars?” He asked.

Slowpoke? _What, a Pokemon, a brand new Pokemon?_ I never actually heard a Slowpoke anywhere around, so I wasn’t sure if he was selling a Pokemon’s tail or something, and _what’s with the pricing?_ This sounded more creepy and shadier than ever, so I actually give a brief and short answer.

“No.” I said, with a straight tone.

The man’s expression immediately turned into a frown and he scowled at me.

“BAH. I thought kids these days are loaded with money! Get lost, kid, _get lost!”_

The man said, eventually pushing me in the shoulders, almost got me toppled on my back and giving me curses. I looked at the man in a confused expression and being slightly angered at, before I walked myself ahead to the Pokemon Center; without much care to him. Well, that was… _shady, alright_. I was actually lucky not to say yes, or I could be sold off and _worse_ , being smuggled by that shady man…

As I was deeply cursing inward, I found myself already in front of the Pokemon Center and hurriedly going inside. I gave my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy for a minute while waiting on one of the comfy chairs inside, and eventually leaving the Center with full restored team later, to the outside. I was standing on the Center’s door for a moment, while immersing myself to be deeply in thought. The turn of events these days were getting… _strange_ , and to be honest, I was feeling like I was getting dragged into some kind of shady business, not because I wanted to.

Like… for example, Silver’s case. He was stealing a Pokemon. Then, this time… Slowpoke’s Tail being sold off. Wasn’t that illegal though? _Harming Pokemons were supposedly illegal_ and everyone who had gotten caught with the acts itself wouldn’t be easily released from the International Police’s list of cases and fugitives. Like the case of Team Galactic’s acts in Sinnoh. They would even go through several punishments from both the League and the International Police itself. _Anyway, the acts itself was a crime._ Wasn’t that so?

But if you thought about everything that has recently – _yesterday, to put it exactly_ – happened around this Johto Regions, it seemed like the Police itself wouldn’t even care or trying to solve the cases themselves. They even tried to accuse me as _an accomplice of a thief_ , even though I knew nothing about _Silver’s act of thievery_ ; until I reached Professor Elm’s labs, that is. It seemed to me: they just wanted to have their easy way, to get an innocent people as victims, filed reports of their crimes, _victimizing innocent people and sending the real crimes away._ Though, this was only _a thought of mine._ I really hoped they didn’t do this or everyone innocent would be involved… And I really hoped they were just being careful with their jobs and still didn’t get a clue on whatever crime or anything shady was going on the regions.

As I was deeply in thought, Quilava immediately barked at me, the nudged onto my stomach made me immediately snapped up into reality, and directed my gazes to my Quilava. Quilava frowned for a while, before eventually directing his look to the Union Cave’s entrance; it was eager to venture through the cavern and all the areas following after and urging me to walk ahead. I blinked twice, looking back at forth, from the Cavern’s entrance to my pal again, before rubbing its head affectionately. Quilava purred in happiness as I rubbed its head in a comforting way. I then gestured my pal to come along on my side, to the Union Cave and through.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Once we’ve ventured the whole huge cavern, we immediately found an entrance leading to the outside and walked out from the humid cave, just to be greeted by… a drizzle. It was bad for my Quilava, as it immediately roared after being hit by a drip or two – _since it was a Fire type_ – and eventually getting a handful of waters onto its face. As I was being panicked over the sudden change of weather – _from drizzle to the heavy rain_ – and worrying over my Quilava’s health, I immediately ran – _while covering my Quilava to the inside of my jacket_ – from the raining area, going to the route that led us somewhere.

As I ran through the heavy rain, I felt that my clothes were all being soaked down to my shoes, and so did my Quilava; who was trembling, panting and shook its fur from time to time. After a long run, we eventually found ourselves on the dry and filled with smokes area. It seemed to be a village or the sort, meaning there must be people living at and a Pokemon Center nearby. As I beamed at my own thought, I sprinted myself toward the smoky area with my Quilava – _who noticed my sudden change of mood and letting out a happy yip_ – just to be stopped with a sudden scene right in front of me.

“Move out!”

A yell was heard from the distance of where I was standing. I was widen-eyed when I saw an adult man being pushed by someone in all black clothing man with a high tone. I knew the outfit well and the _‘R’_ on the front… _would only belong to Team Rocket!_ But wasn’t Team Rocket was officially disbanded in Kanto three years ago, though? Or whatever the folks had been telling stories as I was going to Trainer School back two years ago. I then gasped as the man who was being pushed by the Team Rocket’s grunt fell on his back to the ground, leaving a loud thud sound, fishing an evil laughter from the grunt. I wanted to help but before I did anything, the Team Rocket’s grunt already made a statement.

“You might think that _we, The Team Rocket_ , might have been disbanded for three years ago! But as of now, we already regained our main posts and the whole teams were being well-established, and we would be back in action, once again! Be prepared for anything we do from now on and scram! We will take a control over the Slowpoke Well and don’t you even dare interrupt our work, _or else!”_

Once the Team Rocket’s grunt finished with his – _oh so_ – talk, the old man on the ground immediately ran away and running himself away to the further inside of Azalea Town. I was being quite pissed off at that moment, so I tried to chase after the Rocket’s grunt, trying to move him from blocking the way to the Slowpoke Well – _or so he had said before_ – asking him few stuffs about his being cutting Slowpoke’s tail and sell it off, just to be replied with a coy.

“What is it, kiddo? What, cutting Slowpoke’s tail and sell them off? Ah, maybe you heard the wrong thing? I mean, I was a good folk right now and I didn’t do anything like harming Pokemons or the stuff. Maybe you got the wrong person? Hehehe.” The grunt said, while slightly snickering and waving his hands like he was innocent.

It seemed like the more I was talking through him about what just happened, the more he was acting innocent – _and not knowing things_ – and all that honest reply of not doing harming stuff. I thought that this was getting strange in direction, and if I kept on interrogating him with strange accusations over and over, the villagers in Azalea would probably suspect me instead of him – _just like how the Police accused me being an accomplice_ – which would make him roam freely – _and easily_ – on the Johto Regions.

He might not be the one who cut the Slowpoke’s Tails and that might be someone else with higher status compared to him… But still, he claimed that Team Rocket was back in action, and that would mean, they would take over the whole Johto Region like what they did over in Kanto Region three years ago! _Their take over the region, would only mean harming over Pokemons and involving thousands of innocent peoples! I couldn’t let that happen!_

As I gave up on interrogating the Rocket’s Grunt, I immediately left the man who was blocking the way, decided to go through to small path, leading to small and smoky Azalea Town. Quilava seemed to be angered as to why I did left that Rocket’s grunt, even though I knew it was wrong. I just smiled softly at my pal, and thinking to something like, maybe asking for some help… A help that would be great enough to be able to send the Rocket’s ass away!

As I walked around aimlessly, I finally met the man that was being shoved at the Azalea’s entrance earlier. He seemed to be panicked and sweat brushed his forehead and clothes over. I immediately approached the older man with a smile and giving a slight tug over his cloth; making him noticed that I was calling him. The older man then turned to look into my direction, with a confused expression washed over him.

“Um, I know that you must be having troubles with… a Team Rocket Grunt. In the front of the Slowpoke Well, I saw the whole thing... What just happened to you and all.” I said, while slightly scratching my back hair.

“You… You believed me?!” He asked, with a slight surprise mixed with happy expression.

“Believed _what?_ I know Team Rocket was back and all. Anyway, do you happen to know what happened around here? If I could help a bit, maybe I would like to lend a help.” I said, with a genuine smile.

“I’m sorry if I sounded rude to you, kid. But you’re still a kid and I couldn’t risk a kid like you to be on front with the criminals. I knew you wanted to help and it was very kind of you. If you wanted to help, even a bit, then, could you please, take a visit on Kurt, the Villager’s head? He was living as an Apricorn’s Maker on the cottage near the Ilex Forest’s entrance. He would be able to help you with this case... Hopefully… The Team Rocket would be away for good!” The old man said and clenched his fist.

I was feeling bad there, _from being underestimated_ , but maybe, asking a help from the elder would probably the best idea. As he mentioned Kurt’s name, I nodded in response, giving him a wide smile, before turning on my heels, going for Kurt’s cottage. I walked around the village for a moment, actually finding one old cottage that was still standing on hills, near the entrance to the Ilex’s Forest. Quilava seemed to notice that there was someone inside, and he let out a small yip. I immediately nodded to my Quilava and walking through the old cottage. I passed by the Apricorn’s Tree and noticed it was definitely Kurt’s house, as there were scattered logs and Apricorn’s peeled over skins over the ground everywhere. I knocked on the door for twice, not getting answers before an old man’s sound reverberated, _‘COME ON IN’_ from the inside. I then excused myself and going straight to the inside.

“What’s your business young man? _Apricorn’s Ball?_ Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn’t intend to take any requests for a moment, as there was this _shady gang_ called Team Rocket dwelling around these parts for days already. They were officially disbanded three years ago by _a boy named Red_ , and they were never being heard off again, after. And these days, they were going shouting around Team Rocket is back and would be resurrected, with cutting Slowpoke’s Tail to be sold off. I heard about this from one of my folks.”

I was shocked that Kurt already knew all the things I wanted to say before, and he already explained everything I needed to know. Well, I already know about the thing with Slowpoke’s Tails, but not about Team Rocket was being resurrected.

“Ah, no. I wasn’t about to ask for Apricorn’s Ball… My name’s Gold and it was exactly as you said, sir. I wanted to help on Team Rocket’s case. I actually met one of his accomplices near the Union Cave’s entrance earlier, selling me this Slowpoke’s Tail for 1,000,000 PokeDollars. And I was thinking that they must be _up to no good_ , again.” I said, eyes slightly staring to the older man’s eyes; trying to convince him I wanted to help.

Old Man Kurt seemed to be unconvinced of my skills, but once he saw my first badge – _which I putted on the jacket’s collar side_ – he closed his eyes for a second, then a sigh followed.

“Gold, wasn’t it? Alright, I will be going to the Slowpoke Well first, and see what I could do to banish them away. Come on kid.” Kurt said, then immediately stood up from his pillow and hurriedly going straight to the door; gesturing me to follow after him.

I immediately followed after the old man, with my Quilava making happy noises on the inside of my jacket. I then realized Quilava’s temperature went normal and it has dried up from the rain, so I released my pal from my grip, letting it walk behind me. And right now, I wanted nothing but to help as much as I could to stop the Rocket from regaining their actions, if possible!

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Not long, I’ve reached the Slowpoke Well, and the entrance weren’t blocked anymore. I immediately moved through the zigzag pattern of the walks, and to the well’s staircases. I felt like Old Man Kurt was actually successful with his infiltration and managed to send the Team Rocket’s Grunt away in one try. Well, that was… until I found Kurt was actually on cavern’s entrance, sitting there with him rubbing his back; he seemed to be spraining his back.

“Well, Gold. Sorry kiddo, but after I managed to yell at that Grunt, and he somehow, managed to escape inside here, and once I tried to chase after him… he kicked me on my legs and let me fell on my back here. Really now, could you please help this old man by getting them _caught up with their actions?_ And stop them from cutting more of Slowpoke’s Tail! Thank you, Gold.” Kurt said, while slightly grimaced at his own pain.

I felt like I wanted to help the old man, but the priorities were being drawn: _Caught the Team Rocket and stop their acts of cutting the Slowpoke’s Tail._ I immediately made a dedicated face, snorted a little, nodding in understanding and going past the old man. I ran through to the cavern’s entrance. Once I was going up and inside the damp cave, the Rocket’s grunt – _who I was talking to on the entrance and accused him with cutting Slowpoke’s Tail_ – met my eyes and immediately made a scowl.

“You! _You_ must be the one who made me going through the suffering of being yelled by that old man! DO you know how hard I was trying to protect this place?!”

“Well, do you know how much you’ve harmed the Slowpokes?” I asked back, slightly gritting my teeth on their – _pretend to be rightful_ – actions.

“Shut up KID! _YOU know nothing of our works_ , so _GET LOST!”_ He said while throwing his Pokeball out and releasing his Zubat.

I rolled my eyes at the sight, and my Quilava immediately stood in front of me, countered the Zubats’s Wing Attack with a Flame Wheel, leaving it KO’ed in one try. The grunt looks turned into a shocked one at the sudden sight of his Pokemon being fainted. He then glared at me for a moment before cursing again. He kicked his Pokemon for being useless, and releasing a new Zubat from his second Pokeball. I just sighed at his recklessness, but, once again, it was immediately defeated by Quilava with an Ember. Once he was out of Pokemons, he went silent and gazed on the ground, while silently saying, _‘…prepare yourself for the worst…’,_ I thought that he was talking to himself, but that was actually a warning for me, as I kept on walking and ignored his deathly glare and gritted teeth’s sound.

I then walked slowly around the caves, descending the stairs, up and down, encountered myself with more grunts, battling me over and over. Once they were all defeated though, I made a happy grin over their desperate attempt on stopping me. They underestimated me for everything I’ve done, so I guess… _I could at least take my happiness from here?_ Not like I loved seeing people suffered because of me. I mean, _oh come on._ Everyone said I was a clueless kid, a chatterbox, noisy ones, easy to gullible, and always _pretending to be some sort of a hero_. But that wasn’t it. I just wanted to help and that was that. They underestimated me at first, and me being a winner after their endless mocking, could at least let me be happy for being on the top position for a short time, no?

While I was grinning happily and slightly rocked back and forth on my heels while walking around, I was suddenly slammed on the legs by my Quilava. I let out a yelp as I glanced at my pal for a moment, before following Quilava’s – _full of terror_ – sight. And once I saw what my pal had in sight, I felt like I was seeing some horrible horror movies, but it was a reality. There were Slowpokes, but they had no tails. I immediately went rigid at the sight. As I looked around the Slowpokes, I realized that there was one of the Slowpokes on the near end of the cave with a message hung on its back. I didn’t even bothered to try opening it – _because it must be someone else’s and I didn’t want to intrude on someone’s privacy_ – and as I kept on walking around, I stopped, right after finding someone standing – _unmoving and looking like a stone_ – on the near end of the blocking boulder.

There was a man standing there with his stoic face, looking at the ground without much expression. The man looked like he was in his twenties, and he was way taller than me. He wore a black uniform with huge _‘R’_ being plastered on the front. A pair of white gloves and boots covered his hands and legs respectively. The white belt being hung loose on his waist made him looked cooler than the rest of the grunts, in a fashion sense. And lastly, the sparkling green hair he had and the black beret over his head. _In a sense and aura, he must be an Executive, or one of the higher ups of their Team, I thought to myself._  

The man didn’t notice my presence at first, before he realized I was looking at him, and turned to take a glance at my side. Once he locked his gazes his eyes with me, I couldn’t help but being mesmerized by his eyes color. The clear emerald green reflected my gold ones without much problem and it made the view looked like some sort of yellow. _I wondered why there was someone with those pair of clear eyes joined the evil organization, such as himself?_ And when I had these thoughts, I was half shocked, when he actually stared at me in silence – _as well_ – instead of challenging me to battle; like most of the grunts’ habit. I cocked one eyebrow up at him and readying myself on whatever he was going to do at that moment. Quilava seemed to be readying itself of the older man’s action; gritting its teeth on whatever to come.

The older man went silent at first, before moving his gazes over to the entrance, to the – _defeated_ – grunts position, and ended up with fixing his gazes over me. He sighed, narrowing his eyes – _to almost slit and hinted he was pissed off_ – and fishing his hands over his pocket, revealing a Pokeball. I exchanged glances with Quilava, and Quilava nodded in response. As I was going to tell the older man about how he should stop himself with cutting the Slowpoke’s Tail, he already interrupted my talk with a smile etched on his lips.

“Well, well. What do we have here? _A kid…?”_ The older man said, slightly smirking at me.

“ _Not a kid._ I’m _Gold_. I came here to stop you from cutting more of Slowpoke’s Tail and I sugg-“

“ _Gold._ I’m Proton. I am often labeled as _the scariest and cruelest guy_ in Team Rocket… I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!”

Proton suddenly cut my unfinished talk and leaving me gaped, before glancing at my Quilava, who was already spouting flames over its back; readying for its Flame Wheel. Proton then chuckled a bit at my Quilava, releasing his Zubat immediately after. His Zubat, however, were bigger in size compared to the most Zubats the grunts had in possession. I was quite surprised that he would actually have a Zubat with that size…

As I was deeply in thought about how Proton – _the older man could have that Zubat_ – my Quilava already rolled itself on the ground with flames on its back, clashing with Proton’s Zubat. His Zubat stood strong on the sky even after that rough damage. But the flames on my Quilava didn’t left the Zubat stood strong after, as it was swayed from left to the right while still trying to fly. Proton then chuckled lowly; almost sadistically.

“Well, don’t you even assume that I was the same as the lower grunts you had faced earlier… I was an executive, as you can see. Zubat, Leech Life!”

As he said things about himself, I immediately commanded my Quilava.

“Quilava, dodge! And use Flame Wheel, stronger this time!”

Quilava nodded before rolling itself again on the Zubat – _who was going to send a Leech Life but intercepted before it did so_ – knocking the poor bat on the cavern’s ground; unmoving. Proton looked onto his fainted Pokemon, smiled, and returned it into the red sphere. The older man was quiet now and looking on the ground at first, before fixing his – _piercing_ – gazes over me again.

“Have you ever heard of Team Rocket’s history somewhere, kid? Are you not even scared that I might _take your Pokemon_ , right here and now?” Proton asked with sadistic smile.

Proton seemed to try scaring me out of my wits, but I decided it was just one of his tricks to make me surrender myself or Rocket’s fleeing tactic; which usually worked after making his victim feeling scared shitless. I knew about Rocket’s bad habits so I decided to let out a snarl.

“ _As if_ you’ll take my Pokemon _. I wouldn’t let you,_ even if _it costs me my own life_.” I said, while clenching my fist in half anger and making a low tone over some of my words. I then continued again,

“And one caution for you, Proton. Stop cutting the Slowpoke’s Tail and sold them off just for profits. You had no rights on harming those innocent Pokemons!” I then yelled loudly at the older man.

Proton looked amused there for seconds – _from seeing my reaction of not being scared_ – before snorting followed after, over my yell.

“Look, kid, no… _Gold._ You know that I’ve no grudge against you, but you should probably stay away from our business or you might get yourself into one hell of a deep trouble. _Don’t say I didn’t warn you…_ ” Proton trailed off in soft like whisper.

“I know you _mean well_ , but whatever you’re going to do, whatever your teams doing, everything was in the name of evil deeds. I don’t know what you guys are up to, but… _give it up!”_ I said, while still clenching my fist, slightly trembling because the anger was being built up inside.

Proton rolled his eyes with a smirk. He then released his Koffing from its Pokeball. The Gas Pokemon made a loud wheeze and gases over whenever it flew about.

“It doesn’t matter where we go… there’s always someone that doesn’t agree with us…” Proton paused before he continued with a sudden command, “Koffing, Smog!”

Koffing’s sudden movement caught me off-guard and made my Quilava inhaled the poisonous gas. Quilava seemed to be suffering for a moment after that poisonous gas and rolling itself into a huge Flame Wheels and slammed the full powered fire attack on Koffing. Koffing let out a yelp as it was shocked with the sudden retaliation.

“You… you will regret everything you’ve done.” I said, while gritting my teeth over to Proton.

Proton seemed unfazed at my reaction and he let out a small laugh.

“I’ve already regret my choice ever since I’ve joined the Team Rocket, so what will I regret more, now?” Proton asked me, with one hand under his chin; trying to read my expression and reaction while getting my answer.

“You will _regret it_. Everything. No matter where you go, I will always to be on your tail, and eventually disbanding you and your whole teams. _From this place to wherever you guys are going to go!_ ” I said, without waver in my tone.

“Are you _serious?_ Did you come here thinking you could actually mess with our plans? Koffing, use Smog.”

“ _I am_. Quilava, use Flame Wheel!” I shouted to my pal, getting an immediate nod.

Quilava immediately rolled itself again and the fire on its back was getting huge, and it actually made Koffing fell after that one strong critical hit. Proton looked at his last Pokemon with widening eyes and letting out a snarl in response.

“Grrr.. For a kid to be this good! I didn’t see it coming.” Proton said, huffing himself and returning the Koffing inside of its respective ball.

“So, stop cutting the Slowpoke’s Tail! I knew if the grunts didn’t do it, then it must be _you!_ Or whoever else was in charge of this place. _Proton_ , I advise you to stop your action! And prevent the Rockets from doing any of this kind of evil doing!” I said while still half yelling.

“Humph…. What do you know kid. You _might look attractive in my eyes_ but the way you’re talking about us from the start made me sick. What’s with your definition of evil and evil and evil…?” Proton said, searching something over the ground for a moment, paused because there was nothing, before finding his gaze on me, again. He used his usual stoic expression over me.

“Huh? Don’t change _my topic!_ You guys are the sick ones, with cutting Slowpoke’s Tails and making profits from it! You guys are the evil ones!” I yelled again, just to be approached by a soft step, coming from the Executive in a matter of seconds.

Quilava let out a snarl as he came closer. The clacking sound of the boots was getting closer for each second and I immediately reacted with defending myself while I still had the chance; bombarding him with more questions.

“ _You_ , didn’t Team Rocket got disbanded and never to appear again after these long three years?! Why did you guys decided to appear again, anyway? What is your objective?” I asked, while slightly stepping myself back from time to time, as Proton reached even closer.

Proton smirked as he knew I was actually stepping back in order to defend myself from him. He kept on going until he was actually halfway closer to my standing. Quilava’s snarls didn’t seem to affect him as Proton didn’t stop in his tracks, even after he was one meter right in front of me.

“Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won’t be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you _to be very afraid_ of what is to come.”

I looked on the older man with a half confused expression. He didn’t seem to be listening to any of my pleas, begging, and even shouting. He just seemed to be… listening to his own self and trying to spread terrors over my body. But the more he spread terrors, the more I was getting hard-headed with my actions; of trying to keep my cool and retaliated. I kept looking straight onto the older man’s eyes; giving hints that I wasn’t scared of his whole being. Proton, being a prideful Executive he was, smirked and walked again until he was right in front of me and leaned even closer – _until our noses almost touched_ – then whispered something unexpected,

“Your eyes are beautiful. The gold color was strangely alluring. Have there ever been someone who told you that you… are attractive in your own way, _Gold?_ ”

I immediately shivered at his questions. I then looked over to my Quilava, who was being very protective and trying to push – _with everything it got_ – Proton’s legs away; but Proton didn’t even budge at it.

“No. Why?” I immediately asked back with one brow cocked up, looking straight again on his pair of emerald orbs; which seemed to be glimmering as I look straight at his eyes.

Proton seemed to be surprised at my sudden honest reply and he chuckled lowly. He then backed out slightly, letting himself going to the other direction as he waved a goodbye.

“You _are attractive._ I hoped we would meet again… soon enough, somewhere, where there could be only us and _not any single soul_ to bother. ”

The older man then disappeared – _using escape ropes_ – along with the other grunts, who seemed to flee themselves after knowing their Executive was lost to some mere kid. I still stood where I was, mesmerized on what the older man just said. _‘I hoped we would meet again’_ meant… they were going to stir more troubles and that would mean… _chaos!_ Just as I realized what he meant, Old Man Kurt already made his way inside, totally missing on what just happened and hurryingly took the Slowpokes to the outside, and trying to treat them to their full health.

The Slowpokes were immediately growing their tails once they were treated inside of the Pokemon Center, before being released again to the place they belonged to, as Kurt invited me inside of his house, offering me to spend the night there; which I declined politely and insisted on resting inside of Pokemon Center instead. Kurt then sighed before giving me options on making any types of Pokeballs out from the Apricorns I had; as a thank you for the help and the troubles I had to take care of. I take him on that offer almost immediately, and returned myself to take a rest on the Pokemon Center once it was nighttime. I immediately fell asleep once I was pulling the blanket over my body and dreamt of strange things after meeting that man, namely _Proton, the Team Rocket’s Executive_.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．


	2. Meeting You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! I will keep on updating as I've finished a chapter per day (or maybe few days)! This chapter is a half-part from the first chapter. Proton would make his 'little' move towards Gold here, and the whole thing would actually start from this point. Ahem! Anyway, just scroll down to find out what's happening and... enjoy! ;D

Days passing by, with me already having eight badges on hand. My team had already grown stronger as I’ve passed my training days with the routines of battling and battling. Collecting the badges over the towns and cities made me acquainted with many of the Gym Leaders and some made to be just acquaintances or to become friends. There were two good things had been happening ever since the days I was passing by, though. One was that: Silver actually changed his behavior throughout his meetings – _battling, to put it correctly_ – with me. And the second was: my Quilava too, had evolved into Typhlosion, along with Pidgeot, Ampharos, Red Gyarados – _the one I caught over in Lake of Rage after the Rocket’s forcing evolutions doing_ – Nidoking and a Dragonair.

After the whole incidents in Mahogany Town, and even infiltrating the Team Rocket’s Basement, knowing Lance from the Lake of Rage, and some helps from Silver – _who was actually admitting that he was wrong and wanted to help in his own strange way_ – I was actually ended up inside of this Goldenrod City, once again, because of the radio broadcast with the topic of Team Rocket’s Revival – _or so they had announced through the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower_ – from their claimed to be HQ, the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower.

I was actually finding myself going through the whole ordeal again, as the last time I actually prevented them from doing more messed up situations in Mahogany Town. Facing myself with Petrel and Ariana – _their two strong Executives_ – along with the help of Lance, the Dragon Master, and ended up blowing the three Electrodes that were being used as generators. Now I was back into Goldenrod, hearing stuffs and rumors about there would be four Executives inside of their HQ and that would mean… _meeting him, again_. That Proton… I didn’t like the idea of how we would meet, to be honest. He was always having those auras of _wanting to dominate me in any way_ , which bothered me to no end. The first memory of meeting with him on the Slowpoke Well was enough to send me shivers over my spines.

Once I was inside of the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower, I immediately moved myself to the stairs, trying to infiltrate the HQ like what I did on the Mahogany; with Lance on my side. But strangely enough, the grunts on the staircase didn’t – _or wouldn’t_ – let me through, as he said that only Team Rocket Grunts would be allowed to be inside. No one other than the Rockets would have the permission to come inside, and that was the order from the Executives. That has confused me to no end, though. How could I become one… of… _AH!_ The Goldenrod’s basement! There was this strange Cameraman who had the antics of having Rocket’s clothing and making us having a photo with it. _That was it_. Right after the idea popped inside of my mind, I immediately ran outside and to the basement.

And just right, I immediately changed into the Rocket’s outfit there, using the black cap without having it turned back like I usually was. After I was sure that was alright and all, I decided to go up again, meeting some Rocket’s grunt over the empty streets with no problems. Once I’ve arrived on the inside of the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower again, though, I was immediately allowed to be inside. I grinned in response, as I glanced around at first – _trying to be sneaky and not to be involved with that Silver, if possible_ – and hurrying myself to the second floor. My Typholosion was returned inside of its respective ball, since I thought it would be so distracting – _and that would attract troubles_ – if the other grunts knew that no grunts were ever to use any other types; aside from the Poison Types, like Zubats and Koffings.

The way I walked upstairs was like some of the normal grunts’ movements, looking around and stopping myself from time to time; trying to check if there were any intruders. But the whole thing going on the inside of my mind was different _: I wanted to infiltrate the basement as soon as possible, without breaking any alarms, while checking out if there were anyone who knew me and trying to bust me out, just like on the inside of Mahogany Town._ That was the main reason I even changed into this Rocket’s outfit; even though I didn’t like the idea of wearing this black and wretched uniform. I really hoped there wouldn’t be any troubles came arose…

“Hey, you.”

_A sudden call._

A sudden call from my back made me twitched – _in surprise_ – for a second, before turning my head slowly to face the caller. I was pretty rigid at the call – _thinking that my disguise was being concealed and going to be caught there_ – and sighed in relief as I knew that it was just one of the normal grunts who called me.

“Yes?” I asked with a small smile.

“Which team had you been assigned to?” The grunts asked, with one brow cocked up.

“Uh… Um, I was new. I just joined today, so I didn’t know which team I had been assigned to and all…” I said, grinning sheepishly while slightly scratching the back of my head.

The rocket grunt hummed in amusement – _seeming to buy my story_ – and he gestured me to follow after him. It was a bad idea – _and seemed shady_ – at that moment, since I was supposedly to infiltrate their HQ in one swoop for today. But being distracted – _and led to somewhere_ – by one of this grunt was maybe… _a good idea_. I might know the locations of the four Executives and will defeat all of them in one try and forcing them to disband the whole Rocket thing, just like how it was – _three years ago_ – in Kanto. My plan might be revised from time to time, as it might be interrupted with unexpected situations though, for example, the _current situation_ of mine. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any more troubles after this one...

“So, what’s your name?” The grunts asked, while giving out a smile; which was rare and almost none of the grunts would do that.

“Uh… Ethan. You know, Ethan.” I said, immediately making fake names on whatever came inside of my mind and giving out a small smile.

“Okay, _Ethan._ Since you’re new… and or so you’ve said. I will lead you to meet one of the Executives. He would be very busy and I hoped that you wouldn’t anger him after you’ve met him. You should ask your duties to him, very nicely. Alright?”

“Wait, what? _Executives? Who?”_ I asked, wide eyed and gaped at the sudden mention of Executives.

The grunt turned to look at me in surprised manner, before eventually leading me to the nearby lift, pushing the button of three. We’re going to the third floor then. I wasn’t sure where the Executives’ locations are, since they would probably being in different locations by their different missions they were being tasked to. And the third floor… I surely hoped it wouldn’t be one of the Executives _I knew well of_. It would be better if I met the Leader immediately, forcing him to disband the whole crime thing. The two of us then stood in silence for a minute, and the grunt eventually broke the silence with a,

“Do you know _even_ know any of the Executives’ name? If you don’t, I will tell you now.”

 _I knew though_. There were four of them, as the first one was Proton, the second was Petrel, and the third would be Ariana. The leader, I didn’t know his name of. Surely, if I lied about this, he would tell me everything, maybe _the locations,_ if I’m lucky enough. I simply shook my head. The grunt sighed before turning his head slightly and explaining.

“There were _four famous Executives_ in the Team Rocket. The first one is Archer. He was an executive along with Ariana, who held the most authority inside of the Team Rocket. Then there was this Petrel, the voice and appearance mastermind. I think you know how he was good at disguise and all… And the last one would be Proton. He was surprisingly popular with girls, even though he was a sadist and a cruel person… Ironically that _was the truth_.” The grunt said, while slightly sighing to my face and slump his shoulder in a dejected manner.

I made an innocent face while nodding myself from time to time. I listened to the grunt’s annoying rambles for minutes before the lift’s door – _finally_ – opened, revealing a long, small white walk to the room ahead. I immediately walked outside and then paused in my tracks, realizing the grunt didn’t come along. I tilted my head to the side, before asking,

“Why didn’t you come with me?”

The grunt seemed to be surprised at my question, before slightly scratching the back of his head with,

“Uh, I didn’t like the idea of meeting the Executives, so you will be better off… _with yourself_. Just ask things about your duties nicely and he’ll let you off. I’m sure about it and have a good luck!” He said, before switching the button – _immediately_ – to close the lift’s door.

 _Well, what a coward_. Luckily, I’ve faced the three Executives so I didn’t actually have much fear in me. I’ve already stated myself to Proton that I would be most likely chased him over on his tail and forced their teams to disband. _Regretting his actions, even_. And he seemed to heed my warning – _well enough_ – that they even made a base on Mahogany, to distract me from their projects – _of taking over the whole Goldenrod’s Radio Tower_ – here in the Goldenrod City. That information was being told by Lance – _as he gained the information from one of the grunts using force_ – and I was sure that must be the case after what we had been going through, back and forth; from Mahogany to Goldenrod. Now, as I was inside of the base, I immediately used my Pokegear to told Lance about how I was inside the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower and currently on the third floor.

Lance actually had been giving me messages – _ever since weeks ago after Mahogany’s case_ – about how if I infiltrated the base and tell him the progresses inside, as he would bring the Police after and Gym Leaders to surround the whole Goldenrod’s area. He would actually came in after a day passed by – _as it would be the most late_ – and by that time, I must stay alive as he would immediately came with a rescue. I immediately accepted Lance’s offer, even though I wasn’t even sure if I was going to stay alive after all of this so called infiltration. But the way Lance said he would lend a help, somehow made me ensured that I would be alright… Well, not really. I mean, it was way too easy and it seemed to be fishy as well. I mean, how could one grunt actually let a kid like me roaming free with a Rocket’s uniform? Surely, one of them would realize that it was me.

That aside, the Polices too, were being strange. They knew that Team Rocket was broadcasting the whole crimes from the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower and they still did nothing but sitting on their desk, wanted to listen to the Champion’s decision before moving their asses and out. It was strange, but I’ve a hunch that maybe: _there was something wrong with the Radio Tower itself_ , that the police wasn’t even in a movement and not taking any actions as of yet.

As I’ve done with relaying the message to Lance – _with a caution of me being inside of their trap or the kind feeling_ – I immediately walked myself ahead. The room was strangely decorated with nothing but whites, left and right. The long and thin pathway was becoming wider as I’ve kept on going, leading me to another huge room with a circle structure. The flooring too, was strangely decorated with nothing but all white, again. There were several ornaments made of woods on the floors, curved into a Pokemon Statue, like Ho-Oh and Lugia, I realize. There were even two wooden dividers in the room, which separates the huge room into some different rooms, I supposed. I walked around while observing the whole building’s circling structure in a daze, through a wooden divider on the left first, walking through, before a low, sullen voice interrupted my hearing, and stopped my movements.

“Who’s there?”

The voice seemed ridiculously familiar. I didn’t even try to look or turned on my back, as I already knew who was behind me. I knew that I had to defend myself at the right moment, so I immediately grabbed my Pokeball inside my pocket – _with a Typhlosion inside_ – and readying myself for the attack. The man seemed to be shuffling through my back for a moment before eventually made a soft stepping movement and stopped right when he was beside me. I didn’t try to look at him as he tried to leaned closer; wanted to observe my face. He then let out a small chuckle.

“Ohh. Look at what we’ve got here. _Ethan_. Or should I say, _Gold?_ ”

He called my fake name first… Did that mean he knew whatever was going on here? It seemed fishy as how he knew my fake name; as I just told the grunts the name minutes ago. Adding more, he called my name in that strange tone, again. I then immediately shot my eyes to look at the older man; who was standing leisurely on my side with a smirk. Proton seemed to be amused and smirked more evenly after my glare. I frowned at whatever expression he made after.

“So, we’ve meet again. Surely my prayers had been heard by the mighty Arceus. What business do you have here, Gold, _hmm?_ ” Proton asked, while slightly lifting my chin up with his finger; to make me face him.

“ _Defeating you and disbanding the Rockets_. Like _I’ve said and promised_.” I said, and smirked devilishly.

Proton’s eyes changed from amusement into disappointed ones. He then rolled his eyes, letting out a long dramatic sigh.

“You’re still going on with that? Even though you are here… wearing our uniforms too.”

“I was supposed to be infiltrating this base. And to be honest, _I didn’t want to meet with you._ Not because of this certain grunt telling me to meet you to ask for my duties.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Proton chuckled lowly at my remark. He then narrowed his eyes – _dangerously_ – and smirked. He withdrew his hand from my chin, to put in under his chin, with one being folded under.

“I was actually setting you up. I knew you were going to be inside of this Radio Tower with that uniform sooner or later… Since I saw the whole thing with you coming to visit the lower ground earlier through the CCTV and I send one of my henchmen to approach you, to bring you here. I didn’t want any obstacles to hinder our work. And did you think you’ve won with infiltrating our bases? You did not. You didn’t infiltrate our base! you’re actually _being led inside one of my great work_ : _The magnificent trap!_ ” Proton said, with a loud – _evil_ – laugh following after.

I gasped at Proton’s explanation. Then, the grunt, _he was of no coward!_ I was actually being set up for the whole thing and… now I was getting myself into one big trouble! Goodness, I was like one Ratatta being trapped inside of the Persian’s cages. Now, as I’ve learnt the fact that I was being trapped, I realized that my body was shivering slightly. I couldn’t even escape at this moment as there were no escapes, except…

“Don’t even think of _escaping,_ Gold. The lift was set using my permission. _Voice permission_. So, as long as I’ve given you no permission, then don’t even think to get yourself outside. Stay with me until I give you one. _That was, your, duty_.” Proton said, giving a playful tone over his last words to my ear.

I shivered greatly at his words and a low chuckle escaped from his lips. Proton seemed to be very thrilled at whatever he was doing to me at the moment.

“And do you know about the things on Mahogany Base? How was the trap? The Persian’s statue’s eyes? It was exciting, no? I’ve seen your actions and battles there and I thought that you were getting more attractive by the day.” Proton whispered again with his low tone over my ear.

“All of the Security System’s Cameras on the base were all linked into this HQ’s main system. Your performance on Mahogany Town was superb, Gold. I wished that I was there to see your own excellent battles.”

Proton then moved his gloved hands onto my cheek, rubbing it gently – _like he was going to soothe me for being in his trap_ – and giving out a small peck on my cheek. I was being all silent, as I didn’t even knew what to do with this new information. Surely, Lance would know where I was and he would be coming straight to save me…  Or so I’ve desperately hoped. Luckily though, I’ve typed a message about ‘ _a caution of me being inside of their trap or the kind feeling’._ Surely, Lance would know that I was in a deep, deep trouble. What’s more, the one I was involved with was the one who made a leading movement on the Slowpoke’s Well.

“Why were you being all silent, _Gold?_ Were you shocked that much? I thought I ever mentioned that I hoped we would be meeting again, with _not a single soul to bother us_ …” Proton whispered, before trailing off in silence; waiting for my response.

I put on an expressionless face, and asked in a whisper, _‘why?’_

Proton smirked again, leaning himself closer and kissed me on the forehead. I didn’t try to move as I need to know why he was even doing this, while he was being an Executive and should’ve been getting rid of me before any of the obstacles – _or so he’d said about me back in the Slowpoke Well_ – would come and made their plans being spoiled or failed utterly. But Proton didn’t do or say – _not even answering my question_ – anything except doing all the things that was unbearable – _inside my thoughts_ – for me. It was almost like some sort of harassment or getting me to feel being utterly terrorized by his actions. I didn’t intend to get terrorized or being scared with his every being, so I kept my stoic face; even though I showed that I shivered after knowing I was really being led into his trap.

_Proton was a sly man._

As I was – _trying my best_ – keeping my normal expression, Proton smiled. He then directed his gaze onto my Pokegear. He looked at it for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“I forgot you still had the Pokegear with you. _Oh well,_ you must be quite alarmed earlier that you’ve send message to Lance, about how you got the feeling you’re being in a trap, am I correct?”

I immediately made shocked face and yelled in desperation,

“How… how could you know?!”

Proton didn’t answer at my question, however, showed a Pokegear – _which he took out from his pocket earlier_ – now on his hand. He then pushed one button on the screen, revealing a message log. I saw the logs and realized that the sender’s name was my name, and the receiver was Lance. There were even our locations being tracked down as we send each other’s new information. I gasped in surprise before glaring my eyes to Proton. Proton seemed to be unfazed as he kept talking.

“The day when the two of you actually went to Mahogany base… We actually developed some kind of microchip that could hijack and bugged your electronic devices – _through the_ _signals and to the systems_ – and actually planted a little tracker inside the microchip itself. I wasn’t keen on my idea for hijacking yours at first, but as the time goes with you keeping on spoiling our plans, I decided to hijack your Pokegear on the same day you infiltrated our basement. And thank Arceus, look at what I’ve got: _information about how you infiltrated our new base here_. Heh.” Proton said while making an amused face.

“Though, I didn’t plan to leak this information to our leader, Archer. I wasn’t supposed to develop this thing and used it without Archer’s permission, so think of it as my own amusement and entertainment. But the way you kept on spoiling our plans _wouldn’t get you anywhere_. Though, there were two options available to you right now, Gold… or _Ethan_. One: You would actually stay without much protests inside of the base, working together, and become a good boy under my patrol. Your secrets would be safe with me. Or two: You would actually call Lance to help you over right now and I’ll alarm the whole base to caught you alive and let you be executed by the leader himself.”

The options Proton gave me were really of nonsense. Both seemed to be the same in result: Getting me tortured with, the only difference would be how soft your death was on the first choice. But before I actually could try to think of it any further, I already shouted what was welling up inside of my mind for some time now.

 “Either way, Lance _would surely rescue me!_ No matter what! Even if I was forced to work under you and all the things I have to go through… I’m sure he would come and let me out from this trap of yours.”

Proton lets out a snort for a moment and a cackle followed after.

“You’re really sure that man would help you? What an utter nonsense! You know _how I could hijack his Pokegear in one try_ and you’ll be getting of no help. Not from anyone until Team Rocket’s totally resurrected. But keep on hanging on that loose thread filled with hope of yours. Who knows if Arceus is good enough to actually help you! I wouldn’t even hope, if I were you. You know how useless the Police was and so were their ignorance.”

I gritted my teeth in response, knowing that I was helpless in this case. I didn’t want him to hijack Lance’s Pokegear – _in order to save me_ – and I really know that the Police was useless and all. Still, I was sure that Lance would come to save me… As long as I didn’t call him and message him within the days I worked myself under Proton. Or Proton would actually call the higher-ups to execute me and let our plan – _Lance and me_ – spoiled horribly. I couldn’t help myself but agreeing to his first option.

“…Alright. I get it. I will take the first option. And one thing, don’t you even dare to hijack his Pokegear! You said that you would let me hanged on my loose hope, so keep your promise!” I said, slightly yelling.

Proton beamed a smile – _which was rare_ – at me as I’ve said that. He then made an amused face for a moment, before eventually leaning in to my face and whispered,

“Should I keep my promise…? Or maybe, _I’ll just hijack_ his Pokegear right now…”

The way Proton talked made me snapped out and accidentally pressed my Pokeball’s button. Typhlosion was immediately released and making a roaring sound. It was blinking at first, before seeing Proton after a glance or two. Once the two made eye contact, it made a deathly glare over the older man with a loud snarl. Proton seemed to be surprised and backed out with a _‘tsk’_ sound. Then, at that time, I immediately pressed the button on my Pokegear, dialing myself to Lance. _Forget about the whole deal with Proton, safety first!_ Proton seemed to take notice of what I was doing and he released his Golbat after. Proton seemed to be angered with whatever I was doing, and he told his Golbat to attack me and take my Pokegear away, any moment from now.

“Typhlosion, buddy! Please protect me while I am having calls, and if you’re possible, burn the Pokegear on his hand! I’m counting on you!” I yelled while pressing the Pokegear to my ear.

Proton’s Golbat, though, was agile in speed, as it kept on trying to bite me whenever I dodged myself from its attack. Golbat tried to take my Pokegear from snapping its wing onto my face from time to time. Typhlosion seemed to be angered at me being attacked from, so it immediately slammed itself on the Golbat, releasing a huge ball of Flamethrower onto the bat, leaving it fainted there and kicked it aside after. Typhlosion roared then turned to look at Proton – _who was obviously snarled and angered_ – releasing his Weezing after.

That time, my Pokegear immediately connected with Lance’s. I hastily said everything important to Lance.

“Hello, Lance? Sorry that I was in a bad situation here! Could you please take all your troops and surround the whole Goldenrod Area with the Polices? Ah, yes. I’m fine, though… I don’t know if I could last long enough, not especially after they’ve known me from infiltrating their base! Yes… yes. I was on the third floor like I’ve said. Could you please come straight and help me… out!” I yelped as I felt that my Typhlosion was pushed by Proton’s Weezing and making me pushed back as well.

“Huh? No. Please, Lance, you had to believe me but I was in serious trouble, as this Executive was all insistent on executing me- Yes! Thank you very much! The Goldenrod’s Radio Tower it is! Thank you again!” I said, before ending up the call.

Once I’ve finished my call, Proton made a scowl and angered at how I could actually finished my information smoothly over to the Dragon Master. I grinned and rocked back and forth on my heels – _triumphing over my victory_ – before telling my Typhlosion one last do or fail command.

“Buddy, use Flamethrower on the Weezing and then direct the rest of your flames onto the lift’s door, alright!”

Typhlosion nodded a bit before opening its mouth with a huge ball forming over and send the Weezing over to Proton’s stomach. Surely, the impact wouldn’t be so bad that Proton could still move himself. Typhlosion then directed the rest of the humongous flames onto the lift’s door. Once it was sure the door melted enough to make a hole, I jumped on my Typhlosion’s back, telling it to run as fast as it could, and to the lift. Typhlosion immediately sprinted as I grabbed its back with a firm grip. Once we’ve arrived on the lift, I immediately pushed a button to one, making the lift going down immediately. Just right when I was inside the lift, I saw how Proton chased after me and stopped when the lift was going down. His glimmering emerald orbs actually reflected my golden ones – _just like how it was in the Slowpoke Well back then_ – before disappearing – _into thin air_ – immediately.

Once I was sure I was on the first floor, I immediately ran myself to the outside and going to the Goldenrod Radio Tower’s main entrance. Once I’ve arrived outside though, I realized that everyone were actually gathered on the outside already. Lance was on the first line of the Police, noticing how I’ve went outside – _with my tattered clothing_ – and running straight into my direction, grabbing my shoulders firmly.

“Are you alright?! You said that you’ve actually being trapped and…!”

“I’m alright! I just managed to escape myself from one the Executive’s hand and immediately ran here. But after this… they would probably chase me to the end of the earth before ending my own lives with their own hands…” I said, looking at the ground sullenly.

“No. You don’t have to worry now. We’ll immediately take action and arrest all of them! Change into your original outfit, Gold. We’ll immediately ambush them after this.” Lance said, before pushing me into one of the Police’s car, and giving me some space to change my clothes. Typhlosion was outside of the car, protecting me from further harms and made a scowl from time to time.

Inside of the car, I couldn’t help myself but recalled what Proton had said about how he would report me to the Executives and let me being executed by the Leader’s hand if I did call Lance. But I’ve just escaped myself to the outside, and there weren’t even signs of Team Rocket chasing after me. And then, about that lift… I thought Proton said that it couldn’t be moved unless using his voice command? I pushed the button just well and even managed to go down in one piece. Did he…. _Did he lie? What for, though…?_

I mean everything Proton had said and done were seemingly off and most of them _consisted of lies._ Except my hijacked Pokegear, it _was one hell of the truth_. And even now, I bet he knew where I was and must be trying to track me down again. I decided to take my Pokegear with me though. I wouldn’t let Lance knew any about hijacking things or the Dragon Master would throw his Pokegear inside to the sea. Proton himself said that he wouldn’t actually tell the leader about how he developed that secret microchip, _so I guess it would be alright…_

Though, Proton’s action towards me was different than how he treated outsiders or the grunts. It was as if he wanted to do something evil and confined me inside of the base, with him. Though, it was only one hunch of mine. I would never try to pry further about how he was saying strange stuff, like attractive and the sort he had spouted. And the way I was thinking about him right now, it was as if I was deeply entranced with him and wanted to know him more… I immediately shook my head at my strange thoughts. A sudden knock on the car’s door made me gasped and taken back into reality. And that time, I realized that Lance was making a worried face.

I hurriedly went out of the car and giving him the widest smile I’ve ever had, making the Dragon Master sighed in relief; for a moment. The two of us then talked about the information we had and shared them among the police, before abruptly infiltrated the Team Rocket’s base into one huge mass of people.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Once we’ve arrived on the base’s top floor, I realized that there were four executives being gathered there. I immediately glared my eyes to the one standing in front of the window. Namely, Archer, if I wasn’t wrong. I immediately challenged him to a battle, while Lance immediately handled Ariana and Petrel in two consecutives strike, with his Dragonite and Gyarados. While I battled Archer, I stole a glance over my shoulder from time to time – _to look over the last Executive who wouldn’t join the battle_ – to observe a change in Proton’s expression. Proton didn’t make any facial change as he just kept on looking at my battles with Archer. He made a small smirk from time to time, I realize.

Once I defeated Archer, though, the Police immediately surrounded the crime scene and took all the four Executives into custody. The three of them made a grimace over their failure on resurrecting Team Rocket, while trying to call Giovanni back and led them like how it was. Proton, however didn’t made such a face when he was taken into custody. He, instead, going along with the Police’s demands without much protests. I followed after the Police and Lance, who immediately went outside after turning in the crime details, situations and of no victims, except me Gold, being almost died and executed. _Well, thanks a lot, Lance._

Once we were outside of the building, though, I was immediately greeted by a sour face of Silver. Silver made a scowl over me and punching his fist – _softly_ – on my chest, while giving me a snort.

“Well, isn’t it all good. I should be the one who _wiped the team out_ instead of you.” He said, without batting an eye.

Well, I wonder if you wanted to go through the whole thing, and even almost getting yourself killed. I just made a grimace over Silver, before turning to see the whole crowded scene on the street. There were journalists, reporters, and the whole Gym Leaders gathered up to see the criminals. The lights from the camera made all of them grimace, except Proton. I’ve noticed that Proton didn’t even budge or changing any of his facial expressions when he was taken, earlier, too. Once the crowd started to disperse, and as the other three Executives already going inside of the iron barred cars, Proton seemed to talk of something – _like a whisper_ – to one of the Police, before walking himself… towards my direction. He was still handcuffed and being escorted by the Police on his side _. I wonder if he… had something to say?_

Once he was right in front of me, Proton changed his expression – _almost immediately_ – into one cold expression. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Well, I thought that I’ve said if you run away while calling for Lance’s help, _I would actually let you be executed, Gold_. Now aren’t you _a lucky one,_ as you’ve successfully escaped yourself and even getting helps from the Polices. Arceus seemed to hear your loose hope. You should consider yourself lucky as I didn’t tell about your infiltration to Archer… or this scene wouldn’t even happen. Aren’t you _happy_ now?” Proton paused with a snort.

“And here I thought we could actually _have our time alone_ … and _you escaped_. What a luck.” Proton finished, with his eyes glimmering over me, before eventually taken away again to the iron bars, along with the other three Executives.

While he was taken away, I was mesmerized by what he had just said. _‘…have our time alone…’_ was what Proton had mentioned every single time we met, from the Slowpoke Well to the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower, and now here, of all places. Proton, he… he _never really answered_ when I had asked him _‘why’_ back on the Radio Tower. It was strange of him, but his eyes, seemed to tell me something else. Especially when we parted ourselves on the lift... That glimmering emerald orbs seemed to be almost screaming, _‘don’t go!’_ to me, but at the same time I’ve decided to ignore it. Earlier too, when he said that, his eyes seemed to be screaming the same thing. _I’ve just realized it now…_

As I’ve realized what he meant, a tear actually rolled down on my cheeks. _It was strange_. I wasn’t supposed to be crying after the Team Rocket had been disbanded for good, but it was not Team Rocket that I shed a tear for. It was for Proton. I’ve just came to realize what he meant all this time. He gave me hints but I always misinterpret it as the bad thing, because he was a Team Rocket’s member and his bad backgrounds. He sent me shivers all the time because I didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings.

And… _the lies he made_. He wanted nothing but _me to stay_. To stay with him, that he even risked himself to not tell Archer about my infiltration. He knew it was all going to happen to be like this, yet he stayed quiet until the end. I knew it all too well now. Just as I felt my tears were already rolling down to my cheeks and nose, Silver actually approached me from behind.

“What’s with _you?_ Team Rocket was totally disbanded and here you are, standing with runny nose. _Damn brat_. _Crybaby_. Ha!” Silver spat the last word harshly.

“And what about you, _mophead?_ You stole a Pokemon from Professor, not getting caught along with the Rockets even though you are the mob’s son… and here you are spouting nonsense like going to wipe the team instead of me. Why don’t you do one earlier then? Your Pokemon would surely be stronger than mine that _you actually stay behind and see me do all the dirty work. What a boss._ ” I said, slightly making sarcastic over the redhead.

Silver immediately glared at me, wanted to choke me over what I’ve said, but he lets out a hissing and dismissing sound instead. He then took something out of his pants – _seemingly a handkerchief_ – and giving it to me. I cocked my eyebrow up, before turning to look back and forth; at the handkerchief to Silver’s face.

“What? Wipe your runny nose now or _I’ll wipe them down with my sole of my shoes_.” Silver said, slightly snickering at his own words.

I made a grimace over his words before taking the handkerchief – _with much force_ – from his hand and blew my nose. Silver made a _‘yuck’_ sound there, but I decided to ignore him, since he was nice enough to give me his handkerchief this time. Even though he was always being a shit to me ever since. I guessed he must understand _how I felt right now_ … well, that was until he opened his mouth to spout something unbelievable, even to myself.

“So, you’re _liking that dude_ , or something?”

I immediately gaped at what Silver said. Silver decided to ignore my stupid expression and continued again,

“If you are, then. You are, in, a worst, luck, ever. Gold.”

“I didn’t!” I immediately said, defending myself from whatever sarcastic words Silver was going to threw at me.

Silver hummed for a bit, before nodding at himself. His eyes seemed to be fixated on me ever since earlier, and he smirked evenly after seeing my reaction.

“Well, you are definitely in _worst luck_. If you weren’t in love then… _why did you cry?_ There was nothing worthy about Team Rocket to be cried for. I’d rather you cry for the countless deaths of Pokemon that resides on the Lavender-“

“That’s _not_ it.” I said, with a low tone, interrupting Silver’s words.

Silver made a glare over me, before giving out a chuckle.

“ _That’s not it_ , you said. But here you are still crying after he left and… oh, being taken away to the Police. He was a criminal and he would deserve to be in jail… no?”

“I said _that’s not it_ , Silver.”

“You should probably listen to me. Leave that guy, forget about him and do good things, like battling and go to the League. Don’t say I didn’t warn—“

“I SAID THAT’S NOT IT, YOU MOPHEAD!” I yelled, interrupting Silver’s harsh remark.

Silver immediately went silent – _surprised at the sudden yell_ – stood for a moment before moving himself to my side, and giving me a soft – _and reassuring_ – pat on the shoulder. He sighed, I noticed. It was strange for Silver to do this, but for now, I need some kind of soothing silence or _maybe a pat to calm myself down_. I didn’t know why I cried exactly, it was… just a feeling over a late realization. I mean, I felt pity for the man that was hinting himself so hard, just to be ignored by and even parted away – _being taken into custody_ – before he actually confessed. That man must felt really lonely inside that he gave ridiculous options, just to make me stay, even threatened me to be executed if I tried to ask for Lance’s help.

I knew he was a criminal. I knew he wasn’t worthy of my tears, but… everything about what he tried to say and hinted himself so hard just went awry and pitiful, in my opinion. If I was the young wild Gold – _I ever was_ – I would actually said ‘ _you deserve it!_ ’ and laughed at the older man. But right now, it was a mixed feeling. A dilemma, and uncertainty over the man. Silver thought I liked Proton, but that wasn’t the case.

There was a certain bloom and pain inside, ever since I met him on the Slowpoke Well. But for now, I didn’t feel anything that was in the direction of affection or love toward the older man. I just felt pity and feeling his pains, _that was it_. If anything, if he was… someday appeared in front of me again, though, I bet I would feel that shiver and being scared all over again. And that was why I said it was a mixed feeling. As I kept being in silence, Silver eventually moved himself away from my side and looking at the cloudy sky, filled with nothing but orange hued gradients; it was evening.

“You know… I thought I ever told you. I regretted my actions toward my Pokemon. I wanted to become stronger and trying to treat them the same way of yours. I wouldn’t like to admit this, but hey, Gold. I guess you teach me one thing or two.” Silver said, trying to distract my thoughts over Proton.

I hummed for a moment, before letting out a snicker.

“Well, then… if I teach you things, where is the thank you? I guess I need some thanks or sincere thoughts of yours for letting you learning it.”

Silver rolled his eyes and spat some harsh words like, _‘scum’_.

“Mophead.” I said and laughing contently.

Silver’s usual _‘ugh’_ expression made me laughed endlessly. But the change on my emotions seemed to make Silver feeling at least a bit relieved. He then continued to ask me again.

“Hey, I know I asked you before and you denied it endlessly. Did you like Proton, by any chance?”

“No. Why?” I answer immediately.

Silver seemed to be unbelieving at what I’ve said and he made a frown.

“Nah. It just seemed to me you had some sort of feelings toward him… Or maybe it’s just my illusion… Then, what did you feel for him?” Silver continued again, this time looking at my direction with a dead serious expression.

“Why the sudden question, though, Silver? Anyway, it’s mixed up. I wasn’t even sure what to feel of him, really.” I said then shrugged my shoulders.

Silver just glared his eyes at me for a moment before letting out a hum and continued to look at the glaring ray of sunset. I then wiped the rest of my snot, before crumpling the handkerchief and shoving it back into Silver’s pocket; which made him having that disgusted face and threw his handkerchief into the trashcan. I just laughed in response before deciding to stay inside the Pokemon Center. It was a long journey and all… so I deserved a good rest, I thought. I decided to wave a goodbye to Silver, but stopped abruptly when he said something incredulous himself.

“You know. If you _liked him, do tell me_. Proton, I mean. I am as you already knew, Giovanni’s son. It means I could get information easily and anything about his whereabouts, his Rocket’s members even, would be easily informed to me. And if you asked me about his – _Proton’s_ – whereabouts, I could inform you too. Just remember that.” Silver said, before turning on his back and leaving after, to somewhere.

I didn’t really get what Silver meant, but I thought it was better if I forget the whole thing with Proton. _Liking him too_ … would there be a good result out from liking him, I wonder? He was now an ex-Executive and an ex-criminal. Anyway, I didn’t like him or being romantically interested, as I decided to shrug my shoulder and walking straight into the Pokemon Center. Resting my mind over the whole thing would be a better option right now.  

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the end? Not enough...? Well, Proton hasn't made his real move, as of yet. It's just mostly touching (since Proton is the villain, so it would make no sense if he jumped himself on Gold already ;_;) And the focus is romance, so romance it is).   
> The next chapter... would be either tomorrow or two days from now. The whole situation with Gold would eventually improve, so don't worry! Anyway, leave some kudos if the story made you thrilled enough for wanting to see the continuation! ;D


	3. The Night Call and Ridiculous Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out~ I've at least write the whole plots in my mind and turned into this. Anyway, Proton's appearance would increase as the story progressed and the mention of Silver's name for one or two scene(s). There would be surprises with Proton and Gold inside, so... I'll stop talking (writing, you mean) and scroll it down, and keep on reading! ;D

So two years, no… three, or maybe _four years,_ yeah. Four years ever since. Four years after the Team Rocket being officially disbanded didn’t change anything – _the atmosphere, the situation, the emotions and all_ – in Johto and everyday passed by peacefully; as if the Rocket never existed to begin with. I spend my days mostly at home with helping my mom over her chores, or spending the rest of the day inside of the Daycare, helping out the elders with training or playing with their Pokemons. I never actually went anywhere ever since defeating the Leagues and collecting all the badges in Kanto. I went to visit Blue Oak in his Gym over Sunday and sometimes, visiting over the League’s entrance and battling with Silver there.

Battling Silver was becoming a habit for me. Every Thursday I always woke up early, preparing myself to go to the League and meeting Silver. Silver didn’t say much as usual, but he always had this expression of being curious – _half accusing_ – over me. He seemed to be keen on his idea of _me being in love with Proton_ ever since what he had seen himself on the Goldenrod; about how I’ve cried for Proton, four years ago. I’ve explained it to him numerous times about how I’ve feel: _as it was only a pity over his being and feelings, not love_. But Silver _was_ Silver and will always be. He always gave that shrug when his ideas got rejected and would go over his ideas again the next time we met.

The next day I went to meet him, however, Silver was being different, as he had a slight change on his expression. He had this sour look on his face – _which was his default expression_ – but this time it was even sour than ever. I immediately folded my hands once I realize that Silver was being strange – _with not wanting to talk or gazing listlessly on the floor_ – and decided to ask him about it.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I know you always had that ugly look on your face, but today… you seemed to more _uglier than ever_. Tell me, what’s wrong? I mean… we’re _friends_ and all.” I said, while adding some sarcastic tone for some of my words.

Silver immediately glared his eyes to me. He wanted to choke me as usual, but decided to curl his hands into fist and lets a _‘tch’_ out from his lips. He averted my gaze for a second, before returning to look at me with a smug look of his.

“Friends? Since when we’re friends? Are you dreaming _, idiot._ ” Silver spat some harsh words and decided to look back at the floor; again.

Silver didn’t seem to be in the mood for battling today, so I sighed my lungs out, before leaving Silver from where he stood still and decided to insert my coins into one of the vending machines nearby. I hummed as I decide to take a pick on the drinks. I immediately went for lemonade. I pushed the button on the lemonades and the two clunking sound were immediately heard from the machine. I blinked twice at the sudden change of clunks… and surprised that I actually got a free. _Lucky!_ I immediately picked the lemonades and scooted myself over to Silver.

Silver was actually still having his sour face on, so I decided to shove – _forcefully_ – one can of lemonade into his hand. Silver seemed to be surprised before letting out a mumble of, _‘thanks’_. I just nodded before seating myself on the available sofa, right in front of Silver.

“So? What’s wrong?” I asked with a sincere tone.

“… It’s _none_ of your business.” Silver immediately spat out, before following to take a free seat on my side.

“Well, it might be _none_ of my business, but you _kept intruding on my business_. For example, the thing with Proton. No matter how many times I told you, you’re still being _keen_ with your idea and not listening to me, even for seconds there.”

I glanced on my rival from the corner of my eyes, while opening the can of lemonade. Silver made a troubled face for a moment, and he eventually opened his own can of lemonade and immediately gulped it down in five seconds. I was quite surprised at how he could handle the soda well. Guess Silver was really tough on the inside. I sighed a bit before taking a sip on my own lemonade. The soda really made my head went fuzzy for a bit, before a refreshing feeling took over.

“You know how the Team Rocket’s being disbanded ever since four years ago, right?” Silver started.

“Yeah. I know and was there to see the whole thing. What’s wrong with that?” I asked again, glancing at Silver’s face from time to time.

“Four years means _they’re being released now_. And my father… he… he was back. I don’t know where he had gone to after being released, though.” Silver said with a frown, this time.

I just hummed in response. I didn’t know what to say to Silver or how to console him. I just knew that… four years ago – _when we still travelled together_ – he actually confessed about how he was Giovanni’s son and trying to take his father down, as he left him alone when he needed his father the most. And crushing Team Rocket was Silver’s priority ever since. But this… _today_. Silver seemed to have a change of heart. He seemed to be softened a bit after all that custody and all.

“You know… I know you’re still being stubborn with not liking Proton and all… What if you _accidentally_ met him somewhere, though?” Silver suddenly asked, and letting his can of lemonade being slightly crushed from his strong grip.

“What if I accidentally met him, huh... I don’t know. I might avoid him, if possible. I don’t think I wanted to be involved with anything related to Rockets anymore.” I said, being honest at my own thought.

Silver seemed to be quite shocked and angered at my answer as his grips on the can were getting stronger, eventually letting the can smashed out. Silver immediately threw it inside of the trashcan beside him.

“Huh… well you are right. It should be better if _we’re_ not involved…” Silver said with a small whisper.

“Wa, _wait_. I think you got the wrong thing. I mean, we’re _still friends_. I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s… What I mean is that I don’t think I would like to involve myself any further with any of their crimes and actions. It’s not about how we are being friends and all. I don’t mind to be friends with the mob’s son, since you are in the right direction. And I think the same applies to your father. You missed him, right? _Even though he was a wanted criminal_.” I said, unchanging my – _flat_ – expression and slightly shrugging my shoulder.  

Silver looked to my side with a scowl for a moment. Silver seemed to be wanted to defend himself for my statement, but decided to sigh before standing on his own two feet, walking to the opposite direction and to the stairs. He paused briefly, before yelling,

“Good luck with your love!”  A devil smirk washed over his face and he immediately ran himself away to the outside of the League.

I still sat there, unbelieving my eyes and ear, before a realization dawned on me. Good luck… _with my love?!_ How dare Silver shouted that things out loud and what’s more, in the public! I then glanced around in a panic state, ended up with a relieved sigh as there was no single soul around. That smirk on Silver too… I knew he was happy that I said we were friends after all this long year. Guess four years really changed us. Well, I didn’t change that much, to be honest. It was just I am becoming slightly older and being matured, a bit. _Just a bit_.

After a gulp or two, finishing my own lemonade, I stood from the chair, and to the outside. The breezy winds washed over my face with a fresh and delighted morning sun’s smell; reminded me of the starting days in New Bark Town. These four years… were actually boring. There weren’t any challenges ever since the last Rocket’s attempt on resurrecting their team and planned to do their damned world domination. They were even disbanded after the whole ordeal they went through. _And… Proton… he, did he do well, I wonder?_

As I thought of him again, I immediately shook my head and releasing my Pidgeot. I told my pal to fly me to the Goldenrod City, and getting a nod after. I jumped on the huge bird’s back and found myself flying through the clouds. I dazed listlessly as we flew and just in a matter of minutes, I’ve already found myself on the Goldenrod City again, and walking to the Daycare. Every single day was always like this. _Battling Silver, visiting Blue, or helping out the elders on the Daycare._ It was a boring routine I’ve had ever since and… I really hoped that there would be some kind of thrills happening. Oh, but don’t make it like Team Rocket’s evil attempts. _Just something thrilling…_

As I was deep in thought, I ran myself to the Daycare Center’s building. Once outside, I was immediately greeted by the grandpa – _or so I’ve called him ever since I was visiting more often_ – and asked to take care several of the new hatchlings. I complied with grandpa’s request, beaming a smile and ran over to the ranch on the backyard. I jumped over the fence and played with the Growlithes for a moment, before turning to chase after the Ponytas. I spend half of the day with chasing and training several adult Pokemons as well – _like Machoke, Hitmonchan and Lapras_ – before returning myself inside of the elderly’s house with sweats.

And for each time I trained myself with them, I felt like the day was passing by quickly. It felt much better though, compared to spending the day listlessly inside of the house; while helping my mom. Once I went back inside, I was greeted by a nice smell of foods and fresh milks. I knew Grandma always baked some Lava Cookies and serving MooMoo Milks after my hard work; rewards for helping lessened their burden on training so many Pokemons.

Since the clock already hit six, I walked myself to the dining table, and ate whatever was served on the table. The Grandma and Grandpa seemed happy that I ate the dinner in such hurry while enjoying – _and appreciating_ – the whole – _delicious_ – foods, they actually beamed a smile. They admitted that they felt like I was like their own Grandson and that was partly the reason on why they actually felt much better once I visited them and immediately requested for my help– _either for playing or training the Pokemon on the backyard_ – whenever I had the time. I grinned in response at that and feeling thankful, as I would visit them even more.

Once I’ve finished the whole dinner, the clock had actually hit eight. _Time passed by quickly… I realized_. I felt like I was going to go home, but… I thought that maybe I could actually spend the night on the Daycare sometimes, so I called my mom. After a ring or two, my mom actually picked her Pokegear up and gave me the permission on staying the night there. I immediately said _‘thanks!’_ before ending the call.

After that, I went straight to the elder couple – _who were staying on the sofa near the entrance_ – saying I would like to spend the night and the two gives me a warm smile; saying it was totally all right. I beamed a smile in response before walking myself to the second floor, finding the empty room on the end of the room section and decided to spend the night there. I’ve ever spend the nights on the Daycare before, so I already knew where to sleep and having several of my things over here, from time to time.

Once I was sure about my things – _and changed into sleeping clothes_ – I decided to sleep… …Well, I was about to sleep at that time – _since I already covered my body with the blankets_ – but my Pokegear was suddenly flashing a bright light and making loud beeping sound. I groaned at the sudden noise – _wanted to throw it away_ – and reached my hand up to the side of my bed, taking the Pokegear from, quite slowly.

I blinked at first, looking at the clock on the wall – _it was eight thirty_ – before looking at the caller’s name. The caller’s name was… Lance. Huh… Lance. _Lance, the Dragon Tamer?_ For as long as I knew, Lance never actually called on the nighttime and he was a busy person. But looking at the time too… he might have the urgency to call or something, so I decided to dial myself with.

“Hello? Lance, what’s up?” I said, with a slight cheerful tone over; even though I was sleepy.

“…”

No answer. Well, that _was weird,_ alright. I then decided to dial the Pokegear off – _thinking it might be a prank call_ – before a sudden chuckle was heard from the other side. The voice was… _no way_. I then looked onto my Pokegear’s screen again, still being unsure of who I was dialing myself with. It was Lance, alright. But why was…?

“It has been a long time, Ethan… or should I call you _Gold?_ Ah, _Gold_ sounded much better.” The man said, with a low chuckle.

I immediately jumped at the sudden realization and sitting straight on the bed. I wanted to dial the Pokegear off, but Proton… I remembered that he ever mentioned about hijacking my Pokegear back when he was on the Goldenrod, and he… did he hijack my phone all over again? And now that I’ve answered his calls – _and even if I decide to call it off_ – he would know where I was at the moment. I gritted my teeth in response. I couldn’t escape him now… It has been four years and like Silver had said, the Team Rocket had been released from their custody. No wonder he decided to do this kind of things again… Worse, he even used Lance’s number to call me!

“Well, Gold. I knew you didn’t like the idea of Lance calling your Pokegear, and getting someone else to call you instead. Well… I’ll get straight to the point, would you please listen to me?”

“… What is it.” I replied, with a straight tone.

Proton chuckled a bit, before continuing,

“Meet me now at the Goldenrod’s basement. And I would make sure that you wouldn’t get any calls from me, anymore.”

I gasped at the sudden command of his. What to do… I didn’t like the idea of him calling me over and over, every single day with the Lance’ contact number, even. But he… why did it seemed fishy to me and _why the basement_ , of all places?

“Why the basement?” I asked again, trying to get his clarification.

“Hm? I thought it would be more _convenient_ to meet, as you were spending the night on the Elder’s house, right? Or would you rather to go on the Game Corner? I would be fine, either way.” Proton said with a soft laugh following after.

“Then, Game Corner it is. I will go there in a sec, wait.” I said, and call it off.

I then got up from the bed, brushed my hair and flattened it back for a moment, before changing my sleeping clothes into usual ones; the black singlet on the inside, red jackets, and black-gold cap turned backwards. I immediately went downstairs – _noticing the lights were already off and the elder couple was already asleep_ – in quiet steps, before slowly turning the door knob open and to the dark road.

The blowing wind and the dark atmospheres made the road scarier and chillier than ever – _since it was nighttime and near the sea_ – as it kept getting me shivering. I then decided to release my Typhlosion – _who was sleepy and yawning_ – and told it to stay alert whenever and wherever it was. Typlosion made a confused face for a moment – _to ask why_ – before eventually nodding itself in understanding. I made a smile over my buddy, and pat it on the back; which made it fully awake, purred and nudged its head into my hand.

I then decided to go to the Goldenrod’s city, with my pal trotting beside me – _like a guard_ – and into the midnight lives of the Goldenrod’s folks.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

I walked around the Goldenrod’s busy walks – _which was strangely crowded and more alive at night_ – at first, before finding myself going straight to the Game Corner – _which located right on the left side of the road_ – and inside. Once inside, though, I was greeted by sudden noises; of mesmerized crowds. I shuffled myself through the crowds, to actually see what was happening, and just to be shocked when I saw Proton was actually playing Voltorb Flips there, without failures.

He even managed to gain full cashes after ten tries – _or so I’ve heard from the crowd_ – and giving a bow to the crowd after he finished his show, while he accidentally locked his gazes with me. The ex-Executive then excused himself with the money he had earned and grabbing my arm – _forcibly_ – just to drag me out from the Game Corner.

Proton dragged me around and turned to the right side, which seemed to lead into the basement. And once he tried to drag me to wherever he had in mind, I immediately yelled, just to stop him.

“Wait! I thought you were saying that you were going to meet me inside of the Game Corner! Now what?”

Proton stopped in his tracks. He then turned his head slowly to look at me. He hummed for a moment before turning back on his heels and dragging me somewhere with more faint lights. I couldn’t actually see his expression well as he talked, but my buddy was there on my side, growling at Proton as it knew he was going to do something suspicious to me.

“Well. I thought I said I wanted to _meet you_ , not your Typhlosion. Don’t you think you’re breaking our promises, already, _Gold?_ As you broke your promise, _I too_ , will break my promise.” Proton said with a low chuckle.

Proton then leaned closer to my ear, whispering,

“You’ve looked even more attractive than before, Gold. Four years of separation really made you… grow into one hot looking kid. How old are you right now…? Nineteen?”

I pushed myself aside after Proton had leaned closer to my ear, and defending myself with my arms crossing over my face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And the meet is over. Don’t even try to call me any further or I will call the Police over, for your hijacking and intruding on someone’s privacy.” I said, with a glare over the older man.

Proton then laughed sarcastically.

“Wow, after _four years too_. You’re going to send me into the authorities and to the jail, all over again?” Proton then reached his hands out, to my face. He stroked my cheeks softly – _ignoring how my hands pushed his away for each of his strokes_ – while continuing again,

“If you didn’t like my appearance that much then… I shall take my leave. But about that hijack… I would dare you to report it to the authorities. I bet you wouldn’t do that since… if Lance knew his phone number was being hijacked, he would probably threw his Pokegear to the sea, no? And you wouldn’t get any of his help anymore… even if you’re _in a dire situation_ , Gold.” Proton said with a smirk etched on his lips; leaving a hint on what had happened in the Goldenrod back then.

I always wondered how Proton could actually read my expression and thoughts better, as he always made a point before I could even talk or retaliated. Maybe this was exactly why he was being pointed as an Executive. His _keen and precise nature_ worked well, aside from the rumors about him being sadistic and cruel. _Oh he was cruel, alright_. _He cut the Slowpoke’s tail without mercy_. I rolled my eyes at Proton’s talk and sighed.

“Is that all you need to say? I’m sleepy, so I’m going back and see you… well, _no_. I hoped not to meet you again anytime soon, so _goodbye!_ ” I said, immediately turning back on my heels and to the dark road again.

I could hear a throaty laugh coming from Proton with a soft whisper of, _‘we would meet again’_ , but I decided not to heed it and kept on walking. Surely I hoped we wouldn’t meet again. And that hijacking… _damn._ I couldn’t actually ask the older man out of anything once Proton was already focused on his own doing. Anyway, I would just turn myself back to Daycare and spend the night there. _After such peaceful four years too… well, Silver, your damn prayers of love had been heard, thanks a lot._

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

The next day, after that ridiculous – _in my opinion_ – meeting with Proton, I felt like my body was being such a drag, as it was heavy and my muscles were being sore, after that walk on the nighttime; which was not good and unhealthy for me. Once the morning arrived though, I immediately went downstairs, having breakfast with the elder couple and going back the ranch. I realized some of the Pokemons I’ve played with yesterday were already taken by the original trainers, so I played with the rest that still remained. I spent the day again with playing and training the Pokemon outside, returning myself to the inside once it was mid-afternoon – _which was too hot and I need a break_ – and seating myself on one of the chairs, just to be interrupted by Grandpa’s walking and scooting over to my side.

“Grandpa. What’s wrong?” I asked, making a worried face over the worried old man; which had sweats over his forehead and seemed to be rigid from whatever was happening to him.

“You know Gold…. I don’t want to actually tell you this, but… I felt the need to. This morning, there were three trainers who came over to take their Pokemons and that made me really happy. But the next few hours… there was this person who made a call through my Pokegear, saying that he wanted to adopt a new Pokemon available on the ranch and send it over to his house…”

“Well, isn’t that good?” I chirped back at Grandpa while giving out a grin.

Grandpa however was making a – _more_ – worried face.

“It’s all good. But the main thing is: I didn’t know who the caller was – _as he didn’t want to give me his name_ – and all I knew the caller was male. And their residence… is on the other side of the Cherrygrove’s City. There were several lone islands standing there and one of them just to be built by recently. It should take around one until two hours until you reached his place. The caller, well, didn’t give their identities well and would prefer if we gave him the Poison Type Pokemon. That was all he said, before he dialed the call off…” Grandpa said and trailed off in silence.

I looked at Grandpa for a minute and hummed, before nodding at him.

“Alright, gramps. I could actually deliver the Pokemon to him. You don’t have to worry! I had my full teams to protect me in case he would try to harm me…” I said, then standing up abruptly from the chair, stretching my sore muscles, and readying myself.

“Are, are you sure? Gold, I didn’t want to involve or risking you over with this…” Grandpa said again with a sad tone.

“Don’t worry! I’ve been in many troubles before, so I don’t mind. Anyway, gramps, I really like some thrilling stuffs like this, so I accept the deliveries. Anyway… what Poison Pokemon do we have here?” I tilted my head slightly, just to be met with a confused expression of Grandpa.

“That’s… well. I don’t think we had ones, except… Ekans and Arbok.”

I hummed a little before getting an idea to my head.

“What about Arbok then? I think that Pokemon might suit his preferences better, somehow… Heehee!” I said, while grinning.

“Ah, he didn’t say anything about any other preferences, so… I think I could get its Pokeball. Wait a minute, Gold.” Grandpa said, before leaving to the second floor.

I sighed in response as I waited Grandpa to come back. I didn’t know anything about the lone islands– _or even houses being built_ – outside of the Cherrygrove City, so I might at least check it out or something. If there were anything fishy about it, I could just call the Police and Lance… Well, not Lance. Lance’s number was hijacked, so I guess, Gramps or the Police. I nodded to myself at my own thought. A minute after, Grandpa returned. He had this one old Pokeball in his hands, rubbing it slightly before giving it to me.

“The Arbok was left years ago by a trainer, says he didn’t want to take care of it anymore because of some issues. I felt pity for this Arbok ever since and hoping it would be being taken care of properly someday… So could you at least deliver it to the new, hopefully, accepting Trainer?” Grandpa asked me with his sincere tone.

I nodded in response, giving a wide grin, before packing my stuffs from the second floor and going to the next mission I had in mind: _delivering the Arbok_. Grandpa waved a goodbye and telling me to take good care of myself and I gave him the widest smile I ever had, before flying myself with my Pidgeot to the sky.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

After flying like minutes, I eventually landed safely on the Cherrygrove, before releasing my Gyarados again – _to Surf the sea_ – and going through the vast blue ocean. While I was slightly observing the changes around the area – _as there were none_ – I noticed that there were lone islands, alright. And one of them seemed to be built with a medium-sized house on it. The view from afar made the house was strangely nearby, but once I’ve surfed through it, I noticed that the house was even further ahead. Further and _further,_ and I felt like surfing for hours before reaching the simple house in one piece.

Once I landed on the soft sandy ground, I returned my Gyarados inside of its respective ball, and releasing Typhlosion again. Typhlosion blinked as it was released and made a yipping sound as if to ask, _‘what are we doing?’_ and just getting a huge grin from me.

“We’re delivering Pokemon to its new Trainer, buddy. Don’t worry! But if anything turned awry, please protect me… alright?” I asked my buddy before giving it a scratch on its chin; which made it purred happily.

Once I was done with giving affections to my Typhlosion, I immediately knocked on the wooden door. A knock at first, before two knocks, and three knocks. There were of no answers. I frowned at the unresponsive answer and kept on knocking. At the tenth knock or so, though, the door eventually creaked open… slowly at first. I immediately beamed a smile at whoever was opening the door, before my smile actually drained away and a surprised look etched on my face instead. Not long, I bet I was making a full of terror face as I knew – _fully_ – who it was…

The man was taller than ever; for as long as I remembered. He wore a white formal shirt as the top and black tight pants covering his legs. The sparkling green hair and those pair of emerald orbs… surely, it wasn’t someone else, _but Proton!_ I hitched a gasp at the sudden sight and wanted to move myself out from the door and be away from him at that moment.

“Oh? Look at what _we had here_ … Are you actually running an errand to send me the new Pokemon?” Proton asked, with a small chuckle.

I felt like I didn’t want to answer his question, but I answered anyway. I need his consent on accepting the new Pokemon and all. I couldn’t just return to the Daycare and giving excuses to Grandpa like, _‘I couldn’t give the Pokemon to the new Trainer because the new Trainer was an ex-criminal’._ I mean, he was recently released and he didn’t even do any crimes as of yet, so I couldn’t just judge him based on his background… Well, he was a criminal, alright. He hijacked my Pokegear. But I decided to just let it go and sighed instead.

“Yes. The elders were busy and I was here… to send you the new Pokemon.” I said while pulling out the Pokeball, and giving it to the older man.

Proton hummed and looking at the Pokeball – _on his hand_ – for a second, before finding his gazes on me again. I wanted to hurry and moved myself away from him as soon as possible. Typhlosion too, made an annoyed face; as it knew Proton since yesterday and kept on its curiosity over the older man’s next action. The older man smiled for a moment, before politely asking me with,

“Would you come inside? I would like to thank you with something, for your hard work to find this house and… _visiting_ me.” Proton said with a serious expression this time.

I cocked an eyebrow at his question – _thinking if it was a good idea_ – for a moment and nodded immediately; hesitantly at first. I didn’t think rejecting someone’s good-willed offer would be a good idea; since he was quite sincere and polite enough to ask me inside. I then returned my Typhlosion inside to its respective ball – _trying to prevent it from doing damages over someone’s house since Typhlosoion didn’t like Proton very much_ – and goes inside. Once I was inside, Proton closed the door and led me around, to his living room at first and eventually leaving me there with the Pokeball – _with Arbok inside_ – as I decided to take a seat on his long sofa. I then took my time – _while waiting the older man_ – to observe the new built house.

The room was simply decorated, just like how my house was in New Bark Town. The only difference was, the kitchen cabinets on the back – _which Proton decide to go by himself and made something over to_ –  was closed with a white stainless door. There was also a white long staircase on the right side that seemingly to lead somewhere. I thought it was probably leading to his room. The place where I seated myself too, was simply decorated. There were nothing but long black sofa – _the one I took a seat with right now_ – a small black coffee table on the center, with a black television hung right on the center of the wall. There were white bookcases and shelves on the side, but it was still filled with nothing. I realized the house was actually very empty and felt… lonely. Just like how Proton was.

Once I finished observing, I directed my gaze onto my back. I realized Proton had just finished with whatever he was doing and back with two mugs of drinks in his hand. He took the coffee mug to himself while he gave me the other one, which was tea; I was feeling relieved he didn’t gave me coffee, since I couldn’t handle coffee well. I thanked his generous attitude – _for the troubles of making the tea and all_ – just getting a smirk from the older man.

“It was nothing, Gold. Think of it as my thank you, for _accompanying me_ last night… and for today’s visit.”

I frowned at his tone over some of his words and decided to take a sip on the tea. The tea… It was strangely addicting and aromatic. _I wonder what kind of herbs did he use…?_

“Well, I didn’t intend to accompany you, _to put it precisely_. And I don’t even know this was your house. I just wanted to stop you from hijacking my Pokegear and stop bothering me, like _forever_. Also, I came here with the intention of giving you the Pokemon you requested. _Not_ visiting you.” I said, while giving a slight glare over the older man.

Proton then smiled a little before finding his way to take a seat right beside me. He stopped for a moment before taking a seat, gazing at me from time to time; which I found quite strange. Once he decided there was nothing on my face, he took an abrupt seat and brushed my shoulders with his. I flinched as I felt he purposely brushed his shoulder over to mine. Proton seemed to know what he was doing and he pulled one of his hands out, just to stroke at my cheek – _softly_ – before I eventually stood myself from the couch; stopping the older man from touching any further.

“Stop doing that! Anyway, here’s the Pokeball with your Pokemon. The Pokemon inside was an Arbok and I… wanted you… to take care of it… huh?”

Once I stood while talking myself through, I felt like my body was staggered and swaying. My vision too, was getting hazy and probably, twirled…? I couldn’t focus my vision for a while, since it was getting blurry and dark… And confused emotions starting to welled up inside of my chest. I then tried to shift my focus slowly, and planting a glare over Proton. He must be putting something on my drink since I caught a glimpse of his – _sadistic and mischievous_ – smirk, before black swallowed over my vision and… I blacked out.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

The next moment I regained my – _total_ – consciousness was when I realized that I was still inside of the same building as I was earlier. The white ceiling, the white door, the black sofa and… a pair of piercing emerald orbs stared – _down_ – at my whole being. I blinked slowly at first, trying to adjust to the sudden thumping that came to swallow my head and the painful headaches that followed; after being drugged to sleep.

I grimaced at the sudden pain – _as I blinked_ – and tried to shuffle to get myself out from the sofa, just to be pinned by something – _hard and heavy enough_ – to make me yelped in pain and pushed back into where I was earlier; the sofa. I realized that Proton had pinned his strong body over mine; as he realized I tried to move and be away from him. The older man then leaned in, leaving a small gap between our noses as he made an amused face. Our faces were closer than ever as I could even feel his breath as he smiled wickedly.

I tried to refocusing my vision again, glaring at the man who seemingly smirking from my pitiful state. He hummed for a moment there, trying to observe more of my reaction and changing expressions.

“So, how are you doing ever since four years ago?” Proton started, without a care on my hurting body.

“Fine. Very fine without you around.” I immediately replied with a hiss.

“Hmm. Well, Gold. Don’t you think you should be... _missing me_ more? Four years had been passing by and you’re still being the same. But you’re still as _attractive_ as ever.” Proton sighed, in what seemed to be content.

I averted my gaze from the ex-Executive’s eyes when he inched himself closer; almost touching my lips. I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth to ask him.

“You _put_ something in my drink earlier, don’t you?”

Proton chuckled. He then moved to kiss me – _softly_ – on my forehead. Not long, one of his free hands moved up and ruffling my hair affectionately. I just stayed still while waiting for his reply.

“Yes, I do. I don’t want to lose you or letting you _escape anymore_ , so the least I could do was doing the sly thing. Sorry for _not being sorry_.”

I directed my glare onto the older man as he spewed that last word – _wanted to show how angry I was_ – just to be met his glimmering and gentle emerald orbs.

“Why?” I asked; the same thing I’ve been asking ever since.

Proton smiled, and he moved his hand slowly to my lips, slightly rubbing it from time to time.

“Why, you ask? Why, _I wonder_ …” Proton answered, with that innocent tone over. He didn’t seem to be going to tell me the reason anytime enough so I made a _‘tsk’_ sound and directed my gaze into somewhere else.

“ _Gold._ ” Proton purred, before nuzzling his face onto my neck.

I flinched once I felt there was a sudden, slimy and hot movement on my neck. I turned to look at Proton’s direction – _being surprised at as he licked my neck_ – and he smirked, before biting my collarbone roughly. I made a hissing sound over his rough bites and clenched my eyes shut in response. He made a throaty laugh and moved his hand over my stomach for a moment, before slipping his finger to the inside of my jacket. I gasped and immediately kicked my feet straight to his stomach – _once I got the right timing_ – making the old man scrunched over, hissed and letting out a growl.

I immediately jumped out from the sofa and going through the door; even though I still feel quite dizzy from the drug’s side effect. Once I’ve reached the door, I pushed my hand to the inside of my pocket and realized… that _I had none of my teams!_ I gasped and momentarily turned back, just to be flinched when I felt Proton was already on my back and trapped me when both of his hand were– _slamming and planted_ – on my sides. I was immediately pushed back onto the door’s hard surface when Proton leaned his face closer. Proton made an amused face.

“You think you could escape like what you’ve did in Goldenrod? _Gold,_ I know you’re a smart boy, but I have _to be even smarter_ or I’ll be overwhelmed by you again, don’t I?” Proton said and nipped the tip of my nose.

I clenched shut my eyes immediately; trying to not see or realizing whatever Proton was doing. Proton made a chuckle out of my reaction.

“You know, all of your Pokeballs were in my possession. I would return them back once you’re being a _good boy, staying here with me_ without protests. You could play with the Arbok that you’ve delivered, or some of my Pokemons, even.” Proton said, before leaning in to my side, giving a slight peck over my cheek.

I decided to open my eyes a little while looking at the older man; suspecting if he was lying again. And from the way I saw his eyes, he didn’t seem to be lying… Though I still insistent on asking him the same thing; the one that bugged me endlessly about why he did all of this.

“Why?”

Proton made a surprised face for a moment there. He then sighed.

“You kept asking _why and why_. Don’t you have any clue, already? I’ve hinted myself so hard ever since then, and _you kept asking why_. Should I explain it to you, hmmm, _Gold?_ ” Proton leaned closer – _with a half angry expression_ – this time, not leaving a small space and the tip of our noses touched.

I just stared at the older man with a confused expression.

“You’re _lonely?_ ” I asked, slightly tilted my head to the side.

Proton cocked an eyebrow, before eventually rolled his eyes; in dissapointment.

“You know… are you _dense or something_ …? I thought you’re one smart kid for even infiltrating our bases, but…now…” Proton trailed off in silence. He seemed to be speechless on what to say; since he was widened eyed and mumbling something I couldn’t perceive well.

“I thought you were lonely…? Every any single time we met, you always spouted something ridiculous like I _was attractive_ and hot boy… What, you need a friend to talk with, am I right?” I asked again.

That time, Proton snapped out. He immediately pulled – _or yank_ – my arm from the door and pushing me back – _roughly_ – onto the sofa. I yelped as I felt the sudden changed of movement – _and how I flumped my head on the sofa’s springy surface_ – and gasped when I felt my jacket was being unzipped. I flailed in response – _trying to stop the man from doing anything further_ – and stopped with a single, soft kiss on my lips. I was shocked at the sudden – _yet endearing_ – movement of Proton. _It was my… first kiss!_ Proton chuckled while he kissed me. He then moved from the top of my body, slowly and sitting himself on my side.

“That’s the reason _of why_. And… as if I need a friend! I’m not lonely or the sort. One thing, _Gold_ … it _was not_ ridiculous. I was _being serious_ and _trying my best to flirt with you_ , yet you seemed to be keen on your idea about me wanting so spread terrors over your body and misinterpreting my whole actions. You kept flinching or shivered when I tried to make a move, all the while I never intended to make you scared.” Proton sighed a bit before taking the mug of coffee from the coffee table and took a sip; it seemed he went to refill his coffee while I blacked out.

“… Then? You said you’re flirting…? What, do you _like me_ or something?” I asked, tried my best to sit straight on the sofa while glaring both my eyes to the older man.

Proton glanced on my side through the corner his eyes, smirking a bit, before leaning closer to my face and planted a kiss on my lips; again.

“I do. I _do like you_. A lot.” Proton whispered.

Once Proton said he liked me, I felt like my heart was being… slowed down at first before getting a loud thumping sound over my eardrums. Thousands of Butterfrees seemed to be roaming freely inside of my stomach. Wait, what was this feeling, again? I thought I felt pity for the ex-Executive from being late to confess the whole thing of wanting me to stay behind with him… but, no. That didn’t seem to be the case at all… He said he liked me… like, as in that _like?_ _The one that Silver mentioned?_

As I realized the sudden new – _developing_ – feelings, I felt like my cheeks were getting hot and red in color; and I immediately covered my face with the back of my hand. Proton seemed to notice the sudden change and he immediately grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I bit my lower lip in response before turning to avert my gaze on the door. I felt like our topic were getting out of hand and going into a dangerous situation as I felt my heart were thumping louder and louder.

Then… all the things that Proton did, like how he didn’t tell the leader about my infiltration, his talk of _‘you’re attractive’_ , his hijacking, and now drugging me to sleep, just for the sake of him conveying his _feelings of ‘like’_ towards me? I couldn’t contain the sudden strange realization as I felt my body was being pushed back – _softly_ – onto the sofa.

“So, it seemed to me you’ve realized that _you_ have the same feelings.” Proton said with a snicker.

I glared my eyes to the older man.

“I- I _don’t_ like you!” I said, still defending myself from whatever funny feelings that has arose inside of my chest.

Proton hummed a bit on my reaction before slowly turning to move aside from the top of my body, getting on his feet and away from the sofa. He then took the Pokeball – _containing Arbok_ – from the top of coffee table and pushing the button. Once he pushed it, the red light was out from the red sphere, slowly taking a huge form of shape, before the light eventually dispersed into thin air and revealing one huge form of a kobra, Arbok.

Proton seemed to be surprised at the snake’s size – _since it was bigger than the average Arbok_ – trying to get close to his new Pokemon and patting its head; slowly. Arbok seemed to like its new Trainer on the first meet, as it already made a happy hissing sound over Proton. Proton grinned for a moment at it before turning to look into my direction.

“Thank you for delivering Arbok to me. I will take _real good care_ of it.” Proton smiled a bit before petting the kobra’s head and returning to take a seat on my side; again.

The way he said _‘I will take real good care’_ seemed to be directed towards me rather than Arbok, though. I decided to play coy and just nodding in return; trying to say yeah I know. I looked at Arbok for a moment before a sudden touch made me yelped in surprise. Proton’s hand made its way from my short pants to the inside. He stoked my inner thigh – _slowly and gently_ – for times. My face flushed red at the sudden touch, and I wanted to hit Proton – _using my legs like earlier_ – from his sudden – _change of course_ – action, just to be gripped strongly by both of his hands before I did. I gritted my teeth in response; feeling useless in this situation.

“Gold. _Stop denying your feelings_ even though you’re so red… and hot.” Proton whispered, before turning to graze his lips over one of my legs.

I just made an unhappy face over Proton. I need time to have a good thought over the older man’s feelings and trying to draw a line on what was I feeling, instead of being jumped at; just like what Proton did to me now. Moreover, Arbok looked confused after being released, as it kept slithering from one place to another – _being confused of what to do_ – before going to the back and making hissing sound.

“I… really don’t know what to feel about you. Really! It’s just… _please_ , let me go for a while and let me sort my feelings out! And _return_ my whole team!” I yelled, while half pleading the ex-Executive to return my Pokemons.

“ _No_. If I let you go now, who knows when you’ll return. Since you’ll most probably run yourself away to another region and avoid me wherever we meet.” Proton immediately answer and giving a light nip over my legs.  

I immediately made a grimace over the rejection. Just how Proton read whatever I had in mind made me scared enough; as I couldn’t escape myself from this man’s grasp anymore. I sighed in desperation then closed my eyes for a moment. I would like to clear my head, but… Proton didn’t intend to let me clear my head, any moment from now. I saw him licking my legs and nipping it from time to time, leaving red bite marks here and there; seemingly trying to distract and getting me giving up on my idea from going away. I flinched and shivered for each time he bit me.

“… I get it. _I get it!_ Alright, what do you want me to do then? Stay here, _like forever?_ ” I actually said and sighed in defeat.

Proton chuckled when I said that. He immediately released himself from my legs and moved to lean closer onto my face.

“If you like the idea of it. Then, _yes._ ” Proton said. He then gave me a kiss as well after that; with much force.

I sighed again once he pulled himself from the kiss and the top of my body. I didn’t know why I complied at his request and feeling myself in defeat for whenever Proton made his talk. He must have the hidden talent to make people surrendered themselves to him and make people do whatever he wanted them to. No wonder he was _one hell of an Executive_. And it was actually no wonder he was so popular with women… I sighed for the nth times today as I felt like I was eventually dragged into something – _even more_ – troublesome. I guess all I had to do, for now was to stay by his side, look at how my feelings would be sorted out – _either its love, like, or hate_ – and take my confiscated team away from Proton.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Surprised? Well, the whole (romance and stuff) thing actually started from this chapter and everything would eventually connected and increase (their touches and kisses and all that fluffs) once you've seen... the next few chapters!
> 
> Oh, leave some kudos if you liked this chapter and... keep on waiting (and reading) the next on-coming chapter~! ;D


	4. Moving In and More Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out~ I've just finished Chapter 5 as well, so it will take a little bit longer until I upload the next one. This chapter had many teases and little growing romance between Gold and Proton, so make sure not to have any toothaches after reading this. Scroll down and read to find out! ;D ENJOY.

As Proton knew I was staying inside of his house after his confession – _of him liking me_ – Proton seemed to make happy faces ever since. It felt slightly scary for me – _since the ex-Executive never showed any expressions aside from his default evil smirk_ – but I know he was being sincere and honest about how he felt. I still sat on the sofa while gazing at the door listlessly. I couldn’t get myself out from here, since my whole team was taken away from me.

Proton hid them – _the Pokeballs_ – somewhere, I bet. Then… the least thing I could do was… _wait_. Even my Pokegear was taken away! I checked over my jacket and pants, to the sofa and the coffee table, and there was no sign of my Pokegear anywhere. Once Proton was walking nearby – _he was coming from the back with books on his hands_ – I shouted.

“Proton! Did you take my Pokegear as well?!”

Proton slightly moved his head to the side, looking at me with his – _typical_ – sadistic smirk. He didn’t answer, as he kept on walking and putting the books on his bookshelf. I guess he really took it away. _Arceus, what to do…_ I didn’t even know what time it was and had to give a call on the Daycare that I’ve finished delivering the Pokemon without problem – _or I will worry them all_ – and had to stay here… also calling my mother that I wouldn’t be home, except on weekdays; that, if I was even allowed to be outside by Proton. I sighed dramatically then.

“Proton… I know you were being _paranoid_ of me escaping and all… but please, let me have my Pokegear back. I need to at least call the Daycare and my mom, for informing how I wouldn’t be home.” I said, using that sad tone to convince the ex-Executive.

Proton didn’t seem to be caring – _or convinced_ – at first, but after a step or two – _from going back and forth, from the back room with more books on his hands_ – he decided to stop in front of me. I looked at the older man with an unsure face. Proton smiled, before rummaging his pants and giving me my Pokegear. I was about to take it away when he actually snatched it back and waved it in the air. I was immediately angered by his – _sudden playful_ – behavior. I tried to jump around to take the Pokegear from his hand and ended up with stumbling on my back, to the sofa. I groaned at my defeat – _from being stumbled and my short height to add it up_ – and made an unhappy face over the older man. Proton seemed to be happy as he saw my suffering as he bowed slightly to lean his face closer with mine.

“I will give you ten minutes. A longer than that, _punishment_.” Proton whispered softly, with a chuckle followed.

Punishment? What now, _punishment?_ Proton sure was a sly man, I know, but he even thought of punishing me?! I was unlucky as I didn’t have my team or he will be already burnt alive by my Typhlosion; once it learnt Proton was bullying me. I just let out a snarl and snatched my Pokegear back. I looked at the time first, which was twelve in the afternoon. That means I was drugged by Proton for two hours; since I left on ten in the morning. I then immediately pressed the button for dialing the Daycare first. While I was dialing myself, I felt Proton made a strange gaze – _as his emerald orbs wavered for a moment_ – over me, before finding his way back to the bookshelf and sorting his books there.

After a minute or two, the call went through. I immediately beamed a smile as Grandpa was the one who picked the call.

“Hello, gramps?! It’s me, Gold. Yes? I have delivered the Arbok successfully, yep! Sorry for calling out late though… Ah, the man…? He is not as shady as you thought. He even served me a mug of tea. Yep, a nice guy, _totally_. He must be so shy that he didn’t want to tell his name and all. Even now he asked me not to tell you his name. Haha! Well, anyway, the Arbok liked him on the first meet so… it’s all good. Oh yeah gramps? I would like to stay over his house to see if I could train the Arbok for him, so I will actually spend the night here. Don’t worry! ... Huh? _Mom_ called? _Oh Arceus_ … alright, I will call her later, and thank you again, Gramps!” I said, and dialed it off.

The next number would be my mom… _gosh_. Mom would actually be angry if she knew that I spend the night outside more often than at the house. But hey, _I was already nineteen so it was all good and cool!_ Well, if I said this to mom, she would probably smack me with her books and letting me locked up inside all day. And as I thought about how mom reacted, I immediately pressed mom’s number and dialing it; hoping I wouldn’t be yelled at and all.

While I had the chance to look around – _while waiting for the call to be picked up with_ – I noticed that Proton was actually sitting on the floor – _seeming to be finished with sorting his books_ – while leisurely leaned back on the bookshelf’s side – _folding his hands as well_ – and observing me. Proton smirked when I noticed how he observed me while I was having my call. I made a grimace over the older man and shifted my eyes to somewhere else. Proton made a low chuckle and still sitting there with his eyes on me. It was kind of bugging and distracting, but I decided not to notice him or his presence.

While I was – _being half_ – distracted by Proton’s gaze, my mom’s screeching sound was actually heard from the other side of the Pokegear. I grimaced and tried to pull the Pokegear off from my ear as I heard she was screaming two or three things about me not coming home and all. _It sucks_.

“Eh, hello? Mom. Mom, _listen…_ Yes, yes, I know. I will return once it was Saturday and Sunday, alright! I know I might seem useless to you and all, but mommmm, I’m already nineteen and I could take good care of myself. Not to mention all my Pokemons were all on my side. Don’t worry so much! Anyway, I just want to mention I will spend the night on my friends’ house for days so please… _don’t scream!_ I will return home… and no, not a shady person. Don’t worry so much, mom, _oh come on_. I promise I would be home, alright? Alright… _thank you for your understanding mom_ , and … see you!” I said, immediately dialing it off and patting my ear from time to time; feeling mom’s scream’s still ringing on the inside of my ear.

Just right then, I felt like I’ve heard a throaty laugh or evil snicker, coming from the other side. I immediately turned to the one who made the sound and glared my eyes. Proton laughed so hard as I made a glare to him. I then frowned at the older man.

“You… don’t you think you’re _being rude_. I mean, I already save you by saying you are a nice person, compliment you even though you drugged me earlier. You _criminal_ … Now you laugh at me being yelled at…” I said, giving a slight angry tone over my words.

Proton then stopped laughing, and an amused smirk replaced his facial expression.

“Well, thank you for _complimenting me_ , Gold. You saved me there by concealing my names, even. And then… about that drugging, I thought I’ve explained that I didn’t want you to escape, so you couldn’t blame me there-”

“It’s still _a crime!_ Anyway, I will train your Arbok while I’m still here. And, promise me you will let me home on Saturday and Sunday, or I will _be killed_ by my mom. I’m not begging you or asking your permission here, I’m _stating_.” I said, interrupting whatever Proton was going to say.

Proton made an unhappy face after I said it. I then waved my Pokegear and putted it down on the coffee table; saying I was finished before ten minutes and no punishment followed. I made an unhappy face – _as well_ – since Proton was being very wary of whatever I was doing; and most probably scared that I would escape by calling Lance. I wouldn’t, as I’ve said before. I need to sort my feelings out as soon as I could as well, so if Proton was actually angered by how I couldn’t sort it out by the end of the time he set by himself, I wouldn’t care less. I stared at the older man – _who was still seating on the floor, unblinking_ – with a serious expression.

After a moment, Proton rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

“I get it. You could go out and home on that day. _Just_ Saturday and Sunday, though. While you’re at it, bring your clothes and stuff over here. I think it would be better if you just move in, rather than going back and forth, each time.”

I made a surprised face as Proton said that. I gaped at what he just said.

“Wait, what? Me, moving in, _with you?_ Why? I didn’t even tell you that I like you or anything of the sort yet!”

“ _Deny whatever feelings you have_ and stay that way Gold. Keep it up and I will jump at you, _letting you scrawl over the sheets and being loved thouroughly_ even though you’re denying the whole thing and situations.” Proton said, chuckling a bit before standing on his own two feet.

Whatever Proton was saying, I didn’t quite get it, but… he… He wanted to do that _thing_ with me? I blushed as I had a thought of Proton was making a move on me. I then shook my head furiously – _to forget whatever I was thinking about_ – and moved myself from the sofa as well; trying to distract my thoughts. I then walked around the house for a moment while looking around – _on what to do_ –  just to find something purple was curling like a ball on the floor; Arbok. Arbok seemed to be sleeping for a moment there, and opened its eyes wide once I approached the Pokemon. Arbok hissed happily as it made a – _begging to be petted_ – move towards me. I immediately petted it on its back while grinning.

Proton, however, interrupted my time with his – _just adopted_ – Arbok. He patted my back, before pointing his finger to the top. I tilted my head for a moment – _trying to get what he meant_ – before getting the idea of his: to go upstairs. I made an uninterested face to Proton as he gestured me to follow him. I followed after, though… with a slow pace and making soft steps as I ascend the staircases. Once I’ve reached upstairs, I notice there was nothing – _no halls or sections_ – but one single white door leading to somewhere; a room. I peered at the door from Proton’s back while the older man turned the knob and leaving the door open.

Once the older man went inside, I immediately followed. I looked around the room for a second, before asking,

“Why the room, of all places?”

“I just wanted to let you know that my room is _spacious enough for the two of us_. And about the bed situations, you could just sleep with me on the same bed, since it was wide and comfortable enough for the two of us. And _I insist_. Everything you wanted to take should be moved in here and down below.” Proton said with a smile.

I stared at the older man – _quite annoyed at whatever plans he already decided about us living together_ – for a moment before observing the wide bedroom. There were nothing interesting inside, just a black king-sized double bed and a white cupboard. The walls were decorated with gray wallpapers with a transparent pattern of Lugia and the floorings were all whites. It was all plain, just like how it was on the first floor. There were huge windows – _covered with black curtains_ – on the side as well, _so_ _I guess… judging from the interior, this house was what you call minimalist house? Yeah, that must be it._

“Yeah, I know it’s spacious. But still, Proton, did you even _listen_ to what I’ve said ever since earlier? I still need time to sort my feelings out and I _don’t like you_ , as of yet. Not romantically. So, don’t you think… it’s against the norm if we lived together under a force? Your force, I mean.” I asked again, with a disinterested chuckle.

“What about you, Gold? I don’t think you’ve _listened_ to whatever I’ve said earlier as well. _I do think that you liked me._ You might not realize it, but your _expressions tell much more than I need to ask you for_. And no, it’s not against the norm, since I was pretty sure you’re willing to move inside with me, since _you’ve agreed_ to stay with me here.” Proton said with a throaty laugh following after.

“Well, I agreed because you _confiscated my team_ and all, even my Pokegear! You even drugged me, you ass-“

Right before I finished my words, Proton already shoved me onto the king-sized bed and grabbed my chin, just to kiss me. _He… made his move, already?_ His kisses was somehow forcing me to shut up and leading me on to kiss him. I didn’t want to kiss him at that moment so I stayed like a dead fish. After all, I need my time to sort the strange feelings I had inside, as I’ve told him. Proton seemed to notice that I didn’t want to do the same thing to him – _as he narrowed his eyes dangerously_ – and he licked my lips for who knows how long.

He kept licking and sliding it around my lower lips, before biting it deeply; which made me yelped in pain. And as I parted my lips from the sudden yelp of pain, the older man immediately take the chance to apart my lips and push his eager tongue inside, letting me feeling even weirder than ever.

He twirled his tongue with mine for a moment, before slightly pulling my tongue around with his, biting the tip before pushing it inside again and sliding our tongues together. I felt like the sensations were being strangely addicting. The more Proton did it, the more strange feelings – _of wanting to do more_ – arose in my chest. But after a swirl or two, Proton pulled himself back and making a content face as he saw my expression.

“Well, if it isn’t _like_ , then what is this called, hmm? You sure are… _attractive, Gold_. In your own way. I’d prefer if you’re not denying your feelings too much, as it would make _you less attractive_. And you’ll move in, _no objection_.” Proton smirked, and moved himself from the top of my body, getting to his feet and to the outside.

I glared my eyes to the older man – _who was walking to the outside_ – and decided to cover my eyes with the back of my hand. Proton wouldn’t ever hear or listen to whatever I was saying and so was I; as I was being stubborn with my idea as well. No matter how much times I begged him to return my Pokemons too, he kept going on and ignoring whatever I was saying. I didn’t even know if I could like him even more after this moving in and living together.

I knew Proton was strange and keen on his ideas, but I thought this was actually an alternative for me to see if I will – _definitely_ – develop my feelings for him over the time I stayed; since I begged him to let me sort my feelings out and he seemed to heed that. Well, not like I could help it then. Let’s just see how it works while I trained his Arbok.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

After Proton left the room – _for what felt like hours_ – I found myself sprawling on his bed while dazing on the white ceilings; listlessly. I then moved my eyes to search around the room, trying to see if there was a clock. And there was one, hung on the top of the cupboard. The clock’s main pointer hit four. I then directed my gaze to the huge windows – _which still draped over with black curtains_ – and managed to see a little light coming to peek out from the small gap. I looked at the light for a moment – _taking a moment to realize it was evening, already_ – before getting my body up from the bed, and downstairs.

I knew that I had to stay inside of Proton’s house, for like… two days? Since it was Thursday, I had to at least spend the night with him – _which was unthinkable for me_ – and training his Arbok tomorrow. Not having any of my Pokemons felt lonely, to be honest. _I wanted to rant everything to my buddy, Typhlosion if possible…_ _And make an escape out from here, as soon as possible._

As I went to descend the stairs, I noticed there was a smell of food coming from the back. I glanced to the kitchen for a moment, and saw a green-haired man standing there – _from the door’s glass pane_ – and actually cooking… foods. Judging from the smell, I could tell it were honey pancakes with butters and Fresh MooMoo Milks being heated up. I nodded at my own thought before walking myself to his sofa. I felt like the only place I could actually sleep and sitting myself on was probably the sofa and… _his bed_. I would prefer sofa best, but Proton _wouldn’t_ like my idea and would probably dragged me to the second floor with him. I let out a disappointed sigh at the thought.

Well, I didn’t like the idea of his by sleeping together, not after knowing his hijacking, this morning’s drugging and all the messed up things he had done to me. Who knew what he got in his – _still evil_ – mind and will do something scary to me, while saying _‘sorry for not being sorry’_. I shook my head slightly at the recall of the events and just to be interrupted with a sudden clack; from the stainless door that covered the entrance to the kitchen.

“What are you shaking your head for?”

I gasped as the older man coming closer to the side of sofa, with what seemed to be plates and glasses. I peeked through the corner of my eyes – _while Proton still walked_ – and I was right. The foods were precisely what I had in thought earlier: Buttered Honey Pancakes and MooMoo Milks. Once the older man put the whole plates and glasses on the coffee table, I immediately made a frown. Proton cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change of my expression. He hummed a little before taking a seat on my side; per usual. The older man didn’t ask me of what was going on the inside of my head, but smirked. I felt annoyed as Proton did that, so I asked him.

“What are you smirking for?” I spat, while still looking at the delicious foods that were served grandly in front of me.

“I bet you must be thinking… if I had put _any drugs_ inside of the foods. I _assure_ you, I put none.” Proton stifled a laugh.

Well, _damn you, Proton_. I was thinking about that exactly.

“And how can you _convince_ me?” I asked again, tilted my head to the side to see Proton’s expression while making an unsure expression.

Proton seemed to notice my gaze so he smiled. Not his usual evil smile, though. He then took a fork and knife from the plates, slicing the pancakes into tiny little bits, before taking one little bit and eating it. He munched slowly – _which was a surprise to me, since he looked like a gangster who had no mannerism_ – and it took me mesmerized. After what felt like minutes, he gulped it down and gave me the fork. He smirked.

“What is it, Gold? _Mesmerized_ again, I suppose. You don’t have to be that shocked… Even though I was an ex-Executive or whatever you may call me now. I was formerly a young teenager with manners, living a straight, honest and positive life. Unlike _someone_ I know…” Proton glanced at me with a low chuckle.

I fumed in anger as he pointed the last remark of his, snatching the fork forcibly from his hand.

“Well, sorry I had _no manners_ , then! But I led a pretty positive life until this point and had no records of crimes, unlike _few_ whom I knew well. Hmph.” I said before taking the little bits Proton had sliced earlier, and munched it down in a second.

Proton made an amused hummed as he saw me eating the pancakes; in just minutes. The pancakes actually tasted good! I meant it. I guess you couldn’t judge a book by its cover… even if Proton was an ex-criminal and were not trustable as a person – _because of his record of crimes and what he just did this morning to m_ e–  but the foods he made were simply delicious. I nodded a little while munching down the rest of the pancakes; hinted it was good and all.

As I finished the pancakes, I stole a glance onto the older man; trying to see if there were no drugs, as if there were, Proton would collapse first. And after I was sure the older man didn’t put any, Proton then took one glass of MooMoo Milk from the coffee table – _as he observed my eating out of rush habit earlier_ – and gave it to me, while slightly whispering, _‘don’t choke yourself.’_ _Well, how nice of you, Proton, to think of my well-being._ I nodded a moment before taking the glass from the older man and drink it all up. After I finished the whole glass, one question suddenly popped in my mind, as I turned to look at the older man; while raising both of my eyebrows.

“Wait. You said that you were formerly a young… teenager with manners. You… _you were?_ ” I asked to Proton, while still being quite shocked and unbelieving after I learnt his background; for the first time.

Proton sighed at my question. He then leaned back on the sofa with one of his hand slowly moving toward my direction, just ended up to touch my hair. Proton played with my side fringes in a daze while he made his talk.

“I _was_ , Gold. I was what you call innocent, back then. Really innocent. I didn’t even know what crime was and totally judging the whole evil thing as a crime. Well, I _was like you_ … back in the Goldenrod City. Everything changed – _my perspectives, my turning point of life_ – after I’ve reached your age. Nineteen years old. I… had one of my Pokemon being stolen from what you call Team Rocket nowadays, as you know the name. It wasn’t even and could be called as Team Rocket back in the old days… Thieves would suit them better. I didn’t remember what the team name was again, but it was as evil as it is to the present,” Proton paused to look at me.

The older man seemed to ask if I even listened to him. _I listened to the whole thing, though_. I nodded as he made that questioning face; to urge him to continue with his story.

“Then… there was the day when I was about to confront the man who was in charge of stealing my Pokemon. But, the time when I was about to, the team of thieves was suddenly emerged with the new- formed team from the other region. And once they’ve merged, they eventually changed the whole team’s name into Rocket. That day… I was fighting with one of the Rocket’s henchmen about wanting to take my Pokemon back. That was until, Archer _appeared_. Archer was a wise man and really clever to begin with, so once he opened his mouth and asking me of few things, I was already brain-washed into joining in Rockets. He said the Rockets would be a good foundation in the future and would eventually save the world. He even _promised_ that I would get my Pokemon back once I joined.” Proton then sighed.

I blinked as Proton said that. _Wow, even Proton could be even brain-washed too, there? Well, surely if I was in his position, I too, might get brain-washed. Since I was still young, knew nothing about the world and future whatnot, with addition of the smooth talk from Archer… but I knew Archer had that different sense of justice, in a twisted way, I mean. So I was actually being in luck that I’ve defeated him and disbanding the Rockets for good… or he will even take more victims._

Once Proton stopped talking – _as he was thinking or recalling his past_ – I then moved my hand, reaching up to graze at Proton’s hand; which had been playing listlessly with my fringe. Proton shot a confused – _or unsure_ – look to my face as I grasped his hand. I didn’t know why I grasped his hand, but I was sure that I was giving Proton my sympathy – _for having such bad past_ – and feelings. I then beamed a smile at him, and urging him on with a whisper, _‘continue’_.

“… Well, I got my Pokemon back, _sure._ My first Pokemon was Zubat, as you can see. The day I started out as a grunt was… very bad. I got laughed, yelled, and even bullied by the other grunts. Everything went worse and worse, until one day I actually snapped out and lashed out quickly. I even unconsciously made an evil face and bullied one of my coworkers as I worked with them. I guess… it was the result of how I was stressed out and the sudden change on the environment. The brain washing probably was one as well. Then, after a day or so, I was eventually promoted into the Executive, because I was deemed worthy, or so Archer had said. That was… when I was known as sadistic and cruel person, _until I met you: the start of changes._ ”

I nodded as I’ve heard Proton’s story. So he wasn’t actually that bad… he was actually being _‘forced’_ into the Rocket in order to get his Pokemon back. And while he was forced, he was actually _suffering from the stress_ and _eventually changed his personality in the process_. Well… I guess the Proton _‘right’_ now was a result from all of Archer’s – _brainwashing_ – doing. He didn’t even plan anything to become an evil person. He was unconsciously dragged into something evil and becoming evil himself. I understand that well.

“Well, then… but after you met me, though. You didn’t seem to change – _your personality_ – that much in my opinion, except your sadistic and cruel nature which had disappeared _slightly_. Well, I guess you … _soften_ a bit, and a change, indeed. But _remind you:_ you still hijack my Pokegear, confiscating it along with my Pokeballs, drugging me and _now_ forcing me to move in with you. Do you know how many _crimes_ had you done in a day and how long you will end up in the jail if I went to tell the Police about all of this?” I asked, with a serious expression.

Proton frowned as I asked him. He then moved his hand away from my hair and tapping his finger on his leg; seemingly unsure on what to reply.

“I thought I’ve said about the _reason_ as to why I did the whole thing in the first place and you kept going on with this. It’s already _complicated_ enough as it is and now, you are trying to make it even more complicated, _Gold._ But I knew you won’t tell anything to the Police. I mean, do you _even want_ to?” Proton asked again, raising one of his eyebrows at me.

“Well, you couldn’t be that sure if I _won’t tell anything_. Even if I didn’t tell the Police, one day this will probably be out in the public and you wouldn’t get yourself and be away with, without my covers or explanation.” I said, shrugging my shoulder.

“ _Hmm._ Then does that mean you will explain everything that had happened to you – _including the crimes_ – was because I, Proton, _loved you_ , to the Police? An ex-Executive fell in love and _make a move_ to their beloved Johto Champion, Gold… All the while for having the same gender. Can you handle the burden of _being judged_ while you explain the whole things to the public, hmm?” Proton hummed before smirking devilishly.

He folded one of his hands, while the other was under his chin; Proton only did this when he was amused and feeling proud as he triumphed over me. I blushed and immediately yelled in defense.

“They… they _won’t_ judge me!”

“Ohh. How could you be that sure? Surely everyone _will judge you_ after you’ve told them the whole thing, as they _trusted_ you that much. And they would probably ask as to why you didn’t even bother to tell the Police after what you’ve suffered ever since four years ago, and hiding me in the dark.”

As Proton said that, I felt like something just clicked on the inside of my mind. What he had said was probably… _no_ , not probably. It was right. I never thought of anything past until that point. I bit my own lower lip as I realized everything and feeling the hotness started to creep on my cheeks; I was feeling embarrassed and ashamed for what I’ve said.

Proton chuckled as he noticed the sudden change on my attitude and how I was speechless. He scooted himself closer and leaned in, while one of his hand made its way onto my shoulder and rubbing it affectionately. Proton then planted a light kiss on my forehead as he moved his hands again, to play with my bangs. I felt his breaths were grazing on my skin for a moment, before a whisper took me into the reality.  

 “You know, Gold. If you kept on _making that face_ , I wonder how long I would last, _just not to touch you_.”

I gasped as he whispered it on my ears, shot myself up from the sofa – _breaking the touch_ – and taking all the empty plates from the coffee table and to the back. Proton made a surprised face for a moment, before a loud laugh escaped from his lungs. The room was now filled with nothing but Proton’s laughter. I felt like my face was even burning as he laughed… I just kept on walking until I found myself standing right in front of his kitchen’s sink, washing the plates.

While I was busying myself for scrubbing the remains of the oils, I heard a soft stepping coming from my back. I decided to ignore it before a pair of hands eventually moved and holding my waist, affectionately. I hitched a gasp as Proton suddenly did that, just earning a hearty laugh and evil smirk etched on his lips.

“Do you feel _embarrassed?_ ” Proton whispered.

“I… I don’t. I don’t know, what do you think?” I asked the older man as he kept on hugging my waist.

“You _are_ embarrassed. Probably, being _very aware of my presence_ now.” Proton said while giving a small peck over my cheek.

I just sighed a little while scrubbing the remains of the soap, before putting it all down on the clean plate racks; to dry it up.

“I’m not being aware of you, though…” I said softly.

Once I’ve said that, Proton made no response. I tilted my head a bit to see what Proton was up to, just letting out a gasp as I felt his teeth already sinking – _deeply_ – on my neck.

“P-Proton. Stop doing that, it _hurts_!” I said, slightly patting his hands – _on my waist_ – to turn his attention.

However, Proton was being Proton. He didn’t actually listen to my plea and kept on biting until my skin was feeling numb enough as I yelled in response; the pain were taking all of my senses. Proton then released himself from me and slowly turning on his back. He then made a glance over me – _who still gasping and breathing erratically while slightly rubbing at my hurting neck_ – before he said something to remind me one of the things I didn’t want to even remember or be reminded with.

“After you’re done, make sure to go to the second floor. I will be _waiting._ ” Proton said with a small smile, before taking a step and leave.

I just made a gape over what he said. Second floor… would mean, _sleeping together_. Well, I know it must be nighttime already, ever since our eating and Proton’s background… but to the bedroom? _Already?_ I felt like I wanted to burst out from his house right that moment, but without any of my Pokemons, I wouldn’t be able to swim across the sea for like, one hour only with my trusty Gyarados. I sighed in defeat at the realization over my helpless self, going out to the kitchen, and to the second floor.

_Proton, you really… are a sly man._

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

“Surely I know that you are hiding me in the dark wasn’t because out of pity. You _like_ me, Gold.” Proton said as I walked inside to the bedroom; in a fidgety movement.

I frowned as he said that.

“How could you _be that sure_ , anyway? And I didn’t try to hide you from the Police or _whatever._ ” I said, before scooting over to the side of the bed and seated myself with folded hands.

“Then, why didn’t you report to the police about me hijacking your phone on that night?” Proton asked again as he moved himself closer to me. I felt him shuffling even closer to my back.

“I don’t know. I just _don’t feel like it_. That’s it.” I shrugged my shoulder.

Proton hummed before purring my name over the back of my neck.

“ _Gold_ … Are you _sure…?_ ” Proton asked for a moment, before planting a light kiss over the nape.

“I’m sure. I’ve said tons of things about not liking you, so you better buy it or else.” I said and lightly shoved my elbow into the older man’s ribs; trying to get the older man away.

Proton didn’t budge – _even a bit_ – after the light shove so I stole a glance over my side; just getting a wide smile from Proton. Proton shook his head lightly before pulling my arms into his chest, staring at me for a moment and pulling me even more until the two us actually flopped together onto the bed. I gasped as I felt the sudden pull, and blinking once I’ve realized I fell on the top of the older man’s body. I gazed on his – _beautiful emerald_ – eyes as he smiled. Proton then grazed one of his hands onto my cheek, before making its way to my hair, and brushed my bang to the back of my ear; gently. I felt the shudder as the ex-Executive did so.

Once Proton was done with brushing my bangs, he cupped his hand on my cheek again, smiling, before making a small talk.

“Silver told me differently. He said you must be so in love with me that you cried after I was taken away. I doubted the young master’s talk, but after I observed you for this whole day, I realized that you actually _like_ me. Though, you deny it profusely.” Proton hummed.

“You… you were contacted by Silver?!” I asked, widened from the information.

Proton smirked – _devilishly_ – and rubbed my cheek with his thumb in a circling motion.

“I was. Silver actually asked about my whereabouts and my health condition. And in the middle of our talk… he slipped something about you to me… Well, and here I thought that maybe I could do my previous duty of _hijacking_ to contact you. And through the _dumb luck_ , I actually connected my Pokegear to yours.” Proton chuckled as he said that.

I gritted my teeth in response and feeling my cheeks was being hot; from being angered and having mixed feelings inside. I knew I must be totally embarrassed at what Proton and Silver had set me up into. Then, everything was arranged by Silver! _Damn that Silver, once I met him I will strangle him alive_ -

“And to hide me in the dark after that hijack – _by not reporting it to the Police_ – must conclude that you had some sort of feelings toward me. Not pity, I suppose. Even Silver had said that you cried endlessly and making such faces when he mentioned _my name_ to you.”

“I did _not!_ ” I immediately defended myself.

Proton shook his head again, this time with a pull at the back of my head, leaving me inches close to the older man’s face.

“You didn’t because couldn’t see your own expressions, Gold. _Realize_ that.” Proton whispered before planting a light kiss to my lips.

I wanted to yell something onto the older man, but as he took my lips, all I could do was making muffled noises of anger. Proton though, didn’t bother – _as I made faces over him_ – and continued with his actions. After what felt like minutes of kissing, Proton licked my lips entrancingly before pulling himself from and leaned back on the mattress. He made a blissful sigh as he pulled my head onto his chest. I heard a loud thumping sound from somewhere nearby… wait, _was that…?_

“You know, Gold. Any of your actions and words is so cute that it couldn’t really hold me back not to touch you…” Proton mumbled under his breath. It was loud enough for me to hear.

Once Proton said that, I felt like my own heartbeats were getting up in a pace as well. I bit my lips as I realized that I couldn’t control over my own emotions and body reactions. Proton – _seemed to know and heard my thumping sound_ – made a smirk over me.

“You might _deny, refuse_ , and say you _didn’t love or like me_ , but… don’t you think your own body made a reverse of it? Whenever you said no, you _were blushing_ and _making that_ – _alluring_ – _strange face_ , like some sort of maiden. Gold, I know I’ve said this before, but… _stop denying_ yourself.” Proton said and ruffled my hair; affectionately.

I just stayed quiet as Proton said that. I didn’t want to acknowledge this strange – _and funny_ – feeling. I didn’t want to, but all I could think of was _Proton_ this, _Proton_ that, finding his fault, and accusing him out of all things. I knew I was being bad to him, but he was being bad to me, _as well!_ He didn’t even spare a glance while I beg and plead him to return my team, so why should I be a good boy and eventually stayed here and listened to him? I knew I _was having many excuses and being annoying_ , but hey, I couldn’t blame myself now could I? It’s a brand new experience I’ve ever had.

As I felt Proton kept ruffling my hair, I was actually feeling quite sleepy, so I eventually blinked listlessly and drifted myself into a lull of sleep. _Even though it was just seven, too_... I guess everything that happened in this whole day was tiring me out – _for all of my emotions and physically too_ – so sleeping it off would probably the best; out of the option I had like escaping. I would surely have good dreams while I sleep…

_If Proton didn’t make any move on me, that is._

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the end? Quite a cliffhanger, I know. Next chapter would probably out within next few days with... a rating change. Hopefully you guys won't have any toothaches forreal after reading this, though... 
> 
> And, if you've liked and enjoyed the whole story so far, leave some kudos to let me know~. And thank you for reading this far (with much patience too)! ;D


	5. The Wild Day and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out~~ At last! I had the chapter 6 still in review so it might took some time. Anyway this chapter contains mature stuff between Proton and Gold, so... enjoy! ;D

After what felt like hours after I fell asleep, I found my body was actually feeling strange sensations washing and swallowing over my good senses. It was hot, strange, and kind of… _lewd?_ I heard a small slipping sound and slick movements from time to time… And a small gasp emitted from afar. As I’ve thought of what was happening and trying to focus myself, I slowly opened my eyes – _while blinking from time to time_ – and dazing listlessly on the ceiling. I shifted my gaze a little to check the time on the clock – _hung on the furthest wall_ – and saw the pointer was at twelve. I waked up in the middle of midnight, I realize.

I then shifted my focus– _slowly_ – on… the top of my body; something was moving. I gaped and widened-eyed just when I realized what was moving and what I’ve just seen; as the green haired man was actually touching something beyond my legs and licked it. And as I gaped, I immediately felt the rush of sensations starting to take over my body and hitched a gasp. Proton noticed at how I’ve woken up and pulled himself away from me; leaving a trail of saliva on my erection. I realized that he actually licked and stroking my erection while slightly enjoying the sight and form, as from what I’ve seen. I wanted to scream at whatever he was doing, but the older man already planted a kiss over my lips as I was trying to do so.

“ _Shh_. It’s midnight. Well, I don’t actually mind if you _scream as loud as you want_ , since there were no one around.” Proton whispered in a low tone of his with an amused chuckle followed.

I frowned as he said that – _knowing the older man had the advantage over the situations_ – eventually yelling my lungs out.

“ _Whatever_ are you doing to me?” I made a pissed off tone as he made a smirk in response.

“What do you _think…?_ ” Proton said, before stroking his hand on my erection again; making me moaned at the strange feeling.

As Proton kept on doing that – _stroking_ – while I was trying to retort myself or trying to stop him, I felt that I was actually losing my own mind over this strange sensations. I just let an older man do anything he wanted to me – _while I was sleeping to boot_ – without any of my consent. _I must stop him._ I then yelled again.

“Proton, _stop this!_ I didn’t consent on doing this and we don’t have mutual feelings! Moreover it is nighttime, and I need to sleep… so, _please_ , stop this instant!”

Proton then moved his body again to lean himself – _even_ – closer to my face, before turning slightly to my side and whispered on my ear with a sly tone of his,

“ _Like_ I will let you sleep.”

I blushed as the older man said that, and trying to push him away; but Proton didn’t budge even a bit. Proton hummed and gave a light peck over my ear – _leaving a smacking sound_ – and nibbled at it for a moment, before continuing,

“You could keep on sleeping if you wanted to, Gold. I will keep doing on what I _like_. And one thing, you’ve consented over it. I heard you mumbled _‘yes’_ after I asked you earlier.”

“Li-lies! I didn’t say anything about yes…and _ah!_ ”

Proton made a smirk once I made that loud and lewd sound. Proton then moving his hand to pump on my erection again – _with much strength_ – from time to time, slightly rubbing and teasing over the tip, and eventually made me shudder while grabbing the older man’s white shirt; like my life depended on it. Not long, I made a loud moan and released my own milk as Proton kept on stroking, to make sure I released everything. I caught a glimpse of Proton’s content smile before white washed all of my sight over. Once the whites were gone, I shuddered, taking heavy breaths and trying to relax my muscles after such intense sensations – _from exhaustion and pleasure_ – and having a feel that Proton moved himself on the top of me again.

 I opened my eyes as I heard him shuffling, and locked our gazes once Proton had made his exact position; hovering over my body. Proton cocked his eyebrow as if he was trying to observe my expression. Surely, once he was sure that he was having a good time while still looking at me, he talked.

“It felt _good_ , right?” He asked; slyly.

I gawked as he said that and change my expression into a pout after.

“I don’t know. Either it felt good or not, I don’t know and I’m not sure.” I said, dryly; trying to end our conversations about whatever happened and not to bring this topic.

Proton sighed – _dramatically_ – before leaning in and making a fast-speed kiss. I didn’t even predict he would kiss me immediately as I said that. I then shifted my gaze to look at the ex-Executive’s emerald eyes; they were glimmering again.

“You were _feeling good_ , I know. Keep being a Tsundere all you want, Gold. You really… becoming more and more like Silver. _Bad influence_ , I see.” Proton nodded as he said that; agreeing on his own thought.

I furrowed both of my brows as Proton said that and countered,

“First, I’m not a tsundere like Silver. Second, what about you, then? Aren’t you _one bad influence_ as well? As a former Rocket’s ex-Executive; made a move on me, who was just barely reached nineteen last month.”

Proton heaved his shoulder a moment before moving himself from the top of my body and flumped on the side of the bed; leaving a flopping and creaking sound from the springy mattress. The bed was spacious enough for the two of us, but once Proton laid on it, it felt like the bed itself was getting cramped than ever. Maybe, it was because of my own _consciousness_ over him. Or, simply because of his height and body size… He was a full-fledged adult, after all. I unconsciously made a stare over Proton as I had these thoughts, just getting a snicker – _full of amusement and mocking_ – from the older man.

“Anyway, you consented to everything happened today, so you couldn’t blame me, Gold. I’ve said I like you and you didn’t answer properly, just giving me a maiden-like blush, instead. And, if you _didn’t like me_ , you wouldn’t get yourself hard as I stroked and licked it.”

I blushed as he said that – _full of harassment_ – words to me. I bit my lower lip and shot my eyes down to my feet; refused to meet any of his gazes. Proton then moved one of his hands to reach up my face, and cupping my cheek like how he usually did; gently. I mumbled darkly as he stroked my cheeks later.

“It felt strange, or good as you said it, and that’s why.”

Proton made a low chuckle as I said that and getting myself – _gentle_ – pat over my head with a _‘good boy’_. I frowned as Proton said that to me. I didn’t want to get any praises from this man but my heart said otherwise. I strangely felt my body was actually feeling more warmth and thousands of Butterfrees seemed to roam over my stomach again. My heart has been beating even wilder than ever. Proton said it was _like_ , but if I liked him, why did I keep denying it? And like, _what was like, anyway?_ Proton insisted on saying that over and over until now, too.

“What is like…?” I asked softly, without much thinking; it was a slip of my tongue and mind, I know.

Proton stopped his hand – _which turned into ruffling my hair after that pat_ – and gazed at me, unbelievingly. Proton sighed again before he opened his mouth and asked,

“Why are you even asking that?”

“I dunno. I was just confused as to why you keep insisting I liked and giving my consent to you. And why did I keep denying myself if I truly liked you?” I cocked an eyebrow as I asked him.

“You’re _embarrassed_. And you didn’t want to openly admit that you liked me or even notice that feelings had becoming more and more apparent, or in other words, you deny and betray your own feelings. From what I’ve seen and observed you for days ever since, these conclusions were better suited as reasoning to your actions.” Proton smirked again. He ruffled my hair even more after that.

I didn’t know on what to say or argue to the older man, so I just stared blankly and shrugged my shoulder afterwards. He might be right and might be not. I’ll just decide on whatever I was feeling tomorrow. I mean, could I even think clearly as I’ve just waked up suddenly? By his… _sudden touches on me._ I blushed again at my own thought and clenched shut my eyes; trying to sleep it off and throwing my thoughts aside. I heard Proton made a throaty laugh as I did that.

“You were so _strangely adorable, Gold_. One moment you’re arguing, and the other you went silent and blushing like Tamato Berry. I liked you better this way rather than denying your whole feelings, though.” Proton said before moving his hand to my shoulder, and pulling me onto his chest.

I gasped as he suddenly pulled my body, but relaxed after a familiar scent washed over me. Proton’s body was strangely like the sun’s smell – _when it was horribly sunny and warm_ – from New Bark Town, and I really liked it. As I sniffed one or two, I dazed listlessly before gazing up – _to meet Proton’s gaze_ – and fell asleep, again, as he stroked my back gently.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

The next morning, or whenever I was waked up by a delicious smell coming from downstairs, I immediately rise up and running myself downstairs. As I’ve realized that I wasn’t at my own house, I blinked and scratched my head for a moment; to recall whatever had happening. I widened as I remembered that I’ve spent the nights on Proton’s! My body turned rigid at the memory – _as it just came to crept up and eating me on the inside, from embarrassment and confusion_ – and slowly turned back to ascend the stairs all over again – _with much slow and silent step_ – just to be interrupted with,

“Where are you going, Gold? Sleeping again?” Proton asked from the back, slightly tilted his hand on my direction; while still cooking.

I twitched as Proton noticed my presence. Well, it was probably because of my loud running and thumping over the stair; I blamed myself. I slowly turned around to meet Proton’s gaze and scratching my head slightly, with,

“Heehee. Yeah, I’m planning to sleep again, if you don’t mind…” I smiled sheepishly.

Proton huff a sigh and smirked as I said that and saying, _‘go on’_. I blinked as Proton just let me go that easily. Well, now what was I expecting? Expecting him to hold me like yesterday and being attacked? _And about attacked… Last night I was attacked, all right!_ I blushed as I recalled the events and going upstairs immediately. I heard a throaty laugh coming from Proton seconds after, though, I just decided not to hear it.

As I went back upstairs, I jumped on the king-sized bed and swam around it – _feeling the bouncy and soft surface_ – for a moment before rolling back to my original sleeping position, and letting my eyes shut. Now, I was alone – _well, not really, Proton was downstairs_ – I could actually having a good recall over what happened and trying to think clearly on what I truly felt with the older man. I sighed as I tried to remember everything the older man said and what Silver – _that jerk_ – mentioned.

I knew lately I was being strange on the inside. First, I felt pity over Proton once he was taken away. Second, I felt really strange after my team and Pokegear being confiscated by the ex-Executive. And there was this bubbly feeling rose up when Proton kissed me. _By that strange and bubbly feeling, I wondered what I truly feel for the older man…_ I felt my cheeks turning hot and my heartbeat increased as Proton kept touching and made his move… _especially_ last night.

It felt really enjoyable – _or good, to be honest_ – no matter how much I denied everything he did and said to me. Proton and Silver…. Silver had said that I loved Proton, and so did the older man; he said I liked him. I blinked as I’ve these thoughts, pressing one of my hands over my heart. And really, my heartbeat increased again. _So, I loved him, then? Is this feeling called… love?_

I felt my cheeks were getting hotter again as I’ve an idea over what I truly felt; clearly, this time. As I sprawled myself on the wide bed listlessly and having a grasp on my new feelings, I didn’t take any notice on Proton’s presence; as he was already inside. I gasped and taken back into reality once I felt a hand grazing over my cheek. I jumped from the bed in response, just getting a push to the bed again after. I glanced furiously at whatever Proton was doing and flinched once he leaned himself closer. I widened in confusion.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked, slightly stuttered from his sudden appearance and closeness.

Proton smiled.

“I’ve asked you countless time from downstairs on what would you like to eat, and getting no responses, so I actually went up and saw you… dazing listlessly on the ceilings. What, _do you want more of last night?_ ” Proton asked with a low chuckle.

I furrowed both of my brows as he said that.

“Hell no, _thanks._ ” I said, before seating myself up on the bed again; this time with no push from Proton.

Proton just gazed on me for seconds before sighing to my face. I just cocked an eyebrow on his change of expressions; serious one, this time.

“Gold. Have you considered… _liking_ me as of yet?” Proton asked, with his piercing eyes over my gold ones.

I tilted my head to side for a moment before getting the idea of what Proton had asked, and blushed as realization dawned on me. I shot my eyes to the curtain after that; realizing the curtain was so black that it wasn’t worth watching. As I kept my eyes on the curtain, I felt Proton set his sight on me and felt both of his eyes pierced through my everything; hearts, body and soul. I trembled as Proton leaned one of his hands on my shoulder.

_“Gold.”_ Proton purred, while slightly rubbing his calloused fingers over my shoulder.

I tried not to be affected by the older man and stayed still. He called my name once, twice, before he eventually gave up and stood himself and out from the bed. I didn’t budge – _or moved_ – on my seating and kept looking on the black curtain, before the older man eventually sighed, with,

“Go downstairs. I made all kinds of desserts for you.”

Getting no answer or any kind of reply coming from me, Proton immediately went downstairs without much sound and that was when I turned my head into the door direction. I dazed listlessly at first, before getting up on my feet and out from the bed as well. I followed after Proton’s steps earlier and made it downstairs in a minute. I shifted my gaze to the kitchen first – _realized that there was no Proton there_ – and to the living room. I saw he actually putted down all the platters – _with all variations of desserts like he said_ – and served two glasses of mug. One would be… chocolate milk and the other would be… coffee.

I immediately ran to the coffee table and sitting myself on the sofa – _like how I usually was_ – just getting a snicker from Proton.

“Well, _eager_ , aren’t we.” Proton said that as he chuckled after, and seating himself on my side.

I just made a frown as he said that and taking a pair of knife and fork, before dipping myself in. As I dipped in the Chocolate Fondue – _first_ – I noticed Proton has made another dessert as well, such as pudding and strawberry… shortcake. I blinked as I saw the cakes and shifted my gaze – _unbelievingly_ – to the older man. I couldn’t believe he actually made cakes better. It didn’t suit his image.

“What is it again, Gold? Surely you wouldn’t think that I couldn’t make cakes. _Such an insult_ , coming from you.” Proton cocked one of his eyebrows and sipped his coffee.

I gaped as he said that. Again, he did read my mind, well no, _my expressions_.

“I… I just never thought that you could make all of these desserts. It’s just… unpredictable, or _strange?_ ” I said, hummed a bit before taking a mouthful of my fondue.

Proton sighed. He then slowly stood up from the sofa and took one of his books from the nearest bookshelf, returned to take a seat on my side after. I eyed on whatever he was reading, and… it was… medical books, or so. I blinked as the older man read with such concentrations on his book and I returned myself to eat the whole desserts; from chocolate fondue, to pudding and strawberry shortcake. I really learnt all strange sides of Proton in just two days… Well, I might even learn some more after this. Maybe I should start a topic that could get his attention, like for example, maybe his first love. What came out from my mouth was different than what I originally planned, though.

“Hey, Proton… What if I say I might _‘like’_ you?” I said while taking the chocolate milk from the top of the coffee table while observing Proton’s facial change from the corner of my eyes; I cringed inward as I said this without much thinking.

“You _like_ me.” Proton stated with a huff, as he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as well.

“I said what if, and if I _might._ What will you do?”

Proton made an annoyed grunts for a moment, thinking deeply and closed his book after; in much annoyance. He then stood from the sofa, throwing his book on the coffee table, and standing straight in front of me. I slowly moved my eyes up to look at Proton, just meeting his piercing and serious gazes. The older man squinted his eyes for a moment, before bowing his body slightly to plant both of his hands on my shoulder’s side; trapping me again like yesterday, on the door. I gulped as he leaned even closer; as he seemed to be going straight for my lips. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I clenched shut both of my eyes and turned rigid.

However, Proton did nothing. I heard a stifled laugh from the front of my face and opened one of my eyes to peek; just to be surprised. Proton stopped right where he was – _inches away from my nose_ – and looked at me like he was some sort of beast preying on its victim.

“Well. I will most probably do this to you. Making you angry and had enough or maybe impatient enough as I was doing this whole thing to you, right now.” Proton chuckled before he planted a quick smooch on my lips.

I blushed as he said so and murmured, _‘I’m not impatient or angry…’_ , then glared both of my eyes to him; trying to scare him away. Proton, however, purred my name while he was still on my lips.

“You know, you’re not scary at all, _Gold._ The more you do that, the cuter you are becoming… more than ever.” Proton chuckled again before lifting me up by my waist.

I yelped as the older man – _easily_ – lifted me up in the air and to his shoulder. I made a flustered face and yelling out protests as he kept on holding me tightly by my waist and going straight, to bedroom. I realized on where he was planning to bring me and screamed.

“Proton! It’s still morning, for _Arceus’s sake!!_ ” I screamed while slightly smacking his shoulder, to let me down.

Proton just left a reply with his famous chuckle, still ascending the stairs. I made a grimace as he did so and sighed in defeat as we reached the bedroom in just seconds.

“Morning or night didn’t matter that much to me. There were no one else on this island and you could scream as loud as you want. _I love you too, Gold._ ” Proton said, before pulling me down from his shoulder and pushed me back onto the springy mattress.

I gasped as I felt my body was bouncing a little before being pinned by the heavy body of Proton’s. That time, Proton really made a lusty gaze on me as he leaned closer, and licking my lips in an entrancing movement. He nipped my lower lips as well, gaining a hitched gasp from me. Proton didn’t waste any time as he impatiently grabbed my jaw and pushing his thumb to my lips; to open my mouth. He immediately inserted his tongue to the inside and making me almost losing my breath. Proton swirled around in teasing way at first, before seriously licking and pushing my tongue – _as he wanted to show he was eager and wanted me to do the same_ – and getting me being almost pushed into the mattress, if not for his pulling away later.

Proton licked his lips as he was done with my lips, and immediately turned his focus on my short pants. He grinned for a moment before tugging the tip of my pants – _along with my underpants_ – and leaving my lower region naked. I blushed as Proton made an amused chuckle over the view. I tried to cover what was between my legs with my hands, but Proton immediately grabbed my hands and pushed it over my head. I tried to struggle as he kept it and moaned when I felt something rubbed me. Proton’s leg was making its way to rubbing and – _teasingly_ – stroked it from time to time. Proton sure liked to see me being overly tortured by this blissful pleasure…

I grimaced as he kept on doing that. What came from Proton’s lips next was making me feeling even embarrassed, or evenly, ashamed.

 “Try to come by using my leg, Gold.”

I widened in horror as he said so, and wanted to pitch in a protest to the older man, but interrupted by a slow agonizing stroke of his leg. I moaned whenever the fabric of his pants grazed over my tip; leaving it eventually dripping with pre-cum. Once Proton glanced at how my lower region state was becoming, he kept on nudging his legs with much pressure, making me moan senseless. I felt really strange as he kept on rubbing it for minutes, before I eventually arched my back and shuddered greatly. I released my milk boy as I felt the climax overdoing my sight with white view – _leaving it scattered around Proton’s leg and to my stomach, and some even dripping down on my thigh_ – as Proton made a satisfied smile.

“Good job, _Gold._ ”

Proton said before purring lowly on my ear. I trembled as I felt his low voice reverberated on my eardrums. I then shied away as he did so, just getting a gasp again as I felt the older man’s hand moving up, to my jacket. I immediately shot my eyes to Proton’s hand and moaned once I felt he was pinching one of my nipples while it was still clothed. He hummed as he twisted it and flicked it after. I felt what was between my legs has made the glorious standing again. Proton laughed as he felt it on his leg.

“Shall we, Gold?” Proton asked – _mostly to himself_ – as he grinded his leg again on mine.

I throw my head back as I felt the new sensations of pleasure? Yeah, pleasure. Proton kept on rubbing his still clothed – _wet from my milk earlier_ – leg with much pressure while twisting my clothed nipples within the same time. Whenever he rubbed, he twisted it as well, leaving me gasping and moaning erratically. I took a sight of Proton actually feeling pleasure from doing so to me, as his cheeks were slowly turning slight pink and slightly sweaty. Proton too, blinked for a moment before releasing both of my hands as he thought I was getting uncomfortable if he kept tying my hands with his. But before I could observe more of his change of expressions and actions, I was already caught in the super rubbing of his.

I screamed as Proton rubbed his legs over my tip. Proton made a smirk and then leaned himself onto my jacket, biting my nipple as hard as he could while giving the last rub over my erection. And just at that moment, I arched my back tensely, releasing everything that was built inside me, and onto Proton’s legs. Proton smiled as I came again. I sighed and trying to breath heavily after that intense pleasure, while slightly looking over what happened between my legs. I saw how my milk boy scattered and leaving a trail of sticky milk between Proton’s leg and my stomach. I blushed as I saw the lewd and erotic view.

Proton seemed to notice on how I was observing the things, eventually moving up and landing a light peck over my lips.

“Well, this sure is wild… Have you ever _feeling this intense_ , before, Gold?”

I lazily moved my eyes to look at Proton’s and shook my head slowly; as I still tried to take as much oxygen as possible.

“Then… could it be. Ah, it’s not could, it must be. _This must be your first time_ , I expect?” Proton mused thoughtfully.

I bit my lower lips as he asked that. I threw my head to the pillow and looking at the ceilings listlessly. Proton shuffled right beside me as I observed him; lazily. Proton leaned on one of his hand to watch my face, whilst the other moved right on my fringe, playing with it listlessly. Proton seemed to like playing or ruffling with my hair so I let him. _I mean, there’s no harm in it, right?_

“It is.” I said, softly.

Proton hummed; expectantly. The older man then shifted his gaze on the clock. I followed his gaze as well and saw the pointer has barely reached ten. It was still morning, and we already did this whole new thing, together. Proton then returned his gaze on me. His hand turned to stroke on my still-clothed chest and stomach. He rubbed it for a few times before turning to play with my hair again. I didn’t like the view so I went to watch to his pants… and gaped.

Proton, he… made a tent on the lower region. I blinked twice at the huge size – _or so I’ve thought_ – since it was horribly obvious he was hard and kept playing with my hair without any care on it. I then moved my eyes to meet his emerald ones; which were glittering and gleaming. I blinked once before straightening my voice with clearing my throat first.

“You are hard.” I said, without waver.

Proton then stopped playing with my hair, focusing his vision on me. Proton didn’t say anything for minutes, before a laugh emerged from his throat. I cocked one of my eyebrows as he laughed. I mean, what was funny, anyway? I thought there was nothing funny as I said that. Or maybe his sense of joke was totally weird and tampered ever since he met Archer. But that wasn’t the case until he spoke.

“I am. I bet you wanted to ask what am I going to do with it. I’m not going to do anything, unless you want me to _prepare yourself_ and _load my fresh seed into yours_.” Proton said in a low tone; it was strangely passionate and alluring.

I blushed as he said that and smack his hand away from my hair. Proton made a surprised expression for a moment there, before his usual stoic taken over again. He eyed me like he was going to ask for my consent for going further. I decided to ignore his eyes’ meaning and huffing to the older man.

“I… let’s abandon this topic. It’s still morning and it’s quite unhealthy for someone like me… Maybe I will think about it at some point later.” I said, before shuffling myself to sit myself up on the bed.

Proton just gazed at me as I straightened my back and slightly stretching. He hummed and nodded before turning to sit on the bed as well. He kept looking on me, though. I just cracked my shoulders for a moment, taking my underpants and using them along with my pants, before deciding myself to go downstairs.

“Um, where’s the bathroom?” I asked, tilted my head to the side.

Proton still looked at me – _listlessly_ – before answering with much amusement.

“I will lead you. Come.” Proton said before standing on his own two feet and hurryingly walking on my front.

I stayed silent and following over the older man, descending the stairs until I was stopped by the older man’s opening the door to the right side of the stairs. Well now, the door was invisible at first sight, since it was hidden by the long staircase and furniture. And what’s more, the door was made from special glasses and it looked like it was a window from afar; ever since I was here yesterday. I just nodded once Proton tilted his head – _to ask me if I was going in or not_ – and walked myself inside.

I was startled when I realized Proton actually came inside as well. I made a wary gaze over the older man as I stripped myself in front of the basket – _throwing my clothes inside_ – and going straight to the shower and tub. Proton hurriedly turned the shower on and filled the tub with warm water before letting me in. I nodded a _‘thanks’_ as he did so, just gaining myself a smirk. I rolled my eyes as Proton smirked, decided to plop myself straight inside the tub.

Once I was inside, my skin was feeling much appreciation by relaxing at the sudden touch of warmth. I felt my muscles were being sore these days, so warm waters would be much appreciated. I sighed in bliss as I was feeling the water and yelped once I saw Proton was actually going inside as well. I didn’t take any notice of Proton’s stripping himself – _as I was busy feeling the water_ – and he already inside the tub with his… raging hardness. I couldn’t help myself but stare at it.

I then moved to observe Proton’s body. Proton, he, wasn’t that muscled, but his body was toned enough from practice and all. _His arms, especially_. I thought that maybe he trained himself after he got himself out from the jail and worked somewhere – _labor works, most probably_ – to build this house. I nodded as I saw the appreciation on his body and interrupted with a sudden touch over my thighs. I trembled as I felt Proton’s legs were stroking at my thigh like he was stroking me, or something. I gasped when he purposely moved his toes to my shaft.

Proton smirked again, I realized. I then glared my eyes to the older man, just getting myself a sudden pull and to the top of the older man’s body. Proton took my mouth at first, before spreading his arms on my back, and stroking it circularly; as if to soothe me. I just feeling his hands before I eventually sat on his laps and feeling his hardness rubbing on my back. I trembled as I felt the raging hot and widened my eyes in panic. Proton made a neutral face.

“Don’t worry, Gold. I wouldn’t put it in you, just _yet…_ ” Proton whispered, before pulling my head closer and landing a smooth kiss over my lips.

The two of us kept doing that until what felt like minutes before we eventually out from the bath; preventing ourselves from being dizzy and sick. I still saw that hardness visible from the towel covering it though. _I wondered… if night comes, he would actually stick it in me…?_ I blushed as I had these sudden erotic thoughts and quickly wrapping myself in a towel, putting all of my clean clothes on my body and hurryingly going outside. Proton was making a confused gaze as he saw me going outside but just giving a sigh with his small smile, before following me outside, as well.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Once outside, I hurriedly took Arbok’s pokeball and releasing the creature. Proton stopped when he saw me getting the kobra out. He made an unsure gaze at first before nodding to himself; he remembered about our agreement. Proton then took a seat on the sofa as I tried to call Arbok and trying to teach it everything it needed to know. The kobra hissed happily when I patted its head. I stole a glance from the corner of my eyes as I saw Proton leaned back on the sofa while one of his hands draped over the sofa’s surface with one of his legs made its way up; just like a boss.

I squinted both of my eyes when I saw Proton made that pose; it reminded me of how he was an ex-Executive; proud and sadistic. Not long, I sighed and trying to talk to Proton.

“Hey, Proton. I don’t really like when you make that bossy seating. And stop your horrible gaze over me, please. I’m trying to teach Arbok, _for Arceus’ sake.”_ I hissed disapprovingly.

“…I’m not making horrible gaze. I was… trying to find out what was going on inside of your mind.” Proton said without much caring over what I said.

“ _’What was going on my mind’_ , like what?” I asked back, this time meeting his gaze properly.

“Like. Why are you, looking so intently on my hardness ever since and suddenly blushed and running outside after our baths. Are you, perhaps scared?” Proton put one of his hands below his chin; trying to observe me again.

I flushed myself red once he asked that and turned my head to Arbok. I laughed tensely at what he was saying and replied tensely.

“Ha, sc-scared? No way. There’s no way I’m scared of anything… you must be joking.” I said.

Proton, this time didn’t react. He kept on looking at me for what like forever, if not because I was taking Arbok outside after; to train it. Proton didn’t follow as I trained the Kobra on the beach outside, though. Once I was sure I avoided his talk and asking, I immediately teach the kobra everything it needed to know. Arbok immediately learnt Sludge Bomb and Crunch as I taught it any single strong move I know best suited for the Pokemon.

Once I was sure Arbok was ready to be trained by Proton, I turned on my back to call the trainer, just to gasp and almost screamed – _and jumped my shoulder in a shock_ – when I saw Proton was already on my back; standing with both of his emerald orbs burrowing onto mine. Proton seemed like a sneaky thief or some sort of Ghost Pokemon, I realized. Or maybe it was either I was unfocused – _from being too focused on what I was doing at the moment_ – or used to for having him around, so I didn’t take any notice. Proton looked on his Arbok for a moment before turning his gaze on me. I immediately shoved him the Arbok’s pokeball as he still stood there.

“You could teach it many moves already. Arbok’s already strong enough to defeat another Pokemon, so you can count on it.” I said, grinning happily.

Proton stared at my face for a moment before chuckling.

“Oh, really.” He said, as he took a clip with two Pokeballs.

I noticed there were two Pokeballs only there, and that must meant, it should be his Golbat and Weezing. I got an idea on what Pokemon he had with him and eventually looking up at the older man and poking at his naked shoulder; Proton just draped a towel to cover his lower region. The older man looked at me, as if to ask, _‘what?’_ as I beamed a smile at and giving suggestions to Proton.

“Why don’t you introduce your Pokemons to Arbok? Since it will officially be your newest team member, starting today. I think it would be a great idea. Don’t you think so too, Arbok?” I asked to the kobra and Arbok hissed happily.

Proton blinked before the older man eventually releasing both of his Pokeballs at once into the air. Once the red beam appeared, it eventually shaped into two forming light, disappeared into thin air after, revealing a Weezing and… Crobat! I widened my eyes as I saw the new Pokemon. I immediately reached my hand to pet it; getting a full nuzzle from the bat Pokemon. I beamed in happiness as Crobat made a happy flutter and hovering over my head before turning to hover on Proton’s side.

“Wow, you… got a Crobat! Congratulations, then! Guess your buddy here would be tough enough to be beaten. Not with my Typhlosion, though.”

Proton then cleared his throat as I said that. I tilted my head and cocked an eyebrow as he did that, realizing that all of my Pokemons were still with him. I furrowed both of my eyebrows as I recalled the whole event, and getting a snicker from Proton.

“Whoops. _Gold. Don’t worry_ , I will return your Pokeballs to you tomorrow. Also, _thank you_. I trained it so hard to make it turned into one good bat.” Proton said proudly while slightly patting his Crobat’s back.

“Well, you said that but you _will probably not return it_ , anyway.” I frowned as I said that; still not trusting Proton.

“You said you were going home tomorrow, right? Then I will return it tomorrow, like what you stated.” Proton sighed as he knew what was going on in the inside of my mind.

I just grimaced as he said that. I wasn’t even sure if I had to believe and trust Proton in the first place. He didn’t drug me for the next time I ate, though. Maybe I could give a try on trusting him. Since, I … like him. _No, I started to like him, maybe_. I blushed as I had these thoughts before shaking my head furiously and straightly going inside of the house. Proton furrowed his brows as he saw how strange I must have been; frowning and then blushing. Not long, I saw him returning inside as well, with much confused expression than ever.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

“Gold”, Proton called.

I didn’t turn as he called me from the front door. I only saw a glimpse of him leaning his bare shoulder on the door’s frame while folding both of his hands. His glimmering emeralds were looking at me – _with the most piercing gaze ever_ – and fixated on my shoulder a moment after. I heard him sigh before he walked into my direction. As I felt his stepping gotten closer, I walked myself even further. Proton stopped when he realized I was moving farther, and made a snicker.

“Well, well now. You’re being really _cautious and nervous_ than ever. You’re really aware of my presence now, don’t you?”

I didn’t answer, just biting my lips as I knew he was right; bullseye. My cheeks were getting hotter than ever, too. Proton then moved again, grabbing my waist with both of his hands – _quite forcefully_ – until I was forced to lean onto his broad chest. I sighed as I felt Proton lean his face closer and into my hair, sniffing with much eager movement. He then mumbled as he burrowed his face into my hair.

“You really… _smell good_ , Gold.”

One sentence from Proton was enough to make me squirm; as I couldn’t bear any more of his harassment. Proton chuckled when I was pulled back into his hug and groaned. I wanted to run myself free and if possible, taking my whole team like how I planned since yesterday, before I eventually swayed and being in head over heels for Proton.

“I just take a bath with you, and that’s why.” I said, with a straight-laced tone.

Proton hummed in response. The older man didn’t say anything else as I stood silently – _in his hug_ – as well. I felt a single movement from the top of my head, but didn’t do much to turn or looking at whatever the older man was doing. That was, until I suddenly felt there was a hand on my neck, while the other was on the back of my knee. I gasped when I felt I was suddenly being carried in air. I shot my eyes from the floor to Proton, and blushed when I turned; since his face was really close. Proton smirked as he saw my expression.

“Don’t be too shy, Gold. You should save that until we _went all the way_ , after this.”

I widened as Proton said that. Proton immediately moved both of his legs quickly to descend ourselves into the bedroom; again. I wanted to scream my lungs out once I was pushed back onto the bed, but silenced by a soft kiss. Proton pinned his heavy body over mine in seconds, and moved his hand onto my crotch. I made a muffled moan as I felt his hand was teasing over it in a slow movement. I wanted to push Proton away, but the older man had many tricks up to his sleeve.

Proton immediately untying his towel – _from his waist and down_ – and throw it over my head, then grasping both of my hand in air, before tying it with the – _still damp_ – towel and pushing them onto bed. I tried to release the towel away, but Proton immediately directed my attention into the nudging legs. I moaned as he pressed his leg on my crotch again. Not long, Proton found his way to undress me completely; from my pants, underpants, jacket, and my black top. Leaving me naked as he was, Proton smirked. I clicked my tongue as he saw my own hardness poking at his; eager to move and wanting more attention.

Proton licked his lips for a brief moment, before stroking mine with his eager ones, with much pressure. Once, Proton push his own to mine with teasing movement, before rubbing my tip circularly with his thumb. As I felt the sudden pleasure emerging from the touch, I was actually being half lidded as he kept stroking. And not long, I felt my body was eager to thrust some more – _wanting more touch_ – on Proton’s hand, just getting myself a tight grasp over my shaft. I hitched a breath as I felt Proton was doing that.

“Say, do you _love_ me?” Proton asked, with a slight erratic breathing.

I saw Proton’s eyes glimmering so beautifully – _I was almost entranced_ – and in a haze, while having unclear thoughts, I immediately nod. I didn’t even try to deny my feelings anymore, since I already got a clue and trying to face it, instead of denying it endlessly, like Proton had just said. Proton then smiled with that satisfied smirk of his following after, making me shuddered at.

“Good boy.” He purred, before leaning himself to kiss me in a peck.

I returned his peck briefly, before turning my attention on the sudden movement on the inside of my body. I glanced a little on what was Proton doing there, and moaned once Proton already inserted his finger into mine. I arched my back whenever Proton was inserting his finger, from one, until two. He also slowly rubbed my insides with much care, before twirling in a teasing way, and pulling out. He kept this dynamic for two times and at the fourth hit, he made me moaned louder than ever. Proton cocked one of his eyebrows as he saw my reaction, hummed, before hitting it again; mercilessly, this time.

I kept on gasping and moaning like I didn’t know how long, almost dried my lungs from too much screaming over the waves of pleasure as he hit my sweet spot – _or so Proton said in the middle of my gasping_ – and jerked my back once I felt myself already having its high. I climaxed and shot my release on Proton’s stomach, making my gaze filled with nothing but white. Once I felt I released everything, I blinked slowly, trying to observe whatever happened. Proton pulled his finger out slowly, leaving trickles of milk boy there. Both of his stomach and my thighs were now covered with my overly sticky milk boy. I bit my lower lip and blushed again at the sight.

Proton didn’t waste any of his time, once he set his sight on me – _knowing I was fine_ – he lifted on my legs to his shoulder and positioned his raging hardness on my entrance. I shuddered as I felt his huge hardness was already poking and ready to burst in. Proton looked at my expressions at first, before he immediately pushed his in. At first, the tip itself was already inside, leaving me feeling full and moaned at the feeling of my body being strangely filled. Then Proton pulled back when he felt he needed more push to insert himself properly and so he did. Second push, Proton plunged himself deeply inside me, still halfway, before he pulled slightly and pushed back with much strength, eventually reached the hilt of my entrance, leaving me shuddered and gasping at the hot member being inside and the throbbing feeling.

Proton smiled once he felt my insides were trembling and much anticipating his movement. Proton hummed for a moment and moved himself slightly, making me moaning. Proton kept on doing this with his slow pace, before eventually adding more pace, and making our skins slapping against another. Proton kept on doing that fast – _yet tender_ – thrust of his until the bedroom was now filled with nothing but moans, gasping, grunts, and smell of our sweats mixing together. The older man kept doing that until he was feeling he was going to climax himself, and grunted quite loudly.

I felt my body tensed once I felt Proton thrust himself deeply to my sweet spot, and arched my back as I released my milk boy with great trembling, followed with a scream this time. I shuddered as I felt myself releasing whatever was build up in the inside and breathing heavily once I was done with releasing myself. I blinked heavily at the sensations and trying to observe he older man’s reaction as I came earlier. I saw Proton made an agonizingly pleasured face for a moment there, as he saw me.

However, Proton still didn’t came as of yet, so he kept on plunging himself deeper and deeper, until he scrunched both his eyes shut, thrusting the last deep move – _making me scream from the great thrust_ – and releasing his fresh seed inside of mine; I was almost pushed back as I felt his trembling hot ones inside and much strength pushing as he released himself. Once Proton was done loading his seed inside, he pulled his limp ones back and out from mine, very slowly. He panted erratically and eyes half lidded as the pleasure must washed over him as well.

Not long, Proton leaned himself on the top of my body, gazing at my eyes like there was no tomorrow. He kept on looking until he kissed my lips – _with no motivation and mixed with tiredness_ – before moving his body from me and leaning on my side without much sound. He then slowly moved both of his hands to grab my waist and pulling me closer; spooning me, to put it precisely. I felt his hands rubbing slightly on my waist to the back before leaning his face into my hair again.

“You _smell even better_ now…” Proton said, with a low sexy voice of his.

I blushed as he said that and trying to close my eyes to pretend myself to sleep, just getting more from Proton.

“And your skins feel even smoother after the after-glow…” Proton said while slightly moving one of his hands onto my arms to my chest and ended on my legs; trying to graze his hand over my body.

What he did felt like he was going to eat me _–or skinning me_ – alive with his touches, but still, I pretend to sleep. Gaining no response, Proton chuckled and wrapped both of his hands on my waist again. He then sighed blissfully before his breathing become stable and a light snore was heard. His light snore was somehow affecting me, or lulling me to sleep as well, as I immediately yawned before closing both of my eyes, sleeping my day off. Hopefully after I woke up, nothing would made me scurrying away from Proton or denying myself all over… or probably think myself how to confess, _or telling him why the change of mind after all the things going on between us._

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be out soon enough~ This was written like, very long because the previous ones were quite short. So, I guess I should make it up with this chap... anyway, look forward for the next chapter! ;D More fluffs in next chapter, with slight teasing. ;D


	6. Reasons and Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out~! At least I've finished this in like, 5 days? It's really long and filled with the romance between the two, so make sure to hold your nose... and enjoy the ride- no, the read! ;D

What came the next few hours after I woke up was _nothing._ I didn’t try to push Proton away nor denying my feelings to him. I agreed myself to have my way with him. Even though he used that towel to make sure I didn’t ran away and released it a minute after I fell asleep, since he was wide awake from my snoring; or so Proton said with a smirk, but I didn’t buy any of it. I bet Proton was waking up to do something else downstairs, like reading or cooking something. Proton might not seem like it, but he was one hell of a bookworm; from the amount of books he had aligned on the bookshelf.

As I was deeply in thought over the older man, Proton traveled his hand from my chest to my ass from time to time, while sniffing my hair; as if he was some kind of beast. He must be wanted to make sure I was real and existed to him, and not a dream to have. I made an uninterested look as I had these thoughts and hunches over the older man.

“Proton. Don’t leave any more _marks_ over my body. You’ve left big ones on my neck yesterday, remember?”

Proton chuckled as I said that. He then turned to nip my earlobe before lick my whole ear. I shivered a bit as he did that, but trying not to make any noises – _anything lewd enough that could made the older man wanted to continue_ – to entice the older man, since I was already sore. Proton didn’t answer or replied to what I’ve said but continuing to grab a handful of my buttocks and squeeze it in an entrancing way; leaving me hissing and moaning some more.

“Gold”, Proton said with a low voice of his.

I widened my eyes as he made that sexy voice – _hinted that he wanted to continue_ – and I immediately pulled both of my hands to cover Proton’s lips and slightly pushing him back.

“Stop. I’m sore enough as you can see, so let’s stop this,” I paused while observing the older man’s change of expressions.

Proton made a scowl over what I was doing to him, but sudden warmth eventually made its way to my finger, making me shuddered at. Proton actually parted his lips and licked my fingers. Proton smirked once he saw how I was making a flushed face again and trying to continue from earlier intercourse, but a sudden hiss from downstairs made Proton stopped and sighed.

“… Arbok. Foods…” Proton said, before turning to sit straight on the bed and pulling himself out.

I just looked at the older man listlessly before turning to take a seat on the bed as well. I cringed as I felt the sudden pain struck my hips to below. I couldn’t even move my legs properly as it felt like a jelly. I blushed when I saw there was something trailed between my thighs as well… _Proton’s_. I bit my lower lip in frustration and wanted to hurry and took another bath, but stopped when I saw Proton was already back, standing on the door, while folding both of his hands.

Proton made a scowl once he saw me trying to get up from the bed. His glimmering emerald orbs were as piercing as ever. He huffed before turning to ask me.

“Where do you think _you’re going?_ ”

I made a flustered face as Proton glared at me. I bet the older man was thinking that I was going to run myself away after all we’ve done and be gone for good. But I never had that kind of plan – _escaping and leaving Proton_ – not if I was being in this horribly weak state. I scratched my head slightly before turning to look at the floor.

“Bathroom… I wanted to take a bath. But I couldn’t walk properly… so you _don’t have to worry_. I won’t run away or anything.” I said, with a little smile tugging on my lips.

Proton hummed before scooting himself over to my side, seating himself for a moment, and putting his hands on my waist for a moment, before lifting me off from the bed. I let out a squeak once I felt my body was being lifted off easily, again. Proton let an amused snicker as he putted me on his shoulder, and going to walk himself downstairs. I didn’t protest or do anything this time, since I had already losing much energy.

Once Proton had been downstairs – _with me dangled on his shoulder_ – he immediately turned right and opened the door to the bathroom. Proton took what looked like a bottle of shampoo and soaps from the cabinets, with a towel draping his other side of shoulder, before putting me down. I immediately leaned myself on the tub’s edge; to gain balance over my weak legs. Proton smirked on my side for a moment before turning on the shower and set it to warm, and filling the tub with water.

“Hey, Proton.”

Proton immediately shot a look over to my side. The older man blinked in a daze before letting a smile tugging on his lips.

“What is it, _Gold?_ ” Proton made a tone over my name.

“… Well, since you’re still filling the tub now. I would like to ask something... Don’t you ever want ask as to why the change of mind?” I asked Proton with an innocent face.

Proton made an unsure face – _raised one of his eyebrows_ – as I asked him that.  He thought deeply for a moment before gaining what I just meant and let a small sound of _‘oh’_.

“Change of mind… huh. Are you sure that was a change of mind, in the first place? From what I’ve seen, you wanted to do that for a long time with me. It’s just that you denied it a lot and running away from my questions and the fact. You loved me, after all and _it was pretty obvious._ ” Proton snickered.

I blinked on Proton as he said that. I felt the blush creeping on my face all over again and I looked down on my feet before mumbling unimportant stuff.

“Anyway, Gold. You don’t have to tell me anything, I know exactly what you are thinking.” Proton said without a hint of doubt.

I immediately glared my eyes as he said that.

“Well, here I am trying to have my reason as to why I decided to sleep with you. I admit: _I like you_ , ever since I don’t know when.”

“Ever since _we met,_ ” Proton corrected. _Yeah, Proton whatever._

“Anyway, I’ve confessed this. Actually I don’t know as to why I liked you in the first place. After you were taken away by the Police, all I’ve thought was how I’ve pitied you: _trying so hard to confess your feelings to me yet pushed away by the senseless me_. Second, when we met again, I was terrorized by your actions of hijacking. And last, here… I don’t know what to feel. It’s all mixed up, but, there is one thing… that _I wanted to try to face my feelings and not denying it anymore_. I felt strange whenever I was with you. My heart was thumping wildly and Butterfrees seemed to gain a nest over my stomach. I didn’t even notice your presence when you sneaked yourself up in the beach. It just means… I trust you that much.” I said while slightly covering my face with a hand; feeling my blush was becoming more visible and almost made me faint.

Proton looked at me in a surprise – _for what like a minute_ – before stifled a laugh. I made a pout as I heard Proton laughed; it wasn’t even funny. What came next was a sudden hand over my shoulder and pushing me to the inside of the tub. I yelped once I felt I was falling, together with Proton. And just before I could regain myself, I was already on the inside of the warm water, widened before bolting myself up and sitting on the tub – _drenched and coughing_ – making a hissing sound over Proton.

Proton still laughed like it was a total joke. I was currently pissed whatever he was doing so I grab a handful of water and splashed it to the older man’s face. And just right, Proton was quiet, and making a cold face to me. This time, it was my turn to laugh over his face. Proton seemed unpleased from my laugh, so he grabbed a handful of water to my face as well – _making me silent_ – and leaning himself closer to my face while I wiped my face. I shivered when I felt both of his hands on my buttocks again.

“P-Proton!” I screamed.

“It’s what you called like, _and love_ , Gold. I know you’re confessing to me. Thank you very much for your feelings to me, Gold. I’m pretty _honored._ ” Proton said before planting a smooch over my lips.

“And I know exactly that is what you are going to say. Silver’s information was pretty much accurate. Gold, you should be more honest like this. I liked you better this way.” Proton said before letting out a chuckle.

“You! Just how long have you been setting the whole things with Silver?! You guys are the wors-“

“It’s _not_ setting up. Silver just called me and give me a piece of his thoughts, or _information_ , for me. And I never thought that falling in love with a kid like you would eventually make me turned this way.” Proton hovered one of his fingers over my lips; to shut me up.

“I never even call you to fall in love with me…” I said while slightly glancing around the tub, trying not to notice Proton’s finger grazing over my lower lip.

“Well, you never. But I fell for you, hard, ever since the first time we met. And I was betting that _you were_ , as well. Since you’ve been looking at my eyes for who knows how long. And that last meeting we had in Goldenrod’s Radio Tower, too. You _didn’t push me away as I made my move on you, Gold_. I thought you had that soft spot over me.” Proton said, while moving his hand to my wet fringe and pushed it to the back of my ear.

“… I didn’t know what to feel at that time. It’s just I wanted to _avoid_ you. But after you were taken away in custody, for four years, I had that slight thought of thinking of your well-being. Silver, too keep mentioning your name so…” I bit my lower lips as I recalled the events.

Proton chuckled before giving me his genuine smile and kissed me. His kiss was strangely tender and had no other purpose other than showing his love for me; or that was what I felt. Proton then moved himself from the tub, taking the shampoo and soaps – _which he had putted on bathtub’s corner_ – and shaking it slightly at my face.

“Come on. You can tell me more of your reasoning after I _washed_ you.” Proton winked at me for a moment, before gaining my attention on what he meant.

“Hell no! _Get out!_ I will just wash myself alone!” I said, blushing and splashing much water onto Proton’s face. Proton shielded his face with one of his hands so he wasn’t affected that much and giving me a grin.

“Well, if you say so, Gold. Just let me know if you need some scrubbing on your back.” Proton said while giving me a most evil smirk I had ever known, before standing on his own two feet and getting out of the bath.

Once the door closed, I sighed. At least, Proton… he went out. Now I could relax myself inside here without him bothering my overly thumping brain with what I’ve just said to the older man; I was nervous to confess. It was my reason, why the change of my mind with sleeping with the older man, even though I haven’t confessed properly. I knew it must felt strange and incomplete as explanations, as to what I’ve just said to Proton. The older man said he understood… so I guess, he could try to find another reason with my actions just from observing me.

But even as incomplete as it was, there was this simple reason hung in the air: _I was attracted to and wanted to know more about Proton_ , not because of his criminal background or anything related to his crimes, but because of who he was; before he turned into Rocket member and all the good things he had done. It was strange how love works, but if this was _what you called love_ , then I was totally being dragged into shitty situations.

I knew I was getting dragged into this poisonous love with the ex-Executive, but… _I couldn’t help it_ , alright?

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

After I finished bathing by myself, I went out from the bathroom, just to be met with Proton’s frowned face. I cocked an eyebrow as he did that. What did I do to the older man, anyway? I have confessed the whole thing and now he was frowning. I heard a sigh escaped from his lips and wanted to question what was going on the inside of Proton’s head, just to be interrupted with a loud ringing from my Pokegear.

“Do you know this number?” Proton asked, slightly hung the Pokegear on my face.

I looked from Proton’s face to the dialing number over and over. The number was strange… probably someone else. I wanted to say that, but Proton already interrupted my thoughts.

“Judging from your face, you didn’t know who it is. This number had been calling for ten times and I decided to dial it off, but the caller is quite persistent.” Proton said with a huff. His eyes are making annoyed glance over the number.

“Wa-wait. Maybe, if I wasn’t wrong… _Silver?_ ” I scratched my cheek in response, still trying to grasp whoever was persistent enough to call without much stop.

Proton’s emerald orbs immediately shot a direct gaze on me and looked onto the number again. Well, Proton’s face was now scarier than ever. Proton’s face made a jealous expression – _and he seemed to be accusing me for having another lover_ – and wanted to crush and smash my Pokegear into pieces. I then snatched the Pokegear from his hand and immediately dialed it.  Proton glared at me; I expected that anyway. I just gave him a small apologetic smile, waving my hand dismissively.

“Hello? Who’s this- Silv! Hey. What’s with you changing your phone number? I thought you were a stalker of mine… well you are. Huh? Proton? Proton eh yeah. I have met Proton… and what, you wanna talk with him or something? HUH? LOVE? AH SHUT UP YOU MOPHEAD! It’s all _because_ of you now I was getting dragged into this shitty set up of yours! I don’t need your help on meeting him or the kind! Or if possible, better change me back into the way I was before! Well, _thanks,_ you jerk!” I said, and dial it off.

I then pushed my Pokegear back into Proton’s hand – _as he was making more scary expression_ – and huffed.

“It’s Silver. Sorry about yelling. I _don’t_ want to fall in love with you, out of all person. Honest.” I said, shrugging my shoulder.

Proton made a neutral look as I said that and he let out a chuckle.

“But you fall for me in the end. It’s all good. I know you were quite… _different_ than the rest of the person I’ve ever met before, so that was maybe the reason why I fall for you also. And your eyes were _too beautiful_ to be ignored.” Proton said while leaning close to my face.

“Well, yours too.” I said, slightly meeting his emerald orbs, before walking myself away to the sofa.

Proton didn’t say anything or moved himself, before he found me sitting on the sofa while letting out a sigh. The older man then took a book – _quite thick compared to yesterday’s book_ – out from the shelf while he walked before seating himself on my side.

“Tell me more of your reasons as to why you changed your mind to sleep with me.” Proton said – _or stated_ – with a single smirk.

I sighed as he said that and shook my head slightly.

“… I don’t know anymore. I think I’ve confessed everything to you.” I said, slightly avoiding the main question from Proton.

Proton let out a snicker on my face and flipped his book. He was still reading for whatever was written on the page – _complex enough for me to understand, since I wasn’t very smart to begin with_ – and continued,

“There was a main reason, no?”

I gulped down my saliva as he said that; bullseye again. I then slowly directed my gaze to the older man’s side and meeting his amused emerald orbs. Well, now he was saying that, I couldn’t really escape, right? I could, but he would probably probe it even further as he made his move again, on me.

“Uh. I… was attracted… and wanted to know more about you. That was about it…” I said, with a small voice, almost unheard by Proton but myself.

Proton listened to what I’ve said but he pretend not to hear it and teased me.

“What was it again, Gold? _Speak clearly_ so I could hear.”

I gulped more of my saliva and clearing my thought. My shoulder and arms were trembling from the nervousness and the mixed feelings inside. I clenched shut both of my eyes forcefully before inhaling a lot of oxygen and exhaled it loudly.

“I was _attracted to you and wanted to know more about you!_ That was about the _main reason_.” I said, with a soft gasp followed, as if I was just going through something extreme beyond my limit.

Proton then leaned himself closer and planted a fast kiss on my forehead. I gasped as he did that and immediately covered my forehead with my hand. I glared at Proton from the corner of my eyes.

“Good job, Gold. You were being totally honest right now. And what was it that you wanted to know more about me, _hmm?_ ” Proton looked at me with his teasing smile.

I felt Proton was shuffling himself even closer to my seat and eventually leaning his hand on my shoulder while the other played with my fringe, again. I just sighed for a moment before answering.

“I know that you are a bookworm, a good cook, and… an innocent person before you joined the Rockets. Also an ex-Excutive, a sadist, and a cruel person. That was about what I’ve known about you. You’ve said that I should move in inside with you and try my best to love you. Well, I didn’t love you as of yet, but starting to like you, to put it very honestly.”  

“And what do you like and attracted to, about me?” Proton asked, with a soft whisper over my ear, slowly huffing to make me shiver.

“… Your eyes, I guess.” I answered while rolling both of my eyes.

I heard Proton sighed in disappointment, but then he grasped an idea that made him questioned me again.

“May I interpret this as… my eyes _talked more_ than what I acted upon you, Gold?”

I blinked as I heard what he just said. _‘talked more’_ … I then directed my eyes on his. His emerald ones burrowed itself into my Golden ones like matching colors. It was strange and unique color, even as one who joined the Rocket. I listlessly moved my hand to the older man’s cheek and stared at his eyes. We kept on staring, for Arceus knew how long – _just like the first time we met on Slowpoke Well_ – and snapped back into reality as I heard my Pokegear ringing again.

Proton immediately cursing at whoever was sending message – _since it was beeping once_ – and scrolled through my Pokegear and saw it was only a small campaign from the Goldenrod’s Department Store. It felt funny to me – _by seeing this_ – yesterday I was being totally aware and cautious of him confiscating my Pokegear, and now I just let him scroll and played with it without any safety concern. It just felt like I was changed on the inside, or soften, like Proton had said. Did love made people turned this way? 

 _Or no, not that_. It was because I was trying to build a trust with Proton and trying to love him as he was. He wasn’t a criminal to begin with, so there was a slight chance of him changing, or even returned to the way he was back then. And _I was sure of it_. And once I was in these deep thoughts – _as I was dazing at nothing in particular_ – I felt a smooth movement on my lips again.

I gasped when I felt Proton was already licking on my lips and making his move inside. The older man then pushed me back onto the sofa as I was unfocused, pining me like he liked to do. Proton smirked as he saw me writhing under him and leaned even closer. His green hair was tickling me at the side of my cheek so I closed my eyes in discomfort.

“Gold… Say you _love_ me.” Proton whispered in his low voice.

I clenched shut my eyes as I felt the older man was smooching down my lips and playing with the lower lip for a moment before biting it harshly. I yelped as I felt the pain and Proton pushed his tongue inside. We swirled both of our tongues for minutes without stopping – _almost leaving me breathless_ – and pulled once Proton needed a breathe or two. I too, gasped when Proton pulled himself from me and feeling my head sweating a lot.  

“And what would you do, if I said I love you?” I asked, slightly dizzy from the sudden heat.

Proton smirked in response. He cocked on of his eyebrows in amusement, leaning closer to my ear.

“Probably do you _right here_ and _right now_.”

I blushed and gasped as he said that, pushing the older man on the chest with much force, and seated myself properly on the sofa. I wheezed as I tried to break myself free from the upcoming approaches from Proton; like kisses and soft peck. Proton smiled as he knew I wasn’t going to let him doing anything to me any further. The older man then back to seating himself properly and taking the book that he had left opened earlier on the coffee table. I just glanced on the book for a moment before asking again,

“What are you so keen of reading anyway?”

Proton chuckled, giving me a simple reply.

“Pokemon’s main anatomy and their evolutions process.”

“Isn’t that like too hard to be learnt with…? Why don’t you just experiment yourself on the field and catch all of them like most Trainers?” I asked again while curious on what the older man was truly reading about. I heard a sigh escaped from Proton’s lips as I said that.

“ _Gold._ First, you have to know that I _was_ an ex-Executive of Rocket. Second, you needed to know _not everyone_ had the rights to have Pokedex. Third, I don’t have much experience about the other Pokemon, _unlike_ the champion beside me.” Proton chuckled.

I slapped my forehead as he said that. I truly forgot that the Pokedex were the main thing we were using on our journey, so we didn’t have any needs on learning the evolutions as it would processed on the Pokedex. And Pokedex too, were only earned when you had met the Pokemon Professor, Professor Oak himself. As I realized my mistake, I mumbled, _‘sorry’_. Proton just chuckled and giving me a ruffle over my hair; like a kid.

And once Proton was fixated on his book again, I was curious on what time was it, so I stood on my own two feet and went upstairs to check the time; since I didn’t have my Pokegear with me, and asking Proton would mean trouble. It was five in the evening. Usually Proton would already cook _–either dessert or anything similar to be eaten–_ within this time, but instead… he read a book. _Did he have something in mind…?_ I then immediately ran downstairs – _leaving noises of thumping over the wooden floor_ – and to the Proton’s back. I was so curious what was going on the inside of his head so I asked, while leaning myself on the sofa’s surface.

“Hey, Proton. It’s five… and, um, you usually cooked at this time, but why don’t you? Do you, perhaps, have some kind of plan, to go out, and such?” I asked, with an innocent tone.

Proton didn’t turn back and keep on reading his book before closing it and stood on his own two feet, going to the bookshelves and return it to where it was. Proton then chuckled, and walked towards me.

“You’re so incredibly sharp on these things, _Gold_. Perhaps you have already _known me much better_ than you think. Also, yes, I would like to go to the Goldenrod today, with you.” Proton said with a smile.

I blinked dumbly as Proton said that. I then repeated after the city’s name,

“Goldenrod…?”

“Yes. Does it not to your tastes to go there? I wanted to have a good time with you there. Should I say… _a date_.” Proton smirked.

I blushed as he said that and turned my face away to the door. Proton realized how my cheeks had turned red in color and the older man reached me in just seconds, grabbing hold of my chin and pulling my gaze over to his emerald orbs. They were glimmering as ever.

“I would like to have a fine time with you before you went back tomorrow.” Proton whispered.

I just looked on the older man’s eyes, to his hair, before turning to look at his collarbone and clutching the edge of his white shirt while slightly nodding. _I didn’t think rejecting his offers on date would be a good idea. I mean… he wanted to spend his time with me, so I should just accept and go with it_. _And it wasn’t like Proton would drug me anymore, since he said liked me and all…_ Proton smiled genuinely and planted a soft kiss over my lips again.

“Then, change into the shirt I preferred you to be into. Unless you wanted to get yourself kicked out…. I was a VIP member there and it would be better if you go with suits, or the kinds.” Proton said before turning me on my heels and pushing me to the second floor.

I gaped as he egged me on and just stayed quiet until we reached the front of the cupboard. Inside the cupboard, though, surprisingly, had many kinds of formal clothes, just like the one Proton used. Proton picked a cloth that seemed to be smaller in size – _maybe it was his clothes back in the day he was nineteen, just like me_ – and gave me several ties to be picked with and then telling me to seat myself on the bed. I was confused at first, but obliged as Proton told me the instructions.

I pulled all my clothing as Proton told me to. Proton first gave me the white uniform to be wear at first, tying a red tie, before giving me the grey vest to be putted on, and lastly, a suit. Three piece suit, I realized. I blinked as I saw myself on the cupboard’s mirror – _which was taken out from the cupboard just after I wore the whole suit_ – quite taken aback with my appearance. And not long, I heard a rummaging from Proton’s cupboard again, found the older man was picking a pair of greyish shoes and giving them to me. He told me to wear it and so I complied. Once I was done wearing all the clothes he picked for me, Proton hummed _–mostly for his own amusement–_ nodding slightly before turning to rummage the cupboard again.

“Um, Proton…? Is this your shirt from back then…?” I asked, slowly and being unsure if it was.

Proton still tried to find a cloth to use, so he replied quite slowly.

“… Yes. Back when I was around your age. Thankfully I didn’t throw it away, huh?”

I just nodded a little as he said that, before turning to sit on the bed’s edge. I waited for like minutes before Proton found all the three piece suit he wanted to wear and instantly being beet red once I saw the older man stripped in front of me. His body was strangely alluring when he stripped like, teasing me or entrancing me. I shifted my gaze to the door not to notice the older man’s entrancing toned body, but Proton noticed at how embarrassed I was, and he teased me with,

“Well now. What are you being so _embarrassed for?_ We’ve done the whole thing together and going for a date after this. Save it when we’re having another round tonight, _Gold_.” Proton said and chuckled.

I just blushed even more as he said that. We’re going for another round, again? I bit my lower lip as I recalled the intercourse we had this morning. Not long, my recalling was interrupted as I heard a small ruffling of clothes and saw that Proton had changed into his three-piece suit from the corner of my eye, just to be mesmerized. He looked like nothing but a royalty, there. Even I wouldn’t think that he was the former ex-Executive or Rocket. He wore white uniform on the inside with the combination of black with red stripped patterned tie, a black vest, and a metallic gray suit. He even wore his watch; which looked like a Pokegear in a glance, but it wasn’t. Well, I wasn’t even sure if he was Proton I knew at that moment.

I blinked as I saw the older man was using the whole formal suit and gaining myself a smirk. Proton then leaned closer to my ear.

“Don’t worry, _Gold_. I will make sure you will be satisfied fully, while using these clothes.”

Proton the blow a huff of breath into my ear, which made me jumped and covered my ear immediately, gaining a devious grin from the older man. Proton then looked at the clock on the wall for a moment – _it was six already_ – before grabbing my wrist and pulled me down downstairs. I just kept on looking on Proton’s straight back in confusion and wanted to ask what was he doing, before interrupted with,

“Gold, let’s go. Try to _hang_ on me tightly, all right?” Proton said with his head tilted a bit.

I just nodded – _not knowing what he meant exactly_ – but complied with what Proton had said. And the next destination came in mind: The Goldenrod City.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

After what felt like ten minutes, we arrived on the Goldenrod City without any injuries, just me being sore enough as I hung on Proton’s shoulder while looking at the wild sea under. We’ve travelled from Proton’s house to the Goldenrod using Proton’s Crobat. The bat might seem tiny in size, but in all truth, it was huge enough to let you fly across the ocean and mountain. But it wasn’t a good idea in the compared to Dragonite, in the first place; since you couldn’t climb on the bat’s back or taking a seat. I sighed once I felt I was already on the ground, and on the white pavement of Goldenrod.

“Well, thanks for the ride…” I said, slightly scratching my head and being quite annoyed to my soreness.

Proton returned its Crobat inside of the red sphere, before turning to look at me with a smile, and giving a slight nod to follow after him. I then followed without protests, just with a curious face. I realized the path we took was pretty much the same, and to the underground, even. I didn’t bother to ask where the path were leading to, and just observing if there were any changes in the town since I left two days ago. There weren’t apparently, and I paused a minute once I felt Proton was already going downstairs; thinking if it was wise decision to follow after the older man. I immediately followed after the older man in a hurry _–and in response–_ before being separated; which would turn into messed up situation later if I was.

Once underground, I saw Proton talked to someone on the counter for a moment, before taking a ticket and going upstairs again. I wanted to ask what ticket he was taking, but I just followed behind again. Once we were upstairs, I was immediately pulled by Proton’s arm to his side and I bumped a little onto his shoulder; leaving me gasped.

“Don’t be that nervous, Gold. I wouldn’t eat you here.” Proton smirked as I frowned in response.

Proton kept dragging me along the road until we eventually stopped on one of the tallest building near the sea shore, and inside. Once inside, Proton went straight for the elevator and pushed the button to ten. I just blinked at the flooring number and waited until the lift took us to where Proton had in mind. Once the lift made a ping sound, the door swiftly opened and it led us to the long pathway with red carpets spread to the path onwards. I gaped at the sight before Proton put a finger over my lips and closed it. He smiled before taking me by shoulder and walking through the path, and further to the inside.

I just blinked in amazement as I never saw any building with the strange golden and red color interior. It felt like I was going to the inside of some castle, with Proton. There was glittering gold on the chandelier-like lamp and the walls were painted with nothing but gold, decorated with some gold- shaped Ho-Oh and Lugia on each side. It was dazzling… I guess it felt like it was having a match with my eyes, too, the color was. Once I was sure I observed enough, Proton pulled me again to the reception and flashed the ticket – _he gained earlier from the underground_ – to the receptionist. The receptionist was surprised for a moment, before excusing himself for a minute, and back with another bartender. The bartender nodded before leading us to somewhere.

I walked with Proton into which looked like a small hallway, before turning on the right at the end of the hall and walked inside. Inside, we were greeted by a small room with nothing worthy to be noted. A room that has a huge dining table for two person in the center and a… bed. _Well now, that was strange_. I never seen or visited a room with only huge dining table and bed as the only arrangement and decors. I frowned at the sight but left it at that as Proton gestured me to follow him. Once Proton seated on the dining table, he smirked.

“Isn’t this like _that_ hotel…?” I asked, in a slow tone as I seated myself across the older man.

“Well, yes. _In a way_. But they had this famous dinner with desserts that you’d probably liked. I ever visited here once when I was still on duty as Rocket, and found the food were exceptionally good.” Proton laughed after.

“Alone?”

Proton fixated his gaze on me as I said that. He hummed amusedly before nodding.

“Yes, I was alone. What is it, Gold? _Jealous?”_ Proton cocked one of his eyebrows while still looking at me.

“Well, _no._ I’m just asking… And where’s the food? Shouldn’t they have some kind of menus available if they served dinner and such?” I asked again, being unsure of the place.

“I had reserved it in the first place, so you don’t have to worry about the food and menus. All the foods I ordered are just for your sake, _Gold_.” Proton purred my name while he immediately took hold of my wrist and kissed my finger in a manner; like a prince courting over the princess.

I just bit my lower lip and feeling a blush crept on my face as he did this and averted my gaze to the wall. Proton noticed my embarrassment, so he just let it slide and seated himself quietly while waiting for the foods to come. Not long, a knock was heard from the door, and the same bartender appeared with a tray of foods on both of his hands. I was widened at the delicious sight and the bartender took a leave once the foods were spread and aligned beautifully on the table. I felt like I was drooling at the serving and Proton smiled once he saw the happiness on my face.

“ _Enjoy yourself_ , Gold.” Proton said while taking a plate of crepes as well.

I immediately dug what was served in front of me; a chocolate cake. I munched everything down in one go, before taking a turn of Strawberry Shortcake, and everything else. The last thing I ate was an ice cream parfait. Everything seemed to be perfect and soft, it melted me in the end. Everything Proton served and offered to me were strangely delicious and beautiful enough. _Just like… him_. I blushed as I had these thoughts and shook my head in response. I heard Proton chuckled across me.

“What was going on the inside of your head, Gold? Surely not mesmerized, or being reminded by the cakes… of me?”

I blushed even more as he said that and hung my head quite low. Proton laughed even more at me and out a hand under his chin in much amusement. He kept on looking at me like forever _–with his devious smirk–_ before turning to look at the rest of the cakes that were still available on the table. I couldn’t eat anymore so I just looked at it listlessly, being totally full and thinking if there were any way to keep the cakes and brought it home, instead of wasting it away.

“Wanted to bring the rest home?” Proton asked, trying to distract me from earlier embarrassing thoughts.

I nodded immediately once he asked that. Proton smiled as he dialed the telephone that was hung on the inside the room, calling the bartender to come and pack the whole dessert. Not long the bartender appeared again, as he pulled and putted the cakes onto a small foam plate and into small plastics, wrapping them neatly and giving us a beautiful decorated box to be taken home. I smiled at the sight as the bartender left with a thank you bow pretty much after.

“Well then. We were done here… then, let’s go to the next destination.” Proton said, before heaving himself up from the chair, taking the beautiful box _–filled with cakes–_ with his free hand from the table and taking my wrist again with the other.

“Wa, wait. Where to?” I asked, quite stuttered at the sudden movement and being pulled.

Proton smirked before replying,

“National Park.”

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

After what felt like minutes walking from the Goldenrod and to the National Park ahead, I was slightly tipsy from the ray of lights surrounding and beaming the city. The neon lights were too blaring in my opinion so my sight was getting kind of rippled with rainbows and feeling kind of nauseous. Once we were on the empty routes ahead, I heaved my shoulder and exhaled loudly; trying to make the dizziness and nausea feeling dissapear. Proton observed me from the corner of his eyes without much talk and smiled slightly when he saw me being totally fine. I too, didn’t try to talk or brought any topic between us as we kept on walking the empty road ahead. Seconds passed by, and suddenly I felt a hand was cupping my buttocks and squeezing it tightly. I hitched a gasp in response and Proton hummed, delightedly.

Proton kept on squeezing until he was satisfied and let my butt go. At least, that was what I’ve thought, but instead, he continued to rub his finger on the place where he just inserted his own raging hardness this morning, leaving me shuddered. Proton made a smirk as he kept on rubbing on the entrance teasingly _–even though it was covered with pants, but the rubbing of the cloth made me feel giddier than ever–_ and I made a yelp once he suddenly thrust his finger, purposely.

“You’re _sensitive_.” Proton said, before withdrawing his finger away and pulled my shoulder with one of his arm; trying to get me even closer.

“Whose _fault_ do you think it is…”, I mumbled under my breath as I felt my face was getting redder than ever.

“Well, mine. _I know_. But _I love you so much, Gold_. Couldn’t help but wanted to do more or tease you.” Proton instantly replied.

I just glared at the older man for a second, before finding ourselves already on the National park’s entrance. National Park was supposedly closed, but finding the Park was still opened within these hours was actually a good idea. I’ve ate a lot of dessert and _needed_ to burn all my calories or I will get fat tomorrow. Once Proton was leading the way and through the entrance, I immediately take a small jog from time to time while still following behind Proton. Proton smiled as he saw me jogged but he let me, nevertheless.

“It’s quite funny to see you jog in those suits, _Gold_.” Proton said without looking on my direction.

I frowned as he said that. I still jogged, though.

“Well, who cares about outfits… and I ate too much calories, needing myself to burn it and jogging _ease my mind_ as well.” I replied with a straight tone.

Proton chuckled, before turning to one of the benches and sat himself there. He had his sights on me while he leaned back on the bench without much expression. I kept jogging until I felt like it was enough and took an abrupt seat on the older man’s side. Proton stayed gazing at me before he actually asked,

“Do you feel better now?”

I blinked as he asked that. _Of course I felt better_ … Way even better after I jogged earlier and being full from the amount of dessert I have eaten. What did he mean by that question, anyway?

“Yeah, why the question?” I asked again, cocked one of my eyebrow as he asked that.

“… Do you _like me_ even better now?”

I blushed as he asked that. Damn, I never thought Proton would be the type who would actually asked this type of things after dinner. And hell, that bait… he wanted me to actually say yeah, and yeah. Flirting with me after dinner, too... He… _changed, maybe?_ I bit my lower lip as he kept on looking at me from my side and leaned one of his hands closer until it landed on my head. I thought he was going to pull me closer, but he patted me on the head instead.

“Well, no rush. I _know how you felt_ , though.” Proton mumbled, quite darkly and disappointed.

I stayed still as he kept patting my head, and a single movement from Proton made me flinched after. Proton chuckled as he leaned closer to my face and landed a kiss on my cheek. A swift and simple kiss. _Proton-like, I know_.

“I…” I started, not knowing the continuation and kept hanging there. Proton mused thoughtfully before humming and trying to egg me on.

“I… I never knew your new side until you brought me here, the Goldenrod. And, the suits…” I said while trying to inhale a lot of the fresh air while still looking on the road.

I knew my face must be beet red as I kept trying to continue, but stifled each time, with nervousness. Proton made an amused face as he kept patting me. A smile tugged on his lips as he saw me trying to express what I was feeling.

_“Continue.”_

I cleared my throat for a minute before continuing what I wanted to say: my whole new feelings.

“I… never knew you looked good in the suit. Also, the fancy dinner you bought me _… thank you_. I know you must be thinking that I would deny my feelings, but no, not anymore. I _like you even more_ , even better than before, Proton. I just… don’t know how I got involved even deeper in this… I mean, seriously. I don’t even know what I am talking about right now.”

Proton chuckled as I finished my talk and ruffled my hair; turning my hair into one mess. I glared at the older man from the corner of my eyes as he kept chuckling in amusement; it felt like he was treating me as some mere kid talking. The older man didn’t try to interrupt what I was going to say or even stopped me from blurting everything. He swiped my bangs to the back for a moment before voicing his thoughts.

“I never knew you’re really bad at expressing your feelings, Gold. All I know was that, you’re really smart at the things you shouldn’t be; like infiltrating. And at this kind of situations, you’re, _really suck._ I bet you never got yourself a girlfriend before.” Proton laughed loudly as he said that.

I furrowed both of my brows as he said that. As he kept on laughing, I felt like my pride was being shattered and my emotions were shaking with raging fire than ever. _That’s it_. I snapped as Proton couldn’t stop laughing.

“Well, _sorry_ that I’ve never had one before. And what about you, bet you got thousand women on your side, huh.” I said, grumpily kicking one of the pebbles on the front.

Proton then stopped laughing. He immediately made a straight face before changing it drastically into an evil smirk; like how he usually was. I shivered once I felt his face was burying on the top of my hair and sniffing like how he usually did. I felt both of his hands were making its way to my waist and below, eventually teasing at my crotch with a slight graze; which elicited a gasp from my mouth. I heard the older man chuckled evenly as he teased me and feeling his body weight pressed on my smaller build.

“ _Jealous_ , Gold?” Proton whispered lowly, to one of my ear.

“I’m not. Why should I be,” I replied immediately, before frowning even more and folded both of my hands.

Proton didn’t say anything afterwards, just playing with my fringe for a moment before suddenly lifted me up from the bench. I yelped as I felt my waist was being lifted off and Proton immediately dangled me on his shoulder. I blushed as he then innocently walked across the Park with me, without much care of the public places or the eyes that might saw us in the middle of the night. I smacked his shoulder _–to put me down–_ from time to time but got ignored and he kept on walking. After I felt like we were heading to another route leading back to the Goldenrod, Proton talked.

“Well, what do you want to do, now, _my prince?_ ”

“ _’What to do’_ , what? And stop with that pet name or else.” I asked again while still feeling myself strangely comfortable on his shoulder.

Proton hummed a bit while still walking over the route and going to the entrance of Goldenrod. I felt he was going to drag me into dangerous situation _–which could involve my reputation as a Champion–_ so I yelled as grasping both of his shoulder,

“Proton! Wai-Wait! Let me down! There were dozens of people inside of the Goldenrod and what if they saw-“

“No one would bother, Gold. It was nighttime and everyone was busy with themselves.” Proton said with a snicker following after.

Proton kept on walking the straight road ahead and turned to the right corner when we were about halfway to the Game Corner. After what felt like minutes, I found we were being… led to some apartment; I realize. Proton kept on walking to the small and narrow path until he managed to walk inside of the small apartments and putted me down once we were in front of the lift. I sighed and frowned at the older man as he pushed the button to three without any care of my expressions.

“Well, _where_ are we going now?” I asked; when the lift’s door already closed and it was just the two of us inside.

 “My old apartment, Gold. Right when I was an executive. I bet you’re going to be _curious_.” Proton said while giving me a smirk.

 _Well, I wasn’t curious, but being wary of whatever you had in mind, Proton. Even though I was trying to build my trust with you too…_ Once the door opened, Proton immediately walked ahead, passing by three doors and opening the one on the side, with the number of twenty on the plates. Proton didn’t do much but stand there and the door already made a ping sound and opening by itself. I blinked at the sudden technology the door had, having a thought how one could do that, but interrupted by Proton’s sudden pull on my arms and to the inside.

It was pitch black inside, and the room had nothing but bed, I think. I tried to turn the lamp on, but got no switches or anything similar, also interrupted by Proton’s sudden hug from the back and leading me on to the bed. I couldn’t see that well, so once I felt myself tripped onto something huge, I was betting it must be the bed I saw earlier; I just saw the shape from afar when the light from outside came across. Once I felt myself fell on the soft mattress, I heard a shuffling that followed and stopped on the top of my body. Proton was hovering over my body while my face was pressed down to the mattress below.

I yelped once I felt my neck was being nipped suddenly by Proton from the back. As I yelped, I heard Proton was actually putting something on the floor; which was the cake box earlier. He then slowly pulled the box open and took one of the cakes out, shoving it to my mouth.

“H-huh? Why the _cake_ …?” I said, slightly tilting my head to see Proton’s expression. Proton seemed to be smirking, I realize; as he had those curve lined up on his lips and quite visible from the dark.

“Just _eat it_ , Gold.” Proton said, shoving the whipped cream and smeared some to my lips, I noticed.

I wanted to voice my thought, and trying to speak, but muffled once the cake already made its way to the inside of my mouth. I couldn’t help but bite a little _–before I choked myself–_ and Proton snickered. Well, this was what you call food play, or something, then. I frowned as the older man snickered before feeling my pants were being pulled by the older man. Proton then stripped me naked just in seconds, leaving my body naked and feeling the cold, from the room’s atmosphere and the feeling of uninhabited room.

Proton stayed still after he finished stripping me, and eventually snapped his finger, flicking the light open. The sudden lighting made me scrunched my eyes shut and covered my sight with the back of my palm. I realized Proton made everything inside of his room with sensors, so no one could actually visit this apartment without his presence; just like what he said back in the Goldenrod Tower where I met him the last time. After the sudden piercing light dispersed from my sight, I tried my best to flutter open my eyes, but the sudden flipping and turning over my body made me flinched and scrunched my eyes shut again.

After what felt like seconds, I tried to see what happened _–opening both of my eyes–_ and I was already flipped back – _as my back was on the mattress_ – and faced Proton now, on his bed. Proton licked his lips _–as if he was seeing a dessert–_ and leaned himself until he was just an inch closer to my face. I felt the pillow was quite hard on the back of my head as I tried to feel whatever was on his bed as Proton made his move. There were nothing but the pillow _–which my head leaned on right now–_ and the small blanket. Proton then licked his tongue over my lips in entrancing way, taking the whipped cream out _–which seemingly left from earlier pushing to eat from Proton–_ from the corner of my mouth.

I blushed as he did that and licked his lips even more entrancingly. I felt like I was seeing some kind of movie with a leading man that looked so erotic. As I had these thoughts, Proton’s hand immediately moved to the whipped cream on the top of the cake I ate earlier, and smeared some over my chest. I gasped as I felt the slimy and cold thing over one of my nipples and wanted to stop Proton, but the sensations were strangely alluring, so I didn’t stop him. Proton smirked before putting the cakes down on the box and eventually flicked his finger on my nipple again, making me shuddered at.

“You’re so strangely, _adorable_ , right now, Gold. Let’s continue this, _shall we?_ ” Proton said, before turning to smear some more of the whipped cream to my stomach and down to my legs.

I felt the sensations were being strange and off, but the way Proton did it make everything went good and pleasurable for my body. He kept on doing that until he stopped and leaning himself to one of my nipples, and sucking at it eagerly. I moaned as he kept sucking and playing with my other with his finger, twirling slightly before he pulled himself and flicked his tongue over my stomach. He kept on licking the whipped cream he smeared earlier and purposely made eye contact while he did so; as I couldn’t resist the sight. I kept moaning until I felt the older man licked on the top of my hardness. He hummed a bit before taking the tip in his mouth, nipping at it teasingly. I gasped as I felt the tongue made a tease, flicking it back and forth and pulling back from time to time.

It was agonizingly pleasurable, so once Proton pulled himself to see my change of expressions _–which was probably red and gasping erratically of wanting more–_ Proton smirked. He then put his thumb over my tip and played with it for a minute, before I shuddered greatly, screaming Proton’s name and squirted my milk boy in response. I gasped as I accidentally released it within minutes, and gaining Proton’s most evil smirk ever.

“Well, good, you’re being ready and _that was fast_ , Gold.” Proton chuckled.

“… Who made me turn into this kind of…state”, I said; frowning slightly while trying to inhale airs.

“ _Me_. But, I was wondering… about earlier question of mine and yours, before I take you here... What _will you do_ if I had dated a lot of women before?” Proton asked and made an amused smile over me; wanted to fish out my reaction.

I shot a glare on the older man. His emerald eyes were glimmering with anticipation, this time. I sighed as I felt myself was being thrown at _the topic of being jealous again_. Well, maybe I was jealous, since I had this kind of raging emotions and it irked me at the single thought of imagining Proton with another woman. I wasn’t really sure if I was jealous or not, so I stayed silent until the older man moved himself and giving me a quick peck on my lips, making me shot an uneven glare on him. Proton looked surprised before letting out a laugh.

“I was just _asking_ , Gold. You don’t have to give me that deathly glare, as _I wouldn’t cheat_ on you. Also, I never dated anyone seriously back then, so… only you. _You’re the only exception_ _for me_.” Proton said in a low hushed-voice.

I gaped as the ex-Executive said that. I then asked the obvious to the older man.

“Do, do I looked _like that?_ I mean, do I give you a deathly glare? Does my face… easily readable?”

Proton nodded a little, before continuing,

“Well, _you do_. The current face you’re making is what we called _being jealous_ , and overly infatuated with me.” Proton hummed thoughtfully.

I blushed madly and avoided Proton’s gaze as he said that. He stayed still, though, until one of his legs made its way and nudged onto my crotch again. I gasped as he put much strength this time. Proton smiled before whispering,

“Let’s _do this properly_ before you go back tomorrow… alright?”

Without any of my replies, Proton already made his way to my body while stripping his clothes off. He made the movement like he was trying to flirt with me, while pulling his vest and shirt quite slowly and in a dance like-way. I felt my blush was getting even more as I kept on looking on. Once Proton was totally naked, the older man sprawled over my body, starting to pull my legs apart. He licked his lips _–as if he was ready to devour me wholly–_ for a moment before pushing his raging hardness on my entrance, probing it teasingly, making me moan at the sudden hot and hard touch. Proton kept on doing that before starting to get myself ready for what was going next.   

Proton didn’t do much but to prepare me just in a minute _–because my body just adjusted to his length and strength this morning–_ and already inserting his fingers as he knew I was able to take his three fingers in one thrust already. Proton kept on thrusting himself deeper and deeper as I felt my own shaft was getting erect again from the pleasure, and moaning louder and gasping at once Proton hit my sweet spot. Proton was somehow good with thrusting his fingers and angled himself to that spot over and over, before his thrusts turned into one hectic movement as well, and releasing the finger and started to fill me with something even thicker than before.

I felt his raging ones were inserting its tip in a minute, before immediately slipped inside as the entrance was already used to his size and Proton started to pump his hardness inside. Each pump elicited a moan from my lips _–since he kept hitting my super sweet spot–_ and Proton smiled as he did this. He tried to shift his position a bit lower and pulling my waist down and up as he kept on thrusting, without any pause. The angle made the spot easily probed over and I screamed for each time he hit it successfully. I felt Proton was actually enjoying the view while he grunted as he thrust himself even deeper as I kept screaming. So, once he was thrusting erratically, I knew that he was about to climax and tried to wrap my legs around the older man’s waist; wanting to hurry to climax as well.

So once Proton thrust himself deeply _–by wanting to release–_ I felt my body already tensed and jerked myself up, moaning loudly as I released the milk boy between our stomachs. My vision was immediately washed by white as I felt Proton, too, not long, tensed, and thrust even deeper and harder to my hilt, releasing all of his hot and fresh seed inside me. I trembled after the strong thrust and feeling the hot seed spilling over inside me. I heard his grunts and gasps as he stayed still _–while half lidded–_ to release the rest of his seed and fell limp on the top of my body afterwards. I heard how Proton’s body was making a loud thumping over his chest and the erratic breathing he made _–the aftermath–_ and I was the same; feeling that the two of us were connected and feeling the same pleasure thing.

After what felt like minutes, Proton moved himself _–quite slowly–_ from my inside and pulled me into a hug for a moment while stroking my back gently, and telling me to sleep in a whisper. I felt today was really tiring from the morning, so once Proton said that, I immediately fallen asleep in the older man’s embrace, almost forgetting that I would go back home tomorrow. I felt like I was already pulled into the older man’s alluring body scent – _reminding me of New Bark’s sea smell_ – as I fell asleep and dreamt myself with Proton, holding hands while walking side by side on Viridian Garden.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the ending would be pretty near, since they've really developed into the right stage (at least for me, yep yep)~  
> I would update once I have finished the whole last plots and update them here, like usual~ 
> 
> And leave some kudos if you've really liked how this story had turned out to be ;D and see you on the next chapter!


	7. Back Home and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter would be the last one for this GoldenLaunchShipping! And this would be the conclusion and the ending for the very~long~fanfiction I had ever written before. Ahem, anyway, scroll down, keep on reading and enjoy the very romance-filled fluffs between Proton and Gold ;D

When the morning came, I immediately screamed as I saw the pointer of the clock was already on nine. Proton shrugged himself up from the bed and made an annoyed face as he saw me, then chuckling lowly after he followed my sight; on the clock. I didn’t know what was going on the inside of Proton’s head as he chuckled evenly after glancing to my side – _with his typical smirk_ – and stayed there while still sitting, without any clothes on, but… _leopard printed pants_. The pants was tight and shaped his hardening ones – _the morning wood_ – and making me flushed as I saw the bulge, and turning to shake my head furiously as I had more important thing to be worried about.

The thing that worried me at that moment was: what if my mom called me and screamed her lungs as to why I wasn’t home when I was supposed to be. I didn’t want to get myself being pinched on the cheek or being accused as rebellious teen, just because _I had fallen asleep and be late or not going home as I promised I would_. I should have been home at this hour, but… since I was totally sore right now, I didn’t even know if I could even walk myself to go home… I didn’t try to voice any of my thoughts as Proton yawned and giving me my Pokegear to the side of my head, hanging it on the air.

“Gold. _Look here._ ” Proton said.

I immediately shot a look on my side, to what the older man told me to look at. _My Pokegear_ … I saw the older man pushed several function before revealing a message; which has been replied to. It was from my mom. Mom was asking when I was about to go home. Alright, I pretty much get the idea and totally right on what I was having a thought just now. Once Proton noticed on how I’ve already read the whole stuff, he immediately switched the screen to the message log; which consisted of the messages I have sent. I widened my eyes as I saw the newest message log.

“Mom, I will go home _with my lover later_ , wait for me.” I said, voicing what was written on the sent message.

I then slowly turn to plant an unbelieving gaze on the older man _–who seemingly smirked and trying to held back a laugh–_ and looked back on the message. _Unbelievable._ I frowned as I realized Proton had been tampering with my message and wanted to snatch the Pokegear back from him. But Arceus wasn’t being kind enough, as I was sore and immediately stumbled back before I even tried to reach the Pokegear. Proton stifled a laugh as he saw me fell back on the mattress.

“Gold… Look, don’t be angry. I know you _were supposed to_ , but you are going back to your home and going to move all of your items to my house. So the best explanation and the idea I had in mind, is to introduce me as _your lover_ and moving out together. Doesn’t _that sound much better?_ ” Proton said before leaning closer to my face and kissed me on the forehead.

I frowned even more as he had that thought. But Proton was right. Well, I was forced by this man to move in with him _–and trying to sort my feelings to add it up–_ and eventually being head over heels with him. I didn’t know what I was going to explain to my mom if I just suddenly went by and saying, _‘mom, I want to move out.’_ Surely she would find it strange, especially if it was without any clear explanations, like why I should move suddenly after years being cooped up _–quite comfortably–_ inside. Well, that was about what would happen… but I guess mom would be even more shocked if he saw the so-called lover was actually Proton, the ex-Executive of Rocket. _Hopefully she wouldn’t faint as she saw him._

I sighed in defeat over Proton’s idea, just nodding in the end. Proton smiled happily before leaning himself even closer to my face and giving a small bump on my forehead as he pressed on. Proton’s eyes were glimmering again, this time it must be happiness. His emerald orbs were burrowing into my gold ones like minutes before he pulled himself back and be out from the bed, with a small sigh following after. Proton picked the three-piece suit that was scattered around the floor and wear all of them like how he was last night, and egging me on to change as well.

I didn’t feel that comfortable as I thought I would be, since my legs were turning into one hell of a jelly and shaking slightly as I tried to move myself out from the bed. I felt myself stumbling and hitched a gasp as Proton caught my body in time, before I fell flat _–face first–_ onto the floor and helped me change with my clothes. I putted on the shirt and the pants from last night, but not the suit; as it felt too fancy and mom would find it strange and would think if I do some kind of gambling.

After we changed and washed our faces _–while draping the towel over our neck to prevent the water sapped into the shirt’s fabric–_ the two of us went out of the apartment and walking downstairs. The two of us didn’t talk that much that morning, just enjoying each other company after the intense _–day and–_ night. The two of us then hurrying ourselves to the outside _–as we thought we might be running out of time if we kept enjoying the empty streets and the morning’s fresh scent–_ and walking routes back, to the Violet City and arriving on New Bark Town within an hour, by walking.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Once we arrived on the New Bark Town, what came inside my thoughts first was being totally horrified. I was so ready to be chewed out by my mom, especially with that kind of message; even though it was Proton’s doing. Surely mom would be having her eyes on me like some kind of demon who was ready to eat the kids as she saw me being difficult and having too much freedom in hand. I slightly trembled and cold sweats started to fall off under the impression _–even though it was sunny–_ just gaining a low chuckle from my side; Proton.

Proton had his green hair being swayed back and forth _–by the sea wind–_ as he walked towards the direction of my house. Proton smiled for a brief moment on my side before turning to gaze on my house; which stood next by the sea shore. His emerald orbs were glimmering as they always were, and wavered once they found themselves on my golden ones. I blinked as I felt Proton was actually shaking me and calling my names, while I was still entranced. After what felt like seconds, I felt a blush crept on my face and shied myself away from Proton; shifted a gaze on the ground instead.

“ _Gold?_ ” Proton asked, slowly turning to cup his hand on my cheek.

I felt my face was getting hotter as he did that and Proton laughed. He didn’t ask me of what was going on the inside of my mind, but simply muttered, _‘entranced, huh’_ , before turning to take my hand and led me to the inside of my house. I gasped as I felt myself being pulled with, and stopped abruptly when I was in front of the door, already. Proton rung the bell for a moment, and stayed still, until the door creaked open; quite slowly. Mom’s blue hair was seen from the door and I made such an annoyed face as she made that dramatic opening. Once she popped her head out, she asked,

“How may I help you?”

Proton smiled for a moment before gesturing me to come forward. I wasn’t exactly happy as I felt the older man actually pushed me and forced me to talk instead of him; the one who stood right in front of the door.

“H-Hello, mom.” I said, slightly scratching the back of my head.

Mom immediately changed her expression from neutral into super angry mode. I felt like I was dragging myself into hell so once she was about to open her mouth, I already cringed. But luckily, mom didn’t scream or anything, just asking.

“Well, _hello_ Gold. I supposed the man accompanying you _is not your so called lover_ , yes?” Mom made a wary and accusing gaze over me.

I gulped as she asked that and replied with a tensed tone.

“Unfortunately, _he is_ , mom…” I said, feeling blush starting to creep up on my face and hearing Proton hummed delightfully to that.

Mom looked shocked for a moment there. She wanted to say something like, ridiculous, maybe, but stuttered and ended up not talking at all. For what felt like minutes, mom eventually let the two of us in and inside. Proton walked himself to the sofa and lounged himself there as I followed suit. After a moment of silence, Proton smirked.

“Gold, that was such _a nice welcome_. Don’t you think?” The older man asked, and cocked one of his eyebrows up.

I let out a small groan as he said that _–quite mockingly, in my opinion–_ and turned to shift my gaze to my mom. She was so busy doing something on the kitchen before joining us with a chair dragged from the dining table and seating herself in the front of us. She blinked to Proton for a moment, before nodding slightly – _mostly for herself–_ and back to me.

“Well, how come you could come across such a nice man over the Kanto region, Gold? I thought you had no friends or so called acquaintance here. And here you are… with a _handsome_ fella.”

I bit my lower lip as she said that. Well, bullseye, mom. I felt like I was going to answer mom’s question, but already interrupted by Proton’s smooth talking.

“Excuse me, ma’am. My name is Proton. I knew your son when he was supposedly delivering me the new adoptable Pokemon from the Day Care Center. He was a nice kid and really friendly. He even trained the Arbok for me. Oh how _I couldn’t thank him enough_ as he do so.” Proton said, slightly moving one his hand to his chest; like he was performing some kind of drama, there.

Mom, however, was already head over heels with Proton as he said that bullcrap _–in my opinion–_ talk and grasped his hand in process. Proton looked startled for a moment before giving the most handsome smile he had ever plastered and mom already said,

“Oh please. If my son was being very helpful to you, _then by all means._ ”

Mom said that and released Proton’s hand after. She smiled like she was getting herself some kind of treasure and shot a menacing look on my side after. I flinched as she did that.

“Well, Gold. Surely I _hoped you will do your best_.”

I furrowed both my brows as she stated that.

“I know mom, I know…” I said, then picking myself up from the sofa and to the second floor, without much looking back on mom’s menacing glare.

While I was walking upstairs, I stole a glance to my side and observing how mom already smoothed and swooning over Proton’s talk. It must be one of his ways to gain the women’s attention, I realized. I knew Proton must be having some kind of experience with flirting… and what was this feeling, again? My heart felt a little hurt after looking at Proton and mom being so close, even though I knew it was just a friendly talk and wanted to smooth my mom over. I shook my head as I knew I was feeling jealous over them. _Even though I knew well they weren’t like what I’ve thought_. After what felt like silence fell upon them for a second, and once I was right in front of my bedroom, I shouted,

“Mom, I’m moving out with Proton, so I will take my things out, alright!” I said, before opening my door and be inside.

I started on packing my stuffs as I saw several of the items I wanted to take with me. I saw and took my time to sort out my favorite CDS and DVDs of Red’s battle from the shelves, to my desk. After I took everything out and packing them in a small box, I moved myself to my wardrobe and taking the spare clothes I had. I had the need to take all my things and moved everything to Proton’s house by today or he would be… angry. Well, it was doubtful of Proton that he would but, surely he would be angry if I took too long or taking my leisure time. Once I’ve finished folding my several messy clothes and straightened them, I heard my door was being unlocked and Proton… was going inside.

Proton hummed and looked around for a moment, before planting a gaze on me. He smirked once he saw me folding several of my clothes.

“No wonder _you were being yelled at_ , every single day, I bet.”

I pouted as he said that. _Thank you very much for the sarcastic compliment_ , I guess?

“ _Thanks._ Bet you’ve heard it from mom, anyway.” I said while trying to focus myself to keep on folding the clothes and moving to the next items I wanted to pack as well; my supplies.

Proton nodded for a moment before seating himself on the edge of my bed, still looking at me. I sorted out the supplies that I’ve left ever since on the top of my desk before pushing some _–like Parlyz Heal and Full Heal–_ to the inside of my bag; leaving it quite heavy. Once I was sure with the items I wanted to take with me, I walked out to the door and just to be pulled back _–by my arms–_ onto the bed. I felt my back was already on the mattress after Proton’s rough pulling. After the sudden change of view _–to the ceilings–_ I saw how Proton already hovered over my body.

“Surely, this is the place where you slept, or your sacred dreaming place.” Proton smirked devilishly.

I felt the older man was planning something quite dirty in mind, and related to the intense intercourse of last night, so I replied.

“Yes, what of it?”

“Nothing. I would like to ask you for your permission, if you would allow me to _ravage you_ on this bed, before we moved in together?” Proton cocked his eyebrow slightly and smiled; just like he was teasing me.

I looked at the older man without much caring and sighed loudly.

“…Proton. You should know that you’ve been having your way with me ever since, two days ago? And how come you still hadn’t had enough? I’m still very sore, as you can see.” I jutted my eyebrows to hint it to the older man.

Proton licked his lips as he heard me mentioning about being sore. Surely, I didn’t try to invite him to do anything risky on the top of my bed, but… the older man’s reaction seemed to be very different than what I’ve expected. His hardness was showing on his pants as he slightly rubbed it on the top of my legs. I hissed lowly at the hard feeling.

“I love you, Gold. And there _was no way_ if I could ever have enough of _taking you just once or twice_. I wanted us to be connected everyday, if Arceus permitted me.” Proton murmured and planted a kiss over my neck.

I felt my face was getting red as he said that and I immediately defended myself by pushing my hand to the older man’s face; pushing him back. As I felt Proton hitched a gasp from the sudden push, I immediately staggered myself to stand up and taking my bags out and to the doorway. I stopped midway and stole a glance on Proton, who still blinked unbelievingly. I exhaled from my nose as Proton didn’t budge from my bed and let out a mumble,

“I _love_ you too… but please don’t do this here. My mom’s here as well and I don’t want to shock her to death…”

Proton widened his eyes as he heard me saying that. He immediately pulled himself out from the bed and embraced me from my back; like he was going to squeeze me out of my life. I gasped as I felt Proton’s lip was on my neck. His breaths were grazing my skin softly and leaving me almost lulled into taking and kissing him back and there. But my mind was as straight as an arrow, so I just stayed still while listening to what Proton was going to say, at least.

“… You, you’re _so sly_ , Gold. Did you know one of your words could actually drive me crazy? And now, you’re…” Proton said, and sniffed my neck evenly as I felt one of his hands actually starting to rub me on my chest to my waist, leaving me quite shuddered at.

Once I felt like I was going to push Proton away, he held me on both of my hips and grinding his hardness on my ass. I hitched a gasp in response and shot a glare to Proton. However, Proton’s eyes were glazing with lusts as he kept on grinding and pushing, as if he wanted to do me, right there.

“… Proton, hold yourself, would you? We, we should just do this back on your house, or else my mom…” I trailed off in silence and shot a gaze on the floor.

Proton seemed to get what I was talking about and he nodded after. _‘Alright’_ , he said lowly and released himself from me. I knew he was still having a boner and _that seemed to be hurt_ in one glance, but Proton was holding himself back in check, for both of our sakes. I smiled _–while slightly feeling guilty–_ and walked out from the door. Proton followed suit while flashing a smile to my mom; who was sitting herself quite leisurely on the sofa and watched the TV. Once mom set her sight on me, she called.

“Gold. Dear, have you packed all of your things… and, what’s with that small amount? I thought you have many items you wanted to take?” Mom asked, stood from the sofa and coming straight to my direction; with a confused expression etched on her face.

“No, mom. I’m already nineteen and having… well, less interest in things, so… these are all I wanted to take. And mom, please _don’t worry._ ” I said, smiling widely to my mom.

 Mom wanted to argue with my plea there, but she held herself and sighed instead. She just nodded at me before giving a hearty look on Proton.

“Please take good care of my son.”

Proton smiled handsomely, like what he did _–to my mom–_ earlier.

“Of course.” Proton said and taking a grab of my shoulder; showing that we were already a couple and all.

I didn’t say anything as Proton did that, and hung my head low as I felt my blush deepened. Mom looked at my side for a moment _–with a surprised look–_ and giving a smile. She patted my back and eventually pushing me out from the house. I didn’t get a chance to say anything anymore to my mom, so… I was already on the outside and standing there without much effort. Proton was on my side, looking at the area for a moment, before taking my hand in his. I gazed on his _–large–_ hand and asked,

“Well, now I was sure I have told you I loved you and officially moving in with you, starting today. Would you _please kindly_ return my team and my Pokegear? I would be in a very much need of those in the future.”

Proton shot a glance on my side and giving me a smirk. He cocked his head for a moment before teasing me with another question,

“And what will you do if I _wouldn’t return_ them?”

I furrowed both of my brows and shot a glare as he said that. I didn’t say much, but Proton had gotten what I meant and return my team immediately and my Pokegear, all at once. The first thing I checked out were their statuses and their HPs. Everyone were in good conditions, so once I realized we needed to get back on Proton’s house, I released my Pidgeot from one of the red spheres. Pidgeot was confused at first _–upon suddenly released–_ but once it saw we were actually on the New Bark Town, it chirped happily.

That was until… he saw Proton. Pidgeot’s eyes went from cherry to super icy glare over the green-haired man. I patted on the huge bird’s back _–to calm it down and preventing it from killing the older man–_ as it was keen on glaring the older man without blinking. Proton laughed as he saw Pidgeot doing that, and mumbled, _‘it was expected.’_ I sighed as I then got on Pidgeot’s back and gesturing Proton to follow. Pidgeot was hesitating _–to get Proton on its back–_ at first, but once I told it was alright, Pidgeot gave up and flew us both into the air, to Proton’s house and back.

．・。***「ランス・ゴールド」***。・．

Once we arrived on Proton’s house, I returned Pidgeot immediately to the red sphere and clipped it to my belt. I didn’t want it to start a fight with Proton as the bird wouldn’t believe that Proton has changed; since Pidgeot was inside the red sphere ever since Proton confiscated my whole team. But for me, Proton has changed entirely, ever since he started to confess himself that he loved me. No matter how much time he had confessed at first, I didn’t buy any or ignoring him to the extent of regretting my own decisions. Now I was falling in love with him, I started to open my feelings up to the older man as well.

As I was in a slight daze over the events that had been happening for the few days only, Proton’s sudden grip over my waist and dangling me _–quite abruptly–_ on his shoulder made me snapped back into reality and gasped once I felt we were already on the bed, with me under Proton’s hovering body; ready to devour me wholly. Proton’s earlier lusty gaze was back and he started to grind his hips with mine. I grimaced as I felt his hardness poking at my half hardening one; which affected by his too, earlier in my house. Proton smirked as I moaned from the sudden clothed touch. Proton grind himself for more times before pulling himself back and kissed me softly on my forehead.

“Gold, say _you love me_ , again.”

I breathed unsteadily as I heard Proton asked me to say that.

“I, I love yo- mmph!”

Proton immediately took me by his mouth as I was about to say that, leaving me entranced with his tongue play. Proton’s movements were very erratic compared to the usual composed while having his way with me. As Proton kept playing and nibbling with my tongue, he slid his hand to my shirt and pants, professionally stripped and leaving me naked in just a minute. Proton then pulled his tongue out from mine _–leaving a trail of saliva–_ as he finished stripping me and gazing at my body heartily. He took his own sweet time while observing me from my head to toe _–like he was seeing some kind of grand buffet and dinner served in front of him–_ before flicking my own hardness; making me moaned at the sudden touch. Proton snickered as he heard me making a sweet sound over it.

 Proton then stripped himself as well in a rush, leaving him naked _–revealing his toned body–_ and his raging hardness started to poke on mine. I hitched a gasp in response, making Proton chuckled throatily and reaching out to grab our shaft closer, starting to stroke while grinding it from times to times, together. I felt the frictions and the hot feelings from Proton’s one were making me dizzier than ever, so once Proton started to rub me at my base, I already arched my back and spurted my milk boy in response. After I spurted one or two loads of it _–the sudden fast reaction–_ I saw how Proton’s face got washed over my stickiness and he licked it when some gotten into the corner of his mouth. Proton smirked deviously.

“How _fast_ , Gold… surely you _loved me_ very much.” Proton said, in a low and hushed voice of his; almost entranced.

I just give the older man a small smile as he said that and he grind it some more before starting to pull himself away and out from the bed, to the wardrobe. I blinked as I saw the older man was rummaging inside for a minute before taking a small black box out from it. Proton then gotten back on the top of my body again, taking my hand gently and starting to rub at it.

“Gold. Since today… you were officially moved in and becoming my lover… I would want to give you something _very nice._ ”

“Nice…?” I cocked an eyebrow as he said that.

Proton then took out something out from the little box, revealing a silver ring. I widened my eyes in response and shot a surprised look on Proton. Proton chuckled amusedly, before inserting the ring to my ring finger. I dazed at the sudden sparkling ring on my finger, and not long, Proton too, put one on his ring finger as well. He smiled for a moment _–at how both of our ring fingers had the same colored ring–_ before speaking his thought.

“Nice, wasn’t it? This was supposedly to be _a surprise_ when you fell asleep, but… I thought it would be more romantic if I just do it now.” Proton then chuckled, before kissing me in a light peck.

“I love you, Gold.” Proton said again before moving himself to the actions, starting to plant butterfly kisses from my neck to the chest.

“…. Love you too.” I said, in a small voice; still unbelieving on the ring the older man just gave me.

“... Still, why the ring of all things? And today of all days too… Aren’t I supposedly to be going back home tomorrow, though?” I asked the older man again as he kept on planting butterfly kisses.

“Ah, about that. I’ve said that you wouldn’t go back in the meantime and living together with me starting today. So you don’t have to worry about returning or calling for each time. Also, the ring was the form _of my love to you_.” Proton smirked before starting to press his fingers teasingly on my entrance.

I shuddered as I felt his finger’s made a soothing motion over my entrance before asking,

“Surely you wouldn’t think of this as some kind of thing to bind me to you? As in, _obsessiveness_ or anything you may call it.” I cocked an eyebrow as I saw Proton tilted his head on me.

“No. Why? But if you’d like to think of it _that way_ , then… feel free to do so, Gold.” Proton chuckled while starting to insert one of his fingers on my entrance.

I moaned as I felt Proton pushed it to my sweet spot already. Not long, he pushed in two, until three was fit inside and he soothed the entrance circularly, while widening the entrance to make sure his raging hardness could go in. He kept on doing that for times before pulling himself from and replacing the entrance with something bigger and thicker; his own hardness. I gasped as I felt the throbbing frictions from his and making Proton smirked.

“Make sure you’re _ready_ for this, Gold…”

I blinked as he said that and screamed as I felt Proton already went in and thrust himself deeply to my hilt. As he slides in perfectly _–hitting my sweet spot–_ I arched my back in pleasure. Proton seemed to know what I was feeling at that moment, so he kept on doing that; pulling and pushing immediately. My moan was getting louder as he kept on doing that movement in perfect times, leaving me shuddering already and jerked myself up as I screamed Proton’s name, and white washed over me. I felt my body was releasing a lot of milk boy as I kept on spurting it within three shots, leaving our stomachs with nothing but sticky milk boys. Some even scattered and dripped from my stomach to the sheets beneath me.

Proton chuckled as he saw me already cumming first, and he kept on thrusting himself after. Proton kept on hitting my sweet spot as he thrust and angled himself even more, leaving me feeling senseless but pleasure-washed. Not long, I was feeling my own erection and ready to cum again as Proton kept on doing his deep and hard thrust; without giving me a break or a moment of thinking. I heard how Proton’s grunted as he kept on thrusting erratically; almost climaxing himself. And just right, after the last thrust of Proton’s deep and hard, hitting directly on the hilt, I moaned as well and squirted my milk boy again to his stomach while Proton released his hot seed on the inside of my entrance, on the hilt and to my stomach. I felt my body shuddered greatly as white really washed over me this time; making my brains and body swallowed over the pleasure.

After some time passed, I regained my total view as I saw Proton heaved himself hard and closing his eyes entirely; feeling the after-glow. Once Proton regained his senses, he turned to kiss me again on the lips, licking it slightly, before twirling our tongue together wildly and releasing after. Proton chuckled as he started to caress me on my cheek and entwining our free hands _–with the ring–_ like we had just… gotten married. I felt my cheeks were getting redder than ever as I hold our hands tightly. Proton then nuzzled his cheek softly onto mine, before speaking,

“And speaking of which, I know you _were jealous_ over your mom, earlier.”

I then glanced immediately to Proton and making a flustered face as he said that. Proton chuckled.

“Bullseye. Gold, one thing, _you don’t have to worry_. I knew exactly what are you thinking and rest assured, I’m not interested in anyone _but you_. Come to think of it… the ring too, was originally designed for you, after I got myself out from the jail.” Proton said, while slowly pulling himself out from my entrance.

I bit my lower lip as the older man said that and the frictions left from Proton’s pulling.

“Are… are you even _serious_ with me. You know how everyone could have the ring for binding someone and then goes for another, and speaking bullcrap flirts-“

Proton’s finger stopped on my lips. Proton then moved himself to my side and pulling me into his tight embrace. There was this waft of sunny scent from New Bark’s again from Proton’s body, leaving me quite calm and assured, just as Proton said.

“You’re _so jealous_ over me, Gold… I’m happy. But that ring _–our rings–_ was designed to show my love for only you, trust me. I vowed myself to you, and I sure hope you will vow yourself to me too…” Proton whispered.

“… I love you, Proton. And I sure hoped that _was all the truth_ on what you are saying.”

Proton chuckled as I said that.

“You were pretty angry over what I did to you in the past, _I bet_. But yes, it was _all the truth_. Also, if I did some lies to you, why would I even take you to some sort of dates, even though I had this _doubt_ and agony that you would probably run away?”

I blinked and thought what happened back in the National Park.

“So… you _doubted_ me, as well…?” I asked, in a low hushed voice.

“I was. And I was sure you were, Gold. But here we are, in each other embrace, trying to sort out our feelings and all. And I know… that you loved me best, and I was holding you on that. Surely, I’m not wrong…?” Proton asked, while ruffling my hair gently.

I sighed a little as he said that.

“No, you are not… Ha. What are we doing all this time, then, _doubting each other_ while we actually loved each other…?” I said, and chuckling as I heard Proton made a throaty chuckle.

“Right. So, let me confirm this again. You _do love me_ , right?” Proton leaned closer to my face and tilted my chin to face him.

His emerald orbs were gleaming with pleasure and anticipation. It was beautiful…

“Yes. I do. I do love you, Proton.” I said, before leaning in for a peck on his lips.

Proton smiled a little, before whispering,

“I love you too… _Gold._ ” Proton purred over my name, entwining our hands before pulling me again in his embrace and leaving me lulled into sleepiness.

As he kept on stroking my back, I recalled all the events and the two days we have spent. We actually went through a lot of troubles, and doubt certainly wouldn’t leave us, just because Proton was an ex-criminal. _But hey, who am I to judge? Doubting, even? I knew that Proton was a Rocket’s executive and the criminal activities he was involved, just because he was forced. But he was a human, and so I was._ And the two of us fell before each other because there were something we wanted from the other; love. The feelings we shared, too, were mutual through understanding.

I too, knew that, falling in love with him _wouldn’t do any good_ , and it would attract more troubles in the future just because of his histories. Just like how poison works… But, as time would go, and how he would eventually change, I was sure people would try to understand his new developing side and kindness, overwriting his bad past. I was very sure of this ever since I had discovered my new feelings over the ex-Executive. And as Proton kept on stroking, I eventually fell asleep in his embrace and return his hug while I started to dream my reason of loving him.

Falling myself this deep over Proton was just like _how I was falling into the depth of poison_. It was bitter at first, but as the time goes, it would go sweeter, and eventually dragging me inside before eating me away entirely. But before I was eaten away, I would make sure to neutralize the poison and made it fade away and turn it into a new leaf _. And so this description suited us best. This was our love._

_I will make sure our love will change, starting from today onwards, fresh and anew!_

_G O L D_

 

**Falling to the Depth of Poisonous Love -END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the end? Not enough? Well, I think if the two would ever had romance, they would eventually becoming like this, because of their different backgrounds (unlike Polishipping, with them both being Trainers and would eventually go on traveling together xD) and statuses ;D
> 
> So, I think this sums the everything I had in mind about GoldenLaunchShipping (you've said that earlier, author-) And what's the next project of writings I had in mind are either BlacksquareShipping [Touya/Nate] or maybe more of Polishipping [Red/Gold] because I couldn't get enough of this two (nice pairing)!. Well, I had to see first which came interests me further to write them down~ (or maybe both at the same time ;w;))
> 
> And, thank you very much for reading this far, and ohh, thank you very much for everyone who had send me the lovely comments! Surely I will write more fanfictions, so don't worry. Ahem. Leave some kudos if you'd enjoyed the whole story and... see you on the next upcoming fictions, on... Chapter (or author) notes as usual! ;D


End file.
